


Mesmeria (한국어 번역)

by yuhnc27



Series: Mesmeria (한국어 번역) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, POV Sam Wilson, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhnc27/pseuds/yuhnc27
Summary: 꿈공유 업계는 가십을 좋아하는 이들로 이뤄진 곳이었기 때문에 샘은 스티브 로저스에 대해 많은 것을 들어왔다 - 천재, 미치광이, 현대과학의 기적. 하지만 로저스의 익스트랙션 팀에 들어가보니 루머로는 설명할 수 없는 일들이 일어났다.정치 거물의 꿈에서 절도를 벌이는 흔한 일인 줄 알았던 것이 범죄의 제왕에 대한 복수로 밝혀지고, 모스코바 미션 후 4년 동안 스티브에게 유령이 생긴 것이다.





	1. 1부

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/gifts).
  * A translation of [Mesmeria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554244) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



바람이 헤어드라이기에서 나오는 온풍처럼 불었다. 샘의 마음에는 전혀 들지 않았다. 

뜨거운 햇빛에 땀을 흘리고 있는 샘은 10분 째 핸드폰의 구글지도만 들여다보면서 레드훅에 제대로 된 대중교통이 없다는 사실을 욕하고 있었다. 오죽하면 이 동네로 오기에 가장 편한 수단이 망할 이케아 페리겠는가. 

하지만 스티브 로저스는 브루클린에 살고 그가 하라는 대로 해야 하니 샘은 엉덩이골에 땀이 흘러내리는 채로 작고 낡은 집들을 지나쳐 걸을 수 밖에 없었다. 일 때문에 이렇게까지 해야 하다니. 하지만 라일리와의 자메이카 미션 이후로 샘은 쭉 쉬고 있었고 다시 일을 시작해 빚을 갚으려면 이 미션이 필요했다. 이거 때문에 레드훅에서 길을 잃어야 한다면 그건 어쩔 수 없는 거고. 

스티브 로저스에 대해 샘의 눈에 먼저 들어온 것은 길거리에 딱 하나있는 가로수의 시원한 그늘 아래에서 서있는 모습이었다. 스티브는 샘보다 조금 더 키가 크고 어깨가 넓은 덩치가 큰 남자였지만 자세가 조금 부자연스러워 이상했다. 스티브의 등은 곧았으며 양쪽 발에 균등하게 무게를 싣고 있는 것이 딱 전직 군인다운 모습이었다. 하지만 넓은 어깨를 구부리고 있는 게 자기 자신을 작아 보이게 하고 싶어하는 것 같았다. 눈에 띄지 않도록 말이다. 

열사병에 걸리려고 작정을 했는지 아니면 벽으로 위장을 하려고 했는지 스티브가 입은 카키색 바지와 빨간 체크무늬 셔츠는 그를 근육질 몸을 가진 30대 초반의 엄청 섹시한 남자라기보다는 누군가의 할아버지처럼 보이게 했다. 단정하게 빗은 머리조차 뭔가 구식 같았다. 옷을 입을 때 고민을 좀 하는 타입 같이 보였다면 샘은 스티브를 힙스터로 착각했을 지도 몰랐다. 하지만 스티브는 유행 지난 옷과 머리 스타일을 너무나도 자연스럽게 그리고 남의 시선은 전혀 의식하지 않은 채 하고 있었다. 그리고 샘이 스티브와 눈을 마주쳤을 때, 샘은 스티브의 이상한 점이 그의 옷뿐만이 아니라는 것을 깨닫게 되었다. 

샘은 로저스에 대해 많은 말을 들어왔는데 대부분은 그를 천재 혹은 미치광이 혹은 둘 다라고 묘사했다. 샘의 눈에 스티브는 어리고 유약해 보였다. 세계에서 가장 유능한 추출가에게서 그런 면이 보이다니 놀라운 일이었다. 게다가 이 남자는 꿈트레이닝을 받은 최초의 군인이 아니던가. 그런데도 그는 어깨에 온 지구를 짊어진 것처럼 보였다. 

샘도 당연히 모스코바 미션에 대해 알고는 있었지만 그건 4년도 넘은 일이었고 그게 스티브 로저스가 100세 노인마냥 피곤해 보이는 이유일 것 같지는 않았다. 

"주변에서 당신에 대해 좋은 말 많이 들었어, 윌슨," 로저스가 샘과 악수를 하며 말했다. 샘의 예상보다는 깊은 목소리였다. "그래도 직접 하는 모습을 보고 싶군."

"그렇게 하지," 샘이 약속했다. "그리고 샘이라고 불러도 돼, 진짜로. 나타샤가 메일로 이 일에 대해 설명해줬는데. 더 말해줄 거 있어?"

로저스는 바다를 향해 앞장 서 가더니 열쇠를 꺼내 버려진 것처럼 보이는 빨간 벽돌로 된 창고의 문을 열었다. 오래된 계단은 조금 삐걱거리기까지 해서 샘은 잠시 생명의 위협을 느꼈지만 창고의 2층은 지난 10년 내에 개조라도 되었는지 작업실의 모습을 하고 있었다. 샘이 봐온 대부분의 꿈공유 작업실과 똑같은 구성이었다. 긴 의자, 큰 책상, 축소된 형태의 실험실, 와이파이 라우터 그리고 위조꾼을 데려올 필요가 있을 경우에 대비한 전신 거울까지 있었다. 

로저스는 안에 들어와 문을 닫을 때까지 계속 조용히 있다가 미소 지으며 말했다. "샘, 스티브라고 불러. 타겟은 세계안전보장이사회의 사무총장인 알렉산더 피어스야. 몇 년째 비밀리에 인신매매를 하고 있지. 공범자들의 이름이 필요해." 스티브가 잠시 샘을 바라보다가 말을 이었다. "필요한 정보를 얻으면 내가 피어스를 죽일 거야."

로저스의 차분한 목소리에 샘은 멈칫했다. "뭐라고?"

스티브가 샘과 눈을 마주치며 침착하게 말했다. "나한텐 그럴만한 이유가 있어. 일에 영향을 주지는 않을 거야."

샘은 눈을 가늘게 떴지만 곧 고개를 끄덕였다. 모스코바 미션은 로저스가 했다고 알려진 익스트랙션 중 유일하게 실패한 미션이었다. 그것 말고는 이렇게 복수를 갈망할 이유가 없었다. 들은 바에 의하면 로저스, 그니까 스티브는 뒤끝이 있는 사람이 아니었는데 아마 반즈의 죽음이 큰 충격을 준 듯 했다. 샘은 삐딱하게도 그 일이 궁금했지만 스티브에게 물어보는 건 절대로 안될 일이니 모스크바에서 무슨 일이 있었는지는 나중에 조금 조사해보기로 했다. 

스티브는 들고 있던 패시브(PASIVE)를 두 의자 사이에 있는 커피테이블에 놓고는 샘에게 앉으라고 손짓했다. 스티브의 패시브는 아마 마크세븐 제품을 개조한 것 같았다. 더 세련됐고 내부 레이아웃이 달랐으며 기계부품들이 더 효율적인 순서로 정렬되어 있었다. 기술자가 사랑을 담아 개조를 한 것이 분명했다. 비록 케이스는 많이 닳아있었지만 틀림없이 아름다운 패시브였다. 

"시계로 오분 맞춰놓을게," 스티브가 정맥주사기를 건네며 말했다. "편한 걸로 아무거나 만들어봐. 내가 꿈을 채울테니."

샘이 주삿바늘을 꽂으며 고개를 끄덕였고 스티브가 버튼을 눌렀다. 

\----

파티는 근사했다. 스티브가 현실에서 가본 어느 파티보다도 근사했다. 정치인들 비위를 맞추는 그 수많은 파티를 가봤었는데도 말이다. 스티브는 이곳 저곳을 돌아다니고 자신의 투영체들과 대화를 나누기도 하면서 교묘하게 뒤틀어놓은 요소들을 확인했다. 무도회장을 둥글게 감싼 고급스러운 펜로즈의 계단은 가히 인정할 만 했다. 샘의 작업은 훌륭했고 스티브는 이 말을 직접 해주기 위해 사람들 속에서 샘을 찾았다. 그 때 갑자기 그를 둘러싼 세상이 멈추면서 스티브의 심장박동이 멎었다. 

샘은 어두운 파란색의 얇은 수트를 입은 남자와 함께 웃고 있었다. 정말 아름다운 수트였다. 넓은 어깨에서부터 가는 허리까지 딱 떨어지면서 남자의 숨막히는 엉덩이 곡선을 감싸고 있었고 엄청나게 긴 다리를 따라 내려가면 이탈리아 명품 신발이 있었다. 그 우아한 수트를 느리게 한 꺼풀씩 벗겨내던 것을 스티브는 기억했다. 정말 오래 전, 또다른 꿈 속에서. 

심장이 목 끝까지 차오르는 채로 그 둘을 향해 걸어가자 버키가 몸을 돌려 한 발짝 스티브에게 다가오더니 그의 허리에 손을 얹고는 입가 한쪽을 살며시 올리며 낮은 목소리로 느리게 말했다. "양반은 못되네. 나 없이 이런 근사한 파티에 온 거야, 스티브?"

버키의 뒤에 있던 샘은 놀랐는지 눈을 크게 뜨며 뭐야?라고 입모양으로만 말했고 스티브는 속으로 오 이런이라고 생각했다. 

아래를 쳐다보던 스티브는 버키의 빛나는 신발로부터 가슴의 검붉은 실크타이와 자유의 여신상의 얼굴 옆선 모양을 한 거창한 은색 핀으로까지 천천히 고개를 들어올렸다. 

스티브는 2008년 프놈펜 미션과 당시에 버키가 위장하고 있던 강단 있고 애국심이 과한 미국 은행가를 선명하게 기억하고 있었다. 호텔방에서 스티브는 엉덩이에 땀이 차도록 버키를 기다리고 있었더랬다. 곧 크리스마스였고 캄보디아의 12월은 스티브에겐 너무나도 덥고 습했다. 버키는 거울 주변에서 은행가의 걸음걸이를 따라하면서 자신과 어울리지는 않지만 흠 잡을 데 없는 중서부 억양으로 실없는 혼잣말을 하고 있었다. 

스티브가 버키를 따라 들어온 꿈 속에서 버키는 오랫동안 거울 앞에 서있으면서 은행가의 얼굴과 몸을 하고 현실에서 연습한 제스쳐들이 꿈 속에서 어떤 식으로 보여지는지 시험해보고 있었다. 은행가가 화났을 때 비스듬해지는 눈썹의 각도까지 거의 완벽한 모방이었다. 버키의 위장이 완벽했던 이유는 사실 완벽하지 않았기 때문이었다. 왼쪽 신발은 살짝 닳아있는 반면 오른쪽 신발은 광이 나있었고 커프링크스는 짝짝이었다. 

버키가 거울로부터 몸을 돌리자 그의 얼굴은 다시 자기 나이에 맞는 잘생기고 친숙한 얼굴로 돌아와있었고 그 너무나도 아름다운 수트가 감싸고 있는 몸도 자신의 것으로 돌아와있었다. 버키가 스티브를 향해 느긋하게 걸어왔을 때 그 걸음은 버키의 걸음걸이였다. 버키는 이런 대단한 일을 참 쉽게 해났다. 엄청난 재능이었다. 그리고 스티브는 마침내 용기를 내서 버키에게 키스했었다. 그렇게 둘 사이에서 10년 간 완충제 역할을 해오던 스티브의 밀고 당기기는 끝이 났다. 

그 미션이 있은 지 정말 오랜 시간이 흘렀는데도 스티브의 무의식이 계속 그 수트를 입은 버키에게로 돌아오는 것은 그렇게 놀랄 일은 아니었다. 

"네가 초대 받았는지는 몰랐는데," 스티브가 헛기침을 하고는 말했다. 

버키의 눈이 반짝였다. 버키는 미쳤고 위험했다. 그리고 여전히 스티브의 숨을 앗아갔다. 버키의 넥타이핀이 프로젝트 오네이로이 시절 스티브의 옛 방패 모양으로 변했다. 

"오 이런, 자기야," 버키의 미소는 날카롭고 잔인했다. "난 항상 초대를 받아. 쟤는 아니지만."

눈 깜짝할 사이에 버키의 손에는 총이 들려있었고 버키는 그 총을 샘에게 겨눴다. 총소리가 채찍과 같이 무도회장에 울렸고 샘은 이마에는 구멍이 나고 뒷통수는 날아간 채로 쓰러졌다. 

"이제, 자기야," 베레타를 바닥에 떨어뜨린 버키가 말했다. 스티브의 골반을 만지는 버키의 손길은 옷을 불태울 것만 같았고 버키의 눈에 담긴 광기는 악몽과 같았다. "춤 출까?"

스티브가 총을 자신의 머리에 겨눠 방아쇠를 당기고 꿈에서 빠져 나왔을 때 버키는 실망한듯한 표정이었다. 

스티브가 깨어나자 반대편 의자에서 샘이 그를 바라보고 있었다. 샘은 눈을 가늘게 뜬 채 스티브를 살피더니 평이한 목소리로 그 어떠한 추궁이나 편견의 기색 없이 말했다. "유령을 가지고 있군."

"그래," 스티브가 한숨을 쉬었다. "그런 것 같네."

"그걸 나한테 말해주지 않은 이유는...?"

스티브의 턱근육이 움찔거렸다. "테스트였으니까."

샘이 아무렇지않게 스티브를 쳐다봤다. "누구야?"

스티브가 몸을 돌려 일으키고는 튜브선들을 감기 시작했다. 버키의 손길에 대한 기억이 아직도 유령의 흔적처럼 남아있었다. "버키."

"버--"

스티브는 샘의 머리 위에서 전구가 켜지는 게 눈에 보이는 듯 했다. 

"버키라는 게 반즈를 말하는 거야? 그냥 반즈로만 알려져있어서 그게 성인지 이름인지도 모른다는?"

스티브가 시선을 피하며 고개를 끄덕였다. 스티브가 패시브를 정리하는 긴 시간 동안 침묵이 이어졌다. 

그 때 샘이 말했다. "한 번도 만난 적은 없지만 당연히 들어본 적은 있어. 이 업계에서 반즈와 그의 위장에 대해 안 들어본 사람은 없으니까. 위장의 개척자 중 한 명이었잖아, 그렇지?"

숨을 삼킨 스티브는 패시브 케이스의 자물쇠를 잠그고 손잡이를 잡았다. 

"아니," 스티브가 답했을 때 그 목소리는 목이 메인듯 갑자기 거칠어져 있었다. "걔가 최초였어."

스티브가 몸을 돌러 걸음을 땠다. "이 일을 아직도 원한다면 맡도록 해. 내일 여기서 아침 8시에 모일 거야. 원치 않는다면, 만나서 반가웠고."

스티브가 문에 거의 다다랐을 때 방 너머에서 샘의 목소리가 들렸다. "너네 같이 프로젝트 오네이로이에 있었구나." 그건 질문이 아니었다. 

"맞아," 어쨌든 스티브는 대답했다. 

"할게," 샘이 말했다. 

\----

스티브의 팀 멤버들은 조금은 이상했고 조금은 무서웠으며 딱 스티브만큼 미친 것 같았다. 샘은 다음 날 아침에 멤버들을 만났다. 나타샤는 만능이었고 브루스는 섬나신을 만들며 클린트는, 만약 본인이 부리는 허세가 진짜라면, 골칫거리를 피하게 해주는 능력이 서양에서 가장 뛰어났다. 

샘의 입장에서는 TMZ에서 보는 것이 더 익숙한 토니 스타크는 자기 마음대로 드나들었는데 알고보니 스티브가 과거에 토니 아래서 일을 했다고 했다. 토니처럼 큰 기업을 운영하는 사람들치고 돈을 주고 사람을 시켜 라이벌의 무의식을 침투해본 적이 없는 사람은 그닥 많지 않았다. 토니는 한 때 몇몇 국가의 군대를 위해 무기를 제조했었고 그런 일은 적을 만들기 십상이었다. 

지난 몇 년 동안 스타크 인더스트리는 무기 대신 친환경에너지를 이용해 고품질 의료기기와 고급 의료기술을 개발하기 시작했다. 하지만 토니의 명성은 대부분 플레이보이 잡지 모델들과 영화배우들로 가득하고 술과 마약이 자유로이 오고가는 거대하고 화려한 파티로부터 온 것이었다. 

토니처럼 많은 돈을 가지고 있는 사람을 보다보면 그 엄청난 부의 이면에 평범한 사람이 있다는 것은 까먹기 십상이다. 토니는 말이 많았고 가끔은 짜증나기도 했으며 남는 시간에는 패시브를 "주물럭"거리는 걸 좋아했다. 하지만 토니의 허세의 이면에 넓은 마음씨가 있다는 건 쉽게 알 수 있었다. 토니가 스티브의 복수에 돈을 대주는 것에는 감정적인 이유가 있는 게 분명했다. 샘이 보기에 토니 스타크가 알렉산더 피어스를 쫓을 사업적인 이유는 전혀 없었기 때문이었다. 

어쩌면 반즈가 토니에게 큰 인상을 남겼기 때문인지도 모른다. 스티브가 가까이 있지 않을 때 토니는 조용한 목소리로 반즈의 건조한 유머와 훌륭한 패션센스에 대해 이야기를 꺼냈다. 토니는 그냥 말이나 붙여보려고 가볍게 꺼내는 이야기인 것처럼 굴었지만 샘은 토니가 반즈를 진심으로 좋아했고 반즈의 죽음에 화가 나있다는 점을 알 수가 있었다. 

스티브의 팀은 샘이 일했던 사람들 중에 가장 미친 새끼들인게 분명했다. (브루스가 유일한 정상인 같았지만 따지고보면 약을 끓이는 역할이니 샘은 그냥 브루스도 미친 사람이라고 쳤다.) 서로 대화를 나누는 모습을 보아하니 이 멤버들은 스티브가 반즈와 둘이서 일을 하던 시절이 끝난 이후로 가장 자주 부르는 구성인 게 확실했다. 

익스트랙션 계획을 짜고 대비를 하기에는 정말로 많은 시간이 남아있었다. 알렉산더 피어스는 연례행사인 세계 여행을 두 달 동안 하게 되는데 그 동안 자선단체와 NGO를 방문하고 애기들한테 뽀뽀하는 등등 평화사절로 위장한 악의 군주가 할만한 일들은 다 할 예정이었다. 피어스는 10월 말이 되어서야 워싱턴으로 돌아올 것이었고 지금은 8월이니 샘은 느긋한 데드라인이 고마웠다. 이번 미션을 준비하는 것이 쉬울 것 같지는 않았다. 스티브의 멘탈은 너덜너덜해져있었고 피어스에게 접근하려면 수많은 보안을 뚫어야하니 말이다. 

"로저스의 유령에 대해 알고 있어?" 일을 시작한지 이틀째에 잠시 휴식을 가지기로 하면서 스티브가 제대로 된 커피를 마시러 밖으로 나가자 샘이 나타샤에게 물었다. 

나타샤가 고개를 끄덕였다. "2년 넘게 로저스의 무의식 속에서 돌아다니고 있어. 2011년에 반즈가 죽은 미션에서 잠깐 만난 적이 있지. 무자비한 남자 같았어, 로저스로부터는 그런 모습을 숨기려고 했었지만 말이야. 반즈의 유령은... 그런 걸 훨씬 덜 신경 쓰는 것 같고." 

"그 둘은 무슨 관계였던 거야?" 

나타샤가 어깨를 으쓱하자 그녀의 빨간 포니테일이 흔들렸다. 나타샤는 전정기를 일으키는 파란 네일이 칠해진 짧은 손톱으로 타블렛의 부드러운 화면을 두드리면서 샘은 절대로 하지 못할 수준의 멀티태스킹을 해내고 있었다. 샘은 나타샤의 진지한 태도와 스타크가 모두의 짜증을 유발할 때 그녀가 보여주는 완전 무섭고 단호한 표정이 마음에 들었다. 

"파트너," 나타샤가 말했다. "전우. 20년 지기 절친. 불행한 연인. 이제는 그런 게 다 무슨 상관이겠어? 반즈는 죽었고 로저스는 무너지고 있는데." 

샘은 나타샤를 보며 고개를 옆으로 기울이고는 잠시 생각했다. 그리고는 말했다. "상태가 더 나빠지고 있어." 

나타샤가 작게 한숨을 쉬었다. "알아. 그 유령은 최근 들어서 더 잔인해지고 있어." 나타샤는 입술을 깨물었다. 더 자세히 말해야 할지 고민하는 것 같았다. 그리고는 이렇게 말했다. "로저스는 순전히 반즈에 대한 복수를 위해 이 미션을 진행하고 있어. 나도 그 둘이랑 같이 모스코바 미션을 했었는데 이번 미션과 동일한 인신매매집단에 대한 정보를 추출하는 게 목적이었지. 제대로 계획을 세우기도 전에 누군가가 피어스에게 정보를 흘렸고 피어스의 조무래기들이 우릴 공격했어. 반즈는 우리가 기지로 쓰던 동물병원에 폭탄을 설치하기 위해 남았다가 폭파 당했지. 로저스도 거의 죽을 뻔 했고. 이번 미션은 결과가 더 좋았으면 해." 

이야기를 듣던 샘의 눈썹은 점점 올라가 거의 천장에 닿을 기세였다. "그래, 이해해." 

나타샤는 고개를 저었다. "어떻게 스티브가 아직도 버티고 있는지 모르겠어. 이번 미션이 끝나면 내가 직접 쟤 머리에 총알을 박을 거야, 자기가 먼저 그러지 않는다면 말이야. 이 정도쯤이면 그게 친절을 베푸는 것이라고 할 수 있지. 로저스는 반즈와 함께 스스로를 산산조각 냈어." 

둘 사이에 1분쯤 침묵이 흘렀다. 그러다가 갑자기 어디선가 클린트가 나타나 나타샤의 책상에 몸을 기댔다. "반즈가 죽은 후 18개월 동안은 스티브의 꿈에 반즈가 나타나지 않았었어," 클린트가 말했다. "그러다가 뭔가 일어났고 갑자기 반즈가 모든 곳에 나타나기 시작했지, 가끔은 다른 사람의 얼굴을 하고 말이야. 내가 알고 싶은 건 왜 나타나느냐야. 도대체 어디서 오는 거야?" 

답을 아는 사람은 아무도 없었고 스티브와 브루스가 돌아오자 모두들 각자 자리로 돌아갔다. 

\----

"위조꾼이 필요해," 그날 밤 스티브가 말했다. 내키지 않아하는 기색이 확연했다. "가능한 한 최고의 사람으로. 그렇지 않으면 우리가 원하는 대로 일을 할 수가 없어." 

나타샤가 펜을 돌렸다. "아는 사람의 아는 사람이 있어," 나타샤가 생각에 잠긴 채 말했다. "이름은 야샤. 러시아인이야. 유럽에서 주로 일을 하지만 페이만 적절하면 여기까지 올 수도 있어. 내가 들은 바로는 최고의 위조꾼 중 하나고 바로바로 고용이 가능해. 며칠만 시간을 줘." 

\---- 

3일 후 창고에 들어온 스티브는 유령을 보았다. 

버키는 화이트보드 앞에 서서 메모를 하고 있었다. 스티브에게 등을 보인 채 서있었지만 친숙한 어깨선이었다. 스티브는 급하게 토템을 찾았지만 이건 현실이었다. 꿈이 아니었다. 

스티브의 걸음이 멈추자 버키가 몸을 돌렸다 그리고-- 스티브도 본인의 상태가 나쁘다는 건 당연히 알고 있었다. 정말로. 하지만 그래도 이건 너무했다. 이 남자는 정말로 버키와 조금 닮아 있었다. 만약 버키가 3일동안 짧은 수염을 기르고 긴팔셔츠의 넓은 넥라인 아래로 메탈이 보였다면. 만약 버키기 머리를 길러 뒤로 묶고 검은 테의 안경을 썼다면. 그리고 만약 버키가 살아 있었다면. 하지만 버키는 살아 있지 않았다. 

스티브가 버키를 마지막을 본 것은 2011년 7월이었고 당시에 버키는 짧은 머리를 하고 수염이 없었으며 미국인이었다. 그리고 모스코바의 버려진 동물병원과 함께 산산조각이 났었다. 

스티브는 여기 서있으면 안됐다. 버키와 조금 닮은 남자가 있다는 이유만으로 스티브의 심장은 터질 것만 같았고 스티브의 슬픔이 저 남자에게로 투영되려고 했다. 

"안녕," 남자가 부드러운 목소리로 말했다. "야샤라고 해. 나타샤의 초대를 받았어." 

러시아 악센트가 살짝 섞인 야샤의 말에 정신을 차린 스티브는 그와 악수를 했다. 야샤는 마르고 키가 컸으며 어깨가 넓었고 여름의 대부분을 야외에서 보낸 것처럼 피부가 타있었다. 조명 아래에서 보이는 야샤의 눈은 버키와 같은 회청색이었다. 

"반가워," 스티브가 가까스로 말을 꺼냈다. "난 스티브 로저스. 네 작업공간은 창문 옆에 거울이 있는 곳이야." 

고개를 끄덕인 야샤가 흘러내린 어두운 머리칼을 왼손으로 귀 뒤로 넘겼다. 스티브는 그 움직임을 바라볼 수 밖에 없었고 야샤의 소매가 팔꿈치까지 내려가는 걸 지켜봤다. 

야샤의 왼팔은 기계로 된 의수였다. 근육의 굴곡이라던가 완벽한 모양의 관절, 놀라울 정도로 민첩한 손가락이 정말 진짜 팔 같았다. 야샤가 손가락을 구부릴 때면 윙윙거리는 소리가 희미하게 나면서 겉의 철판들이 움직였다. 엄청나게 진보된 기술이었다. 스티브는 이런 비슷한 것도 본 적이 없었다. 토니가 만들기 좋아하는 외골격 수트를 입고 돌아다니는 걸 본 적이 있었는데도 말이다. 

스티브가 그 팔을 너무 오래 쳐다본 나머지 소름이 돋는다고 느껴질 정도였고 야샤가 헛기침을 하고 나서야 스티브는 깜짝 놀라 시선을 거뒀다. "미안," 스티브가 말을 더듬었다. "그거-- 그거 정말 훌륭한 의수네." 

야샤는 작게 미소 지었지만 진심에서 우러난 것은 전혀 아니었다. 스티브가 팔을 언급한 것이 야샤를 불편하게 만든 것 같았다. "고마워. 몇 년 전 사고로 팔을 잃었거든. 뇌랑 연결돼 있는 거야." 

그 말을 증명하려는 듯 야샤가 손을 움직여 보았고 그 위로 빛이 약하게 반사되었다. 

"그렇구나," 이렇게 말한 스티브가 억지로 몸을 돌려 본인의 책상으로 향했다. 방의 반대편에서부터 뒤통수를 뚫을 것 같은 나타샤의 날카로운 시선이 느껴졌다. 스티브는 나타샤가 있는 줄도 몰랐어서 스스로가 바보같이 느껴졌다. 만난 지 10분만에 새로운 위조꾼과 관계가 소원해지는 짓을 하고 싶지는 않았는데 병신 같은 말을 했을 뿐만 아니라 허둥대는 모습을 나타샤에게 보여주기까지 했다. "멋지네." 

야샤가 스티브의 뒤에서 작게 웃더니 조용히 방의 구석으로 걸어갔다. 스티브는 그런 야샤를 곁눈질로 지켜봤다. 야샤의 자세는 곧았고 걸음걸이는 부드럽고 느긋했으며 엄청 무거울 팔에도 불구하고 균형이 맞춰져 있었다. 아주 잠깐 동안 야샤에게서 입대 전의 버키가 너무나도 많이 겹쳐 보였다. 어렸고 무적이었던 모습이 말이다. 원래 버키는 저렇게 편안하게 걸었었지만 전쟁에서 돌아온 이후로는 날카롭고 사나운 눈을 가지고 포식자처럼 걸었었다. 

스티브는 침을 삼키며 고개를 돌렸다. 가슴에서 환영통이 느껴졌다. 

\---- 

프놈펜 미션 후에 둘은 차를 끌고 시엠레아프로 갔었다. 너드인 버키가 앙코르 유적을 벌써 3번째 보고 싶어했기 때문이었다. 

이들이 렌트한 차는 엄청 큰 신형 렉석스였는데 둘의 취향에는 맞지 않게 너무 화려했지만 급하게 빌릴 수 있는 유일한 기종이었다. 그래도 에어컨이 있었느니 불만은 없었다. 

스티브는 운전을 하고 있었고 버키는 긴 다리와 깨끗한 맨발을 대쉬보드에 올린 채로 조수석에 늘어져 있었다. 

버키는 집에 있는 듯 편안해 보였는데 전세계의 덥고 외진 곳이라면 어디서든 이랬다. 버키는 더운 걸 좋아했고 여름옷도 잘 어울렸다. 햇빛에 탄 버키의 피부에 흰 나시와 카키바지는 흠 잡을 데가 없었다. 스티브는 항상 돼지마냥 땀을 흘렸고 샤워를 하고 나와도 냄새가 가시지 않았지만 버키는 더울 때 그 꽃을 피웠다. 심지어 땀을 흘리는 모습도 매력적이었다. 

생수와 파인애플을 더 사기 위해 차를 멈췄을 때 스티브는 버키가 단정하게 다리를 내리고는 샌달을 신고 차에서 나서는 슬림하면서도 민첩한 모습을 바라봤다. 

20년 전 스티브가 버키를 처음 만났을 때는 뉴욕의 추운 회색빛 한겨울이었다. 그 때도 버키가 이렇게 아름답다고 생각했었나? 당시 버키가 그낭 아름다운 사람이었다면 지금의 버키는 스티브가 본 적 없는 생기를 내뿜는 정말 너무나도 아름다운 사람이었다. 

"뭘 보고 있어?" 파인애플을 입에 가득 넣은 채로 차에 올라탄 버키가 생수병을 스티브에게 던지며 물었다. 

스티브는 버키에게서 눈을 떼지 않은 채로 페트병을 받았고 버키는 어두운 색의 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 버키는 26살이었지만 전쟁을 겪은 사람에게서만 볼 수 있는 연륜을 가지고 있었다. 그리고 망할, 스티브는 버키를 너무나도 사랑해서 가슴이 터질 것만 같았다. 

"사랑해," 스티브가 불쑥 말했다. 갑자기 이걸 큰 소리로 말하지 않으면 이 순간이 사라질 것만 같았기 때문이었다. 버키의 입꼬리가 작게 말려 올려가 기쁜 미소를 지었다. 버키는 기어 위로 몸을 기울여 밖에서 안 보이도록 조심하면서 스티브의 입에 조금은 끈적하고 얼얼한 키스를 했다. 

"난 거의 한평생 동안 널 사랑해왔어, 개새끼야," 버키가 생수병의 뚜껑을 열면서 다정히 말했다. "드디어 너도 나와 같은 감정을 가지게 돼서 다행이야." 

\---- 

"피어스는 무장되어 있어," 야샤가 온지 며칠 후에 나타샤가 슬라이드를 넘기며 말했다. "그러니 이 점도 고려를 해봐야 해." 

샘이 작게 신음했다. 상류층 정치인이 무장되어있다니 좆도 놀랄 일은 아니지만 그래도 미션이 쉬울 거라는 기적에 대한 희망을 가져볼 수는 있지 않은가. 

"그건 내가 도와줄 수 있을 것 같은데," 야샤가 말했다. 모두들 고개를 돌려 야샤를 보자 그가 어깨를 조금 으쓱했다. "피어스를 무장시킨 게 나거든." 

스티브가 배신당했다는 듯이 야샤를 쳐다봤다. 팀의 멤버가 타겟과 일한 적이 있다는 것은 언제나 조금 구린 구석이 있는 일이었다. 게다가 피어스는 스티브의 연인을 죽인 자다. 야샤는 아직 모두에게 미스테리 같은 인물이었다. 호의적이고 겸손하긴 했어도 야샤는 자기자신과 자신이 한 일에 대해 말을 꺼내질 않았다. 스티브의 털이 곤두서는 건 당연했다. 

"왜 그랬지?" 스티브가 거친 목소리로 말했다. 그 끝이 조금 떨리기도 했다. 

야샤가 몸을 돌려 스티브를 봤을 때 그 공허한 표정은 샘을 소름 돋게 했다. 

야샤는 바닥을 두드리던 왼발을 멈추고는 군인 또는 명사수에게서나 볼 수 있는 전형적인 계산된 경계 자세를 취했다. 

"살기 위해서," 야샤가 단조로운 목소리로 말했고 샘은 자기가 이 남자에 대해 아는 것이 정말 아무 것도 없다는 조금은 불쾌한 사실을 갑자기 깨닫게 되었다. 

갑자기 책상 의자에 기대어 있는 야샤가 평소의 온화하고 부드러운 남자처럼 보이지 않았다. 원래 위조꾼이 보여주는 모습은 자신의 실체가 아니라지만, 위장으로 감춘 본 모습이 그저 어두운 유령 그 자체인 것은 또 다른 일이었다. 

그리고 야샤는 눈을 깜박이더니 몸을 살짝 틀고 다시 왼발로 바닥을 두드리기 시작했다. 창고 안의 긴장된 분위기가 풀어졌고 샘이 숨을 들이켰다. 샘은 갑자기 야샤의 정상인척 하는 속임수가 참 고마워졌다. 그건 그림자를 가리는 덮개였다. 

"날 위해서 보안망에 구멍을 남겨놨어," 야샤가 의자에 등을 더 기대고는 손으로 머리를 빗으며 말했다. "쓸모가 있을 것 같았거든." 

"어떤 구멍을 말하는 거지?" 스티브가 말했다. 스티브는 야샤의 고백 이후 다시 친밀감을 얻고 싶어하는 것 같았다. 

"보여줄게," 야샤는 몸을 일으켜 화이트보드로 가더니 펜뚜껑을 열어 휘갈겨 쓰기 시작했다. 의수로 글을 쓰고 있었는데 양손잡이에 첨단기술이 합쳐져서 나온 놀라운 광경이었다. 바로 한 시간 전에 야샤가 오른손으로 글을 쓰는걸 샘이 분명히 봤으니 말이다. 처음에 샘은 야샤가 엄청 악필이라고 생각했지만 곧 도저히 읽을 수 없던 그 꼬부랑글씨들이 아름다운 곡선의 키릴문자가 되었다. 

"난 그들이 기지 장소에서 쓰던 몇몇 코드들을 피어스를 무장시키면서 그의 무의식에 심어놨어," 야샤가 글을 쓰며 설명했다. 보드의 오른쪽에는 단정하게 쓰인 러시아어 단어들이 일정한 줄 간격으로 나열되어 있었다. 

의자에 앉아있던 클린트와 스티브는 몸을 앞으로 기울여 그 단어들을 보다가 고개를 돌려 기대에 찬 표정으로 나타샤를 쳐다봤다. 

야샤가 쓴 단어들을 조용히 읽는 나타샤의 입술이 움직였다. 그리고는 다른 멤버들을 위해 단어들을 번역해줬다. "Желание, 갈망. Ржaвый, 부식. Семнадцать, 열일곱. Возвращение на родину, 귀향. Добросердечный, 상냥. Солдат, 솔져." 

고개를 끄덕인 야샤가 펜을 오른손으로 옮겨 쥐었다. 야샤는 단어들 위로 펜을 두드리더니 각 단어 아래에 그 의미 그리고 6개의 숫자들을 썼다. "이 단어들은 다 각각의 숫자와 짝지어져 있어서 피어스의 무의식에 있는 모든 키패드들을 통해 작동시킬 수 있어. 공중전화, 휴대폰, 에이티엠 등 뭐든지 말이야. 단 가장 철저한 보안이 되어있는 금고는 빼고. 피어스의 무의식 보안을 뚫을 수 있는 해킹코드라고 생각해둬." 

클린트가 손을 들었다. "정확히 어떻게 작동하는 거지?" 

야샤가 비밀번호를 입력하는 손동작을 했다. "모든 게 괜찮다는 확인코드로 작동을 해. 꿈 속에서 20분 동안은 보안을 없애주지. 꿈 속에서 어느 키패드에든 이 코드들 중 하나를 입력해. 꿈의 길이를 잘 고려해서 써야 해. 딱 한 번만 쓸 수 있거든. 그래서 6개를 만들었고." 

멤버들은 다들 놀란 표정이었다. 스티브는 눈을 크게 떴고 클린트는 입을 조금 벌리고 있었다. 샘도 자기 입이 벌어져 있을 거라고 확신했다. 

꿈 공유에 대해 충분히 알고 있는 사람이라면 누구에게나 무장화는 식은 죽 먹기였지만 이 정도 수준으로 구멍을 의도적으로 남긴 채 적발되지 않았다는 것은 오직 최고만이 할 수 있는 일이었다. 꿈 공유에 있어서 야샤의 경력이 어떤지 샘은 전혀 알지 못했지만 야샤의 위장 기술과 이 속임수를 볼 때 야샤가 경력이 풍부하고 정말 똑똑하다는 것은 확실했다. 

"도대체," 스티브가 목을 가다듬으며 말했다. "그걸 어떻게 해낸거지?" 

야샤는 입꼬리를 올려 웃었지만 거기엔 뭔가 찝찝한 구석이 있었다. "난 압박을 받을 때 착하게 굴지 않거든." 야샤는 보드의 왼편에도 6개의 숫자배열을 썼다. 쓰인 숫자는 오른쪽 코드와 같은 종류였지만 그 순서가 달랐다. "피어스의 무의식은 이 코드를 경고로 인식해. 내가 피어스를 무장화시켰을 때 이거랑 다른 코드들도 같이 넣어놨어." 

클린트가 경이롭다는 듯 휘파람을 불었다. 그의 미소는 야샤만큼 날카로웠다. "스티브, 얘 맘에 드는데. 우리 멤버로 계속 두자." 

야샤가 웃음을 터뜨리고는 나타샤의 타블렛에 손짓하며 러시아어로 뭐라 말했다. 그러자 나타샤는 돌로 조각한 것처럼 생긴 얼굴을 한 남자의 사진을 띄웠다. 

"브록 럼로우," 나타샤가 말했다. "피어스의 오른팔이자 쉴드 스트라이크팀의 리더야. 쉴드는 전략적 국토 개입, 집행 및 병참국의 약자로, CIA보다 더 높은 보안수준을 가진 정보기관이지. 피어스의 사무실은 워싱턴에 있는 쉴드 본부, 즉 트리스켈리온의 꼭대기층에 위치해 있어." 

"럼로우는 피어스와 매우 가까운 사이야," 야샤가 말을 이으며 의자에 앉았다. "피어스에 대해 자세히 알고 있으니 피어스의 부업에 대해서도 알고 있다고 봐도 무방하겠지. 그걸 이용해볼 수도 있어." 

"좋아," 클린트가 프라푸치노의 휘핑크림을 쩝쩝 빨면서 말했다. 도대체 어디서 스타벅스를 찾은 건지 샘은 알 수가 없었지만 질투가 났다. "럼로우를 만나 본 적이 있어. 더러운 개새끼던데. 인간쓰레기인 것도 모자라서 인신매매자라고 해도 그닥 놀랍지는 않을 것 같아." 

야샤가 웃었다. 하지만 유쾌한 기색은 없었다. “나도 그렇게 생각해.”

스티브가 일어나 화이트보드를 돌렸다. “좋아,” 스티브가 말했다. “이제 피어스의 무의식 보안을 뚫어 낼 방법을 찾았으니 계획을 짜볼까.”

“난 럼로우로 위장해야 할 것 같아,” 야샤가 말했다. “그리고 피어스가 자신이 어디론가 가고 있다고 착각하게 만들려면 피어스의 운전기사가 되는 것도 좋은 방법일 거야.”

클린트가 생각에 잠긴 채 고개를 끄덕였다. “옛날식 뒷통수 때리기는 어때? 피어스를 또 다른 꿈에 빠지게 한 뒤 럼로우가 배신을 하도록 만드는 거야. 그니까, 럼로우가 반역을 지휘한다면? 그리고 피어스는 누가 자신에게 등을 돌렸는지 추측을 해야 하는 거지.”

“그래,” 샘이 말했다. “그것도 괜찮다. 아니면 누군가와 미팅이 예정되어있는 것처럼 꾸며도 되고.”

“아니면 그냥 피어스가 럼로우를 시켜 누군가에게 연락해야 할 상황을 만드는 거야,” 나타샤가 제안했다.

“클린트의 말이 일리가 있는 것 같아,” 야샤가 말했다. “피어스는… 굉장히 거만해. 럼로우나 다른 몇몇이 반역을 일으킬 가능성이 아주 없지는 않아. 그게 현실적인지는 모르겠지만 말이야. 그렇게 오래 일한 걸 보면 피어스에 대한 럼로우의 충성심은 꽤 큰 것 같거든.”

“좋아,” 스티브가 아이디어들을 화이트보드에 적으며 말했다. “클린트의 아이디어를 이용하면 피어스 본인으로부터 동업자 명단을 빼낼 수 있어. 하지만 금고를 터는 방법도 배제해서는 안돼.”

“금고는 파일 캐비넷이나 디지털 기록 보관소에 있을 수 있어,” 나타샤가 말했다. “실제 기관이 아닌 사람들에 대한 정보니까 말이야.”

“좋은 생각이야.” 스티브가 받아 적었다. “내 생각엔 럼로우의 배경을 조사하고 그가 아직도 피어스에게 충성을 다하고 있는지 확인해봐야 할 것 같아. 거기서부터 시작하자. 야샤, 럼로우를 미행하는 게 좋겠어.”

야샤가 고개를 끄덕였다. “내일 워싱턴으로 갈 수 있어, 너가 원한다면 말이야.”

스티브가 고개를 저었다. “일단 나타샤가 가지고 올 정보가 어떨지 보자.” 스티브가 작게 미소 지었다. “무장화 정말 잘했어. 너의 코드가 많은 문제들을 해결해 줄 거야.”

야샤가 무표정한 표정으로 어깨를 으쓱했다. 샘이 보기에 야샤는 나도 누군가가 내 좆같은 문제들을 해결해줬다면 참 좋았을 텐데라고 말하고 싶어하는 게 분명해 보였다. 하지만 야샤는 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

\----

다음날 아침, 샘이 작업실에 들어왔을 때 나타샤는 러시아어로 화를 내면서 통화하고 있었다. 나타샤는 샘에게 손을 흔들더니 핸드폰에다 대고 씩씩거리며 몇 마디를 더 하다가 갑자기 통화를 끊었다.

“무슨 일 있어?” 샘이 책상으로 걸어가 그 위에 가방을 놓았다. 아직 엄청 이른 시간이었고 다른 사람들은 도착하지 않은 상태였다. 샘은 새벽에 라일리의 이름을 부르며 악몽에서 깨어난 후 잠을 더 잘 수가 없어 여기에 온 것이었다.

나타샤가 한숨을 쉬며 관자놀이를 문질렀다. “야샤에 대해 알아보고 있는데 어렵네.”

샘은 표정을 찌푸리고 커피를 타기 시작했다. “무슨 말이야?”

나타샤가 샘의 옆으로 와 커피 타는 것을 도왔다. 누군가가 불시에 들어올 것을 대비해 더 조용히 대화를 나누기 위한 것으로 보였다. “스티브가 야샤 옆에서 이상하게 굴어. 아마 야샤가 반즈와 많이 닮았기 때문이겠지. 야샤가 진짜로 반즈일 경우는 불가능하다는 거 알아. 그 폭발에서 살아남을 수 있는 사람은 없으니까. 그리고 내가 아는 바로는 야샤는 당시에 모스코바 근처에도 있지 않았어.”

잠시 침묵이 흘렀고 커피머신이 작동하기 시작하자 나타샤는 핸드폰을 꺼내 클린트에게 베이글을 사오라고 문자를 보냈다. 샘은 나타샤가 이야기를 더 이어나가지 않을 거라고 거의 확신했지만 나타샤는 말을 계속했다. “끔찍했어, 샘. 사람들이 괜히 재앙이라고 불렀던 게 아니야.”

샘이 나타샤의 직설적이고 잔인한 표현에 놀라 눈을 깜박였다. “모스코바 일 말하는 거야?”

나타샤가 고개를 끄덕였다. 나타샤의 표정은 굳어있었고 감정적이었다. 샘은 처음으로 나타샤의 본모습을 조금 보게 된 것 같았다. “그 일 직전까지 스티브와 반즈는 정말 행복했었어. 아마 결혼 이야기도 나왔었을 거야. 나중에 스티브는 반즈가 ‘그래’라고 말하며 프로포즈를 받아들이는 것에 대한 이야기만 했었거든. 이 일을 한 지 그렇게 오래되지는 않았지만 그 둘에 대해 들은 적은 있었어. 같이 일한 것은 내가 들었던 대로 정말 엄청난 경험이었지. 그런데 반즈가 죽어버린 거야.”

나타샤가 말을 멈췄고 샘은 테이블에서 커피가루를 닦아냈다.

그리고는 나타샤가 거친 숨을 내뱉더니 말했다. “반즈의 유령은 약간은 사진 같은 거야. 스티브가 기억하는 버전의 반즈인 거지. 반즈의 죽음에 대해 스티브가 느끼는 죄책감으로 인해 왜곡되어 있어. 나로서는 반즈가 실제로 어떻게 생겼는지 기억하기가 힘들어. 그래서 야샤에 대해 알아보는 게 더 어렵고. 조사를 좀 해봤는데 야샤의 이야기는 사실이야.”

그 때 문이 열리면서 클린트가 종이백과 스무디 컵들을 들고 들어왔다. “안녕,” 클린트가 말했다. “표정들이 왜 그렇게 시무룩해?”

“야샤와 반즈에 대해 이야기하고 있었어,” 샘이 대답하고는 클린트가 내려놓은 스무디를 바로 가져와 마셨다.

클린트는 마음에 들지 않는다는 듯 입술을 오므리더니 나타샤를 째려봤다. “그냥 좀 내버려두면 안돼, 냇? 이제까지 야샤가 반즈랑 연결되는 점이라고는 그 턱선이랑 하는 일 밖에 없잖아. 비밀은 지켜주게 해주자고, 되게 지키고 싶어하는 것 같으니까.”

나타샤가 이를 악물었다. 이전에도 이 주제로 이야기를 하다가 싸운 것이 분명했다. “그냥 이해하고 싶을 뿐이야,“ 나타샤가 말했다. “나도 사람들이 비밀을 가지도록 놔두는걸 좋아하는 거 알잖아, 클린트. 그게 피해를 주지 않는 한 말이야.”

“야샤의 비밀이 다른 멤버들의 비밀에 비해 무슨 피해를 더 준다는 건지 전혀 이해를 못하겠어,” 클린트가 외쳤다. “야샤는 추천을 받아서 온 사람이고, 너도 걔의 신분이 합법적인 거 알잖아. 도대체 뭘 더 알아내겠다는 거야, 냇? 우리 중에 전과 없는 사람은 없어. 난 얘가 마음에 든단 말이야, 내가 좋아하는 사람은 그렇게 많지 않다는 거 알잖아.”

나타샤는 입을 열어 뭔가 더 쏘아붙이려고 했지만 클린트가 테이블에 놓인 크림치즈와 연어베이글을 나타샤 앞으로 들이댔다. “여기, 베이글 먹고 그만둬. 예상치 못한 일이 일어나면 그 때 해결하자고. 자 그럼, 커피 있어? 교통이 거지 같았거든. 이렇게 일찍부터 빡치고 싶지는 않아.”

샘이 말없이 커피메이커를 가리키자 클린트가 고맙다는 뜻으로 샘의 어깨를 두드렸다.

나타샤는 코로 큰 숨을 들이켰지만 베이글을 가지고 자기 자리로 돌아가 문서파일을 열었다.

클린트는 자기 책상으로 가던 걸음을 멈춰 나타샤의 어깨 위에 손을 올려 말없이 사과를 했고 나타샤도 그 위에 자기 손을 얹어 조금 꽉 쥐면서 사과를 받아주었다.

샘은 그 둘이 괜찮아질 거라고 생각했다.

\----

“실험을 받은 적이 있군,” 브루스가 창고 안 침묵을 깨며 말했다. 브루스가 자기에게 말하는 줄 안 스티브는 노트북으로부터 고개를 올렸지만 브루스는 그를 보고 있는 것이 아니었다.

야샤는 20분 동안 지속되어야 할 꿈으로부터 막 깨어난 상태였다. 스티브가 시계를 확인했다. 딱 7분이 지나있었다.

야샤가 한숨을 쉬었다. “그게 그렇게 딱 보이나?” 의자에서 일어난 야샤가 양쪽 어깨를 돌리자 메탈암의 철판들이 물결처럼 움직였다.

“네 시간짜리 섬나신이 네 몸에서는 한 시간 반 동안만 지속돼,” 브루스가 건조하게 말했다. “스티브랑 일하다보니 알아차린 거지. 쟤 같은 경우는 일반 섬나신의 효과가 한 시간 밖에 안되거든. 넌 조금 더 느릴 뿐이야.” 

야샤가 스티브를 쳐다보자 스티브가 어깨를 으쓱했다. 2003년 스티브가 받은 세럼은 스티브의 신진대사를 엄청 강화시켰기 때문에 더 강한 진정제가 필요했다. 프로젝트 오네이로이 당시 꿈의 길이가 길면 스티브는 너무 빨리 꿈에서 나와야 했었다. 그 때는 스티브라는 한 명의 군인만을 위해 다른 종류의 약을 준비하는 게 훨씬 힘들었었다.

버키와 했던 미션에서는 둘 다 더 강한 진정제를 사용했었다. 그게 더 편했기 때문이었다. 약제사가 두 종류의 약을 만들 필요도 없었고 버키는 어떤 일을 겪든 살아남을 수 있는 능력이 있었으니까.

“말을 하지 않아서 미안해,” 야샤가 브루스에게 말했다. “내 의지로 받은 게 아니라서, 가끔 잘 까먹어.”

브루스가 손을 저었다. “아냐, 괜찮아. 스티브가 받는 걸로 똑같이 만들어줄게. 피어스한테도 이걸 주사할 거야. 그래야 2단계에서 피어스를 쐈을 때 림보로 떨어질 테니까. 그냥 킥 전에 죽지 않도록만 조심해. 스티브의 몸에서 킥 전까지 효과가 지속되도록 개조된 약이거든.”

야샤가 고개를 끄덕였다. “합리적이네.” 몸을 일으킨 야샤는 자켓을 집어 문으로 향했다. “산책 갈 건데. 점심 먹고 싶은 사람?”

클린트가 일어났다. “나. 나도 갈래, 너만 괜찮다면. 나도 운동 좀 해야겠어.” 야샤가 고개를 끄덕이자 클린트는 후드를 입고 다른 멤버들에게 손을 흔들었다. “원하는 거 문자로 보내. 우리가 가져올게.”

스티브가 고개를 끄덕이자 둘은 밖을 향해 나갔다. 스티브는 클리트가 계단을 내려가며 하는 말을 들을 수가 있었다. “내가 보고타에 있던 때에 대해서 말해준 적이 있었나?” 그리고는 문이 쿵 소리와 함께 닫혔고 창고 안은 조용해졌다.

팀에서 조금은 비인간적인 멤버가 자기뿐만이 아니라는 걸 알게 되는 건 이상한 일이었다. 스티브는 자신과 똑같은 섬나신 문제를 가지고 있는 사람은 만나본 적이 없었고 여기에 대해 고마워해야 할지 슬퍼해야 할지 알 수가 없었다. 스티브는 자기 의지로 세럼을 맞았지만 야샤는 확실히 경우가 달라 보였다.

“그럼,” 그 때 나타샤가 조용히 말했다. 부러 표정을 무심하게 한 것 같았다. “너희 둘은 피어스의 보안을 더 조심하도록 해. 야샤가 코드를 넣어놔서 다행이야, 안 그랬으면 둘 다 큰일 날 뻔했어.”

“알았어,” 스티브가 이렇게 말하고는 목을 가다듬었다. “조심할게.”

\----

작업 과정은 쉽게 자리를 잡았다. 나타샤와 클린트는 정보를 모으고 브루스는 틈틈이 멤버들에게 섬나신 혼합물을 테스트했다. 샘은 청사진을 끝없이 그려댔고 스티로폼 블록으로 난장판을 만들어 샘의 책상이 아닌 다른 작업실 공간에서까지 스티로폼 블록이 이리저리 널려있었다. 

야샤는 작업실을 들락날락했다. 피어스의 운전기사인 클라우스 스펜서 그리고 브록 럼로우를 미행하느라 워싱턴에 자주 가야 했기 때문이었다. 작업실에 있을 때는 파일을 읽으며 메모를 하거나 거울 앞에서 위장을 연습했다.

스티브는 원래 위장에 관심이 많았다. 야샤가 다른 사람의 제스쳐를 반복하면서 따라하는 것이나 스펜서의 고상하고 딱 부러지는 억양으로 말하는 것은 정말 놀라운 광경이었다.

버키 덕분에 스티브는 좋은 위장을 위해 필요한 기초작업에 대해 다른 추출가보다 더 잘 알고 있었다. 대부분의 꿈공유 업계 사람들은 위조꾼들을 무임승차자로 치부하고는 했다. 들어와서 다른 사람의 얼굴로 바꾸기만 하면 돈을 번다는 것이었다. 하지만 좋은 위조꾼이 되려면 디테일이 중요했다. 억양이나 특이한 버릇을 틀리게 되면 미션 전체가 위험해졌다.

야샤가 작업하는 걸 보는 건 잠시 쉬는 시간을 가질 좋은 핑계였고 스티브는 이걸 백분 활용하기로 했다. 스티브는 등 스트레칭을 하고는 과자 그리고 클린트가 만든 맛없는 커피 한 잔을 들고 뒤로 기대 앉아 쇼를 즐겼다.

스티브는 4년 간 위조꾼과의 일을 피했고 그 이유는 그들 중 아무도 버키가 아니었기 때문이었다. 하지만 솔직히 말해서 스티브는 자기 눈 앞에서 위조꾼이 변신하는 모습을 보는 걸 그리워했었다. 야샤는 확실히 대충하는 사람이 아니었다. 그는 유능했고 똑똑했으며 자기가 맡은 일을 정말 잘해냈다. 

어느 날 아침, 야샤가 입을 열어 럼로우의 낮고 거친 목소리로 웃었다. 그게 너무나도 정확하고 특이한 나머지 놀란 클린트가 고개를 휙 돌렸다. 그 때 스티브는 야샤를 부른게 좋은 결정이었다는 걸 마침내 인정했다.

야샤는 샘처럼 멤버들과 무리없이 어울렸다. 말이 많지는 않았지만 말을 할 때면 대부분 쓸모 있는 말이었고 때로는 정말 웃긴 말도 했다. 야샤는 건조한 농담을 잘쳤고 놀랍게도 허세도 잘 부렸다. 그래서 토니는 야샤를 귀여워했다. (비록 야샤는 토니를 그렇게 보지 않았지만.)

야샤는 일을 그냥 잘하는 게 아니라 끝내주게 잘했다. 스티브로서는 인정하기가 정말 싫었지만 버키보다도 더 잘했다. 야샤가 버키보다 손톱만큼 더 빨랐고, 소름끼치도록 섬뜩한 꿈을 몇 번 겪어보니 꿈 공간에서의 고통도 더 잘 견디는 것 같았다. 스티브는 배에 총을 몇 발 맞아 피를 흘리면서도 그렇게 오랫동안 위장을 유지하는 사람은 본 적이 없었다. 어떻게 야샤가 그런 기술을 얻게 되었는지 스티브는 정말 알고 싶지가 않았다.

가끔 테스트가 잘 진행되지 않은 꿈에서 깨어나면 야샤의 눈은 뭔가에 사로잡힌듯 정말 공허해졌다. 야샤는 보통 한시도 가만히 있지를 못했는데 때로는 부자연스러울 정도로 그랬다. 다리를 떨고 왼손으로 테이블을 두드리고 글을 읽을 때에는 입술을 꿈틀거리는 것이다. 하지만 아무도 창고에 없을 거라고 생각했는지 거울에 비친 자신을 바라보면서 석상마냥 가만히 앉아있는 야샤를 스티브는 본 적이 있었다.

야샤는 자신에 대한 정보를 절대로 말해주지 않았다. 하는 일이 이렇다보니 놀랄 일은 아니었지만 그래도 조금 불안하기는 했다. 다른 멤버들의 경우 스티브는 그들에 대해 뭔가 알고 있는 것이 존재하기는 했었다. 클린트는 영국 사람들이 사치스러운 집을 짓는 리얼리티쇼를 좋아하고 나타샤는 소련에서 살던 어린 시절에 먹지 못했었던 엄청나게 단 음료들을 좋아했다. 또한 브루스는 겉으로는 티가 나지 않지만 분노조절문제를 가지고 있어 약을 더 먹지 않고 이를 해결하기 위해 요가를 했다. 그리고 스티브는 샘의 둘도 없는 친구이자 전우인 라일리가 자메이카의 절벽에서 떨어져 죽은 사실도 알고 있었다.

스티브는 모두에게 자기자신을 내보이는, 비밀이 없는 사람이었다. 스티브가 항상 다른 이들의 결점을 찾아내 거짓과 사기를 폭로하여 정의를 이뤘던 반면 비밀을 가지고 있는 사람은 버키였다. 버키의 군기록조차 엄청난 기밀이었기에 그걸 지웠을 때는 아무도 프로젝트 오네이로이의 주요 멤버가 기록에서 사라졌다는 것을 알아채지조차 못했었다.

버키는 언제나 다른 사람인척 했기 때문에 그 본모습은 오직 스티브만이 알고 있었다. 겉으로 보기에 버키는 카멜레온이었고 매력적인 사람이었으며 엄청난 조준실력을 가졌고 세상이 불타는 걸 보고 싶어하는 사람이었다. 하지만 그 이면은, 멋진 스웨터 그리고 스크래치가 난 군번줄을 벗은 버키는 그저 흉 진 무릎을 가진 브루클린 출신의 키가 크고 힘 센 소년일 뿐이었다.

버키의 크레바스는 너무나도 깊고 어두워 스티브에게조차 그 바닥이 보이지 않았었다. 전쟁은 버키에게 엄청난 영향을 줬었다. 전쟁에서 돌아온 후 버키는 혼자서 악몽을 이겨내야 했었다. 이라크에서 돌아와 네바다로 재배치되기 전에 군대에서 버키를 보내주지 않았기 때문이었다. 스티브가 프로젝트 오네이로이에서 버키를 다시 만났을 때 버키는 브루클린을 떠났을 때의 속편했던 모습으로부터 달라진 게 거의 없었다. 혹은 적어도 정말 열심히 그런 척을 했었다.

하지만 스티브가 없는 중동에서 버키가 보고, 직접 하기도 한 어둡고 절망적인 일들은 항상 버키의 마음 속에 자리하고 있었다. 군대에서 버키의 어머니에게 버키가 임무 중 행방불명되었다는 소식을 보내지 않았다면 스티브는 버키가 전쟁포로로 있던 4주에 대해 절대로 알지 못했을 것이다.

버키는 스티브에게 말하지 않았었고 스티브도 버키에게 묻지 않았었다. 하지만 가끔, 정말 가끔 버키는 구멍이 마구 뚫려있는 사람 같았다. 마치 누군가가 샷건으로 그에게 키스한 것처럼.

야샤의 칠흑 같은 어둠은 버키에 비해 더 깊어 보였지만 경계를 푼 순간에는 그걸 알아차리기가 더 쉬웠다. 야샤의 머릿속에 유령들이 있다는 것은누구나 알 수 있었다. 다만 그 유령들의 언어를 이해할 수 있는 사람들은 아무도 없었다.

\----

“그럼 자기가 들어가본 꿈 중에 가장 이상했던 건 뭐야?” 샘이 테이블 끝의 자리에 앉아 몸을 앞으로 빼면서 말했다.

“오, 나한테 좋은 이야기가 있어,” 클린트가 눈을 반짝이며 말했다. 그러던 중 팔꿈치로 맥주병을 넘어뜨릴 뻔 했지만 완전히 넘어뜨리기 전 나타샤가 병을 잡아 클린트를 향해 눈을 굴렸다. “유니콘이 있었지,” 클린트가 말을 이었다.

이들은 클린트가 스타벅스를 다녀오던 중 발견한 작고 초라한 술집에 와있었다. 작업실에서 멀지 않은 곳이었다. 스티브는 원치 않는 관심을 받을까 불안해 했지만 이들이 들어와 맥주를 마실 때까지 아무도 이들에게 눈길을 주지 않았다. 스티브는 캐쥬얼하게 옷을 입은 여느 다른 30대 친구들 모임처럼 논다는 것이 얼마나 근사한 일인지 잘 까먹고는 했었다. 술집은 반쯤 비어있었지만 이들의 이상한 대화를 커버해줄 정도로는 시끄러웠다.

오늘은 버키의 유령이 클린트와 야샤 위로 건물을 떨어뜨렸고 미안한 마음이 든 스티브는 모두에게 맥주를 쏘기로 했다. 샘은 스티브가 팀의 결속을 위해 일부러 그런게 아니냐고 추궁했지만 어쨌든 모두들 여기에 왔고 좋은 시간을 보내고 있었다.

야샤는 스티브의 옆에 앉아 있었고 부스가 너무 작은 나머지 둘의 허벅지는 맞붙어있었다. 야샤는 오후 내내 조용했고 평소보다 더 부산스러웠지만 지금은 긴장이 풀리고 조금은 즐거워 보였다. 야샤가 왼손가락으로 병을 두드리면서 메탈이 병에 부딪히는 소리가 작게 났지만 나른하고 만족스러워 보이기까지 했다. 스티브는 그 소리가 마음에 들었다.

“그니까,” 클린트가 이야기를 시작했다. “스티브가 팀에 들어오라고 날 꼬시기 전에 마지막으로 한 일이었는데 타겟은 배우였지. 어린이 프로그램에 엄청 많이 나온 사람이었는데 소아성애자 의혹이 있었어. 설계자는 존나 미친 놈이었고 원더랜드를 만드는 게 좋겠다고 생각을 한 거야. 그래서 원더랜드를 하기로 했는데 그걸로도 모자랐던 거지, 세상에.” 클린트가 몸을 기울여 야샤를 가리켰다. “동물로 위장해본 적 있어 친구?”

야샤는 코웃음을 치더니 얼굴에 붙어있던 머리카락을 뒤로 넘겼다. “응, 망할 골든리트리버로. 존나 이상하고 병신 같은 일이었어. 그 후로 다시는 한 적이 없지.”

샘이 터져나오는 웃음을 참았고 나타샤의 입꼬리도 위로 올라갔다. 뭔가 무섭고 미스테리한 동료가 개로 위장을 했다는 것은 정말 재미있는 이야기였다.

클린트도 즐거워보였다. “우리의 못난 위조꾼은 말하는 유니콘으로 위장하기로 했었지.”

샘은 결국 웃음을 참지 못하고 테이블로 쓰러져 폭소했다. “세상에.”

“그니까 말이야,” 클린트가 웃었다. “꿈을 꾸는 내내 웃음을 참으려고 애쓰면서 노래하는 숲 속 동물들을 피하고 다녔다니까. 정말 끔찍하도록 끝내주는 경험이었어.”

야샤는 그렇게 멍청한 사람들이 있다니 믿을 수가 없다는 듯 손으로 얼굴을 가리고는 한숨을 쉬며 아주 오랫동안 천천히 고개를 저었다. 하지만 야샤가 옆을 보며 스티브와 눈을 마주쳤을 때 스티브는 손으로 가려진 야샤의 입이 웃고 있다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 둘은 서로를 보며 미소 지었다. 데님을 입은 야샤의 허벅지의 온기가 스티브에게도 전해졌다.

샘이 헛기침을 하며 멤버들의 이목을 집중시켰다. “야샤? 그 개 꿈이 가장 이상한 꿈이었어?”

야샤가 샘을 보며 콧방뀌를 꼈다. “당연하지. 난 지루한 꿈들에서 일했었거든.”

스티브는 아무도 그걸 정말로 믿지는 않는 다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 하지만 모두들 야샤의 비밀을 존중했고 질문을 회피하는 야샤에게 뭐라고 하지 않았다.

“난 소련의 한 동네로 설계된 꿈에 들어갔던 적이 있었어,” 나타샤가 말했다. “단지 현실과 달랐던 점은 모두들 들판에서 섹스를 하고 헛간에서 놀아나고 있었다는 거지. 타겟이 러시아 역사 전공을 한 좌파 포르노 배우였거든.”

“사회주의적 꿈이군,” 야샤가 건조하게 말했다. “5개년 계획과 난교라니.”

제일 먼저 자리를 뜬 건 워싱턴으로 가는 이른 기차를 타야했던 야샤였다. 스티브는 문까지 야샤와 함께 걸어가 나무에 묶어둔 자전거의 자물쇠를 푸는 야샤를 지켜봤다.

“초대해줘서 고마워,” 야샤가 스티브를 보고 웃으며 말했다. “재밌었어.”

“나야말로 네가 와줘서 고맙지,” 스티브가 뒷통수를 긁적이며 어깨를 으쓱했다. “꿈에서 있었던 일은 다시 한 번 미안해.”

야샤가 고개를 저었다. “걱정 마. 그런데 스티브? 너 그 유령 없애야 돼. 결국엔 네 인생 전체가 망가질 거야.”

버키의 유령은 야샤를 피하고 다녔다. 조금 이상했지만 이해할만한 일이었다. 버키는 주로 스티브를 노렸다. 하지만 야샤는 멀리서나마 버키를 본 적이 있었고 그 유령이 자신과 조금 닮았다는 말도 들었었다. 그래야 야샤가 유령을 알아볼 수 있을 테니 해준 말이었다. 스티브는 나타샤가 야사에게 버키의 유령이 가까이 오면 쏴버리라고 시켰을 거라고 꽤나 확신했다.

스티브가 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. “알았어,” 스티브가 말했다. 울컥했는지 조금은 거친 목소리였다. “노력 중이야.” 

야샤는 조그맣게 흠 소리를 냈지만 더 밀어붙이지는 않았다. 자전거의 손잡이에 자물쇠를 두른 야샤가 안장 너머로 다리를 걸쳤다. 

“어디로 가?” 스티브가 물었다. 야샤가 여기에 대답하는 건 거의 기적 같은 일이라는 걸 알면서도 말이다.

하지만 야샤는 고개를 기울인 채 스티브를 보더니 보기 드문 신뢰를 보여줬다. “비네가힐.”

“오,” 스티브가 놀라 말했다. 어쩐지 자전거를 탄다 했더니. 비네가힐은 작업실로부터 4마일도 안 되는 곳이었다. 오래된 주택들을 지나 녹슨 자전거를 들고 낡은 임대 아파트 계단을 오르는 야샤의 모습이 그려졌다. 왜 그 생각에 슬퍼졌는지 스티브는 알 수 없었다.

미소를 지은 야샤가 몸을 기울여 왼손으로 스티브의 어깨를 잡았다. 놀라울 정도로 부드러운 손길이었다. “좋은 밤 보내,” 조용히 말한 야샤는 자전거를 돌려 어두운 9월의 밤 속으로 페달을 밟아 사라졌다.

스티브는 그런 야샤의 모습을 바라보기만 했다.

\----

9월에서 10월로 날짜가 넘어갔다. 피어스가 10월 마지막 날에 미국으로 돌아오므로 익스트래션은 일단 11월 6일 금요일로 정해졌다.

이제까지는 모든 게 순조로웠다. 다만 나타샤는 다양한 해외계좌에서 오고가는 이상한 돈과 이메일들이 걱정이었다. 인신매매와는 전혀 관련이 없어 보이는 과학 장비와 엄청난 양의 불법 무기가 위험 지역으로 가고 있었다. 아무 일 아닐 수도 있었지만 나타샤는 철저함을 빼면 아무것도 아닌 사람인지라 짜증이 나고 있었다.

토니는 이따금씩 들려 브루스와 과학에 대한 이야기를 하거나 클린트에게 새로 만든 기술을 보여줬다. 맨하튼의 타워에서 혼자 있는 게 꽤나 외로웠나보다라고 스티브는 추측했다. 대부분의 경우 토니의 방문은 반가운 일이었다. 비록 나머지 멤버들을 다 합친 것보다도 말이 많았지만.

10월 둘째 주에 스티브는 클린트와 점심 조깅을 다녀왔다. 가득 쌓인 음식 포장박스들을 들고 몸의 균형을 맞추던 스티브는 문을 걸어 들어오자마자 박스들을 다 떨어뜨릴 뻔 했다. 

야샤는 다시 정찰 미션을 하고 돌아온 참이었다. 샘도 지난 주 동안 같이 워싱턴에 있으면서 미로에 넣을 요소들을 조사했다. 스티브와 클린트가 음식을 가지러 간 사이에 돌아온 그 둘은 자기 자리가 아닌 다른 곳에 있었다.

토니는 몇 주 동안 팔을 보게 해달라고 야샤를 귀찮게 했는데 결국엔 야샤가 포기한 모양이었다. 야샤는 긴 의자에 앉아있었고 그 옆에서 토니가 끊임없이 수다를 떨며 팔을 이리저리 만지고 찔러보며 감탄사를 내고 있었다. 야샤는 상의를 탈의한 상태였고 스티브의 시선은 갑자기 야샤에게서 떨어질 수가 없었다. 야샤의 매끈하고 탄탄한 몸뿐만이 아니라 문신들 때문이었다.

팔의 무게를 지탱하기 위해서인지 야샤의 왼쪽 어깨는 모두 메탈로 되어있었는데 그 어깨에 빨간 별이 희미하게 그려져있었다. 왼쪽 옆구리에는 기계팔과 어울리는 철판, 기어 그리고 회로가 매우 현실적으로 그려져 있었고. 그 효과는 충격적이었다. 오래 쳐다볼수록 야샤가 더 비인간적으로 보이는 것이다. 그의 오른쪽 옆구리와 등의 일부에는 벚꽃나무가 수채화로 그려져 있었고 떨어지는 꽃잎들이 피부 위에 흩어져 있었다.

몇 년 전 사고로 팔을 잃었거든, 스티브는 첫날 야샤가 했던 말을 기억했다. 야샤의 왼쪽 옆구리에 있는 문신은 확실히 팔과 자연스럽게 이어지도록 하기 위한 것 같았고 꽃잎들은 이곳저곳의 흉터들을 가리고 있는 것 같았다. 스티브는 저렇게 넓은 면적을 가려야 하는 흉터를 남기는 사고가 뭐였을까 오랫동안 생각했다.

야샤의 몸이 정말 좋고 옷을 벗은 모습이 엄청 잘생겼다는 것도 놓칠 수 없는 점이었다.

스티브는 침을 꿀꺽 삼키며 그런 생각은 하지 않으려고 했다.

“와우,” 화장실에서 나온 샘이 스티브의 뒤에서 큰 소리로 말했다. “문신 멋진데.”

야샤가 고래를 돌려 둘을 쳐다보며 희미하게 웃었다. 상의를 탈의해서 불편한 기색이 역력했다. “고마워, 샘. 비보르크에 갈 거면 내가 누구 한 명 추천해줄 수 있어.”

“갈 것 같지는 않지만, 뭐 불가능이란 없으니까,” 샘이 웃으며 말했다. “비보르크가 어딘데?”

"카렐리야, 핀란드 국경이랑 가까운 곳이야,” 나타샤가 노트북에 시선을 고정한 채 말했다. “모스코바에서 헬싱키로 가는 기차가 거길 지나가. 2차 세계대전 이전에는 핀란드의 영토였지. 쇠퇴하고 있는 도시야.”

“Viipuri! Seisot kuin kallio meressä, seisonut ennen jo tulessa ja veressä; kertoa voivat sun muurisi harmaat isänmaan kohtalot kolkot ja armaat; Viipuri! Et sinä sortua saa. Jos sinä seisot, seisovi maa(비브로크! 너는 바다에 있는 절벽처럼 서있구나, 불과 피를 겪고서도 계속 서있는다, 너의 회색 벽은 모국의 운명을 쓸쓸하고 간절하게 이야기하리라. 비브로크! 너는 무너지면 아니 된다. 네가 서있어야 이 나라가 서는 것이다),” 야샤가 시를 읊었다. 그의 러시아 억양이 단조로운 언어를 즐겁게 감쌌다. 모두들 야샤를 쳐다보자 야샤가 어깨를 으쓱했다. “에이노 레이노의 시야. 비브로크가 아직 핀란드 땅일 때 쓴 거지.”

“허,” 샘이 눈썹을 들어올리며 말했다. “그 재밌는 언어로 된 시에 생각보다 많은 정보가 있군 그래. 너도 가봤어, 나타샤?”

나타샤가 능글맞게 웃었다. “미안, 기밀이라.”

클린트가 테이블에 점심을 놓고 막 옷을 벗을 것처럼 자세를 잡았다. “나도 셔츠 벗을까? 나에게 메탈암은 없지만 아이오와로부터 온 아주 섹시하게 탄 피부와 뱃살이 있다고.” 클린트가 나타샤를 보며 유혹적으로 눈썹을 꿈틀거렸다.

“셔츠 아래에 맥주병을 숨기고 있는 게 아니면 네가 옷 벗는 건 필요 없어, 클린튼,” 토니가 말했다. 윙크를 한 클린트가 셔츠자락을 들어올려 판판한 배를 보여주고 맥주는 없다는 것을 확인시켜주자 토니가 실망한 표정을 지었다.

“그 제안 받아들일게,” 야샤가 의자에서 일어나 책상 위에 있는 헨리셔츠를 집으며 말했다. 클린트를 향해 한쪽 입꼬리만 올려 조금 야하게 미소 지은 야샤는 클린트가 자신으로부터 모두의 관심을 가져간 것을 고마워하는 듯 했다. “벗어, 촌뜨기야, 어디 그 곡물 먹고 자란 피부는 어떤지 보고 싶으니까.”

스티브의 심장이 내려앉았다. 젠장, 스티브가 바보같이 쳐다보며 생각했다. 남자를 좋아하는구나. 그리고는 야샤의 시 낭송이 얼마나 버키와 닮았는지 깨달았고 그 때문에 조금은 울 것 같았다.

샘이 웃음을 터뜨렸고 클린트와 토니도 함께 웃었다. 기회를 잡은 야샤가 셔츠를 입었고 스티브는 피부에 피어오른 벚꽃이 천 아래로 사라지는 것을 바라봤다. 스티브는 야샤가 시를 읊으며 구사한 부드러우면서도 흔들림 없는 억양의 핀란드어에 대해 생각했다. 몸을 돌린 스티브는 차오른 눈물이 없어질 때까지 눈을 깜박였다.

\----

“빨리 와, 스티브,” 버키가 후시미 이나리 신사의 끝없는 도리이를 지나 산을 오르며 말했다. “조금만 더 가면 돼.”

“난 너가 벚꽃을 보고 싶어하는 줄 알았는데, 가파른 언덕을 오르는 게 아니라,” 스티브가 불평했다. 하지만 스티브는 버키가 가는 곳이라면 어디든 따라가는 사람이었다.

“지난 3일 동안 인생에서 볼 벚꽃은 다 봤어,” 버키가 빈정거렸다. “이제는 산을 오르고 싶어.”

이게 재구성된 기억이라는 건 스티브도 알고 있었다. 꿈 밖은 2015년이었다. 하지만 이 아늑한 무의식 속에서 지금은 2010년이었다. 스티브와 버키는 막 카마쿠라에서의 일을 끝내 최소 6개월 동안 세계 어디서든 휴가를 보낼 수 있는 돈을 받은 상태였다. 버키는 처음 일이주 정도를 교토에서 보내고 싶어했는데 벚꽃 때문만은 아니었다. 교토는 처음으로 둘이서 익스트랙션을 했던 곳이었다. 버키는 숨겨진 로맨티스트였던 것이다.

산을 오르면서 버키는 점점 더 스티브로부터 멀어져갔고 결국 스티브는 더 이상 버키를 볼 수가 없었다.

승강기가 열리자 그 안에서 샘이 기다리고 있었다. 끝없는 주황색 도리이 속으로 사라지는 버키의 실루엣을 보는 샘의 표정은 완강하고 단호해보였다.

“스티브,” 샘이 말했다. “도대체 뭐하는 거야? 내 폰을 가지러 왔는데 네가 혼자서 팔에 바늘을 꽂고 있더라. 너 미쳤어?”

샘이 현실과는 달리 더 짧아진 스티브의 머리스타일을 보았다. “이거 기억이야? 이러면 안되는 거 알면서 왜 그래.”

“넌 여기 오면 안돼,” 스티브가 표정을 찌푸리며 버키가 사라진 곳을 쳐다봤다.

“헛소리하네,” 이제는 화가 난 샘이 말했다. “너 지금 여기에 와서-- 죽은 남자친구의 유령이랑 놀고 있었잖아. 만약 무슨 일이 일어났는데 꿈에서 널 데려올 사람이 없었으면 어쩌려고?”

“닥쳐,” 스티브가 분노에 차 말했다. “넌 아무것도 몰라.”

샘이 고개를 저었다. “반즈의 죽음에 대해 책임감을 느끼는 거, 나도 이해해. 하지만 진짜로, 이건 건강한 게 아니야, 스티브. 여기에 반즈를 가두고는 가만히 기다리고 있으라고는 할 수 없어. 계속 이러면 제대로 된 방법으로 슬퍼할 수가 없다고.”

“스티브?” 버키의 목소리에 스티브와 샘이 고개를 돌렸다. 버키는 눈을 가늘게 뜬 채 상황을 계산하고 있었다. 그의 손에는 잭나이프가 쥐어져 있었다.

“네가 왜 여기에 왔는지 알아,” 버키가 샘에게 말했다. “스티브를 위로 데리고 가려는 거잖아, 스티브는 항상 내 것이었는데도 말이야.”

“뭐라고 하려는 건 아닌데, 친구,” 샘이 답했다. “넌 죽었다고.”

“뭐라고 하려는 건 아닌데, 친구,” 버키가 샘의 말을 따라했다. “넌 나에 대해 아무것도 몰라. 스티브가 날 보내줄 수 없다면 스티브는 여기에서 나와 함께 있어야 해.”

“가자, 샘,” 스티브가 버키의 말을 끊고 샘을 잡아 끌었다.

버키가 둘을 향해 위협적으로 한 걸음, 두 걸음 걸어오며 칼날을 꺼냈다. 그의 눈에는 어떠한 징조가 있었지만 스티브는 여기에 남아 그게 뭔지 알아보고 싶지 않았다.

“넌 존나 엉망이야, 스티브,” 버키가 한걸음 더 다가서며 말했다. “넌 그에게서 나를 봐, 그러면서도 스스로에게 네가 점점 나아지고 있다고 말하고 있지.”

스티브가 움찔했다. 샘이 의문 어린 눈길로 둘을 번갈아 봤다. “누굴 말하는 거지?”

버키가 히죽 웃으며 왼손가락을 꿈틀댔다. 그러자 왼손이 반짝이는 메탈로 변했다. 샘이 혼란스러워하며 표정을 찌푸렸다. 

“스티브는 자기가 좋아하는 사람이 생겼다고 생각해,” 버키가 음흉한 미소를 지으며 말했다. “이렇게 한심하게 굴지만 않았다면 귀엽게 생각해볼 수도 있었을 텐데.” 더 가까이 온 버키가 메탈암으로 주먹을 쥐며 공격할 자세를 취했다.

자기가 죽는 모습은 보기 싫었던 샘은 눈을 감았다.

하지만 버키가 칼을 들자마자 타이머가 끝났고 둘은 창고 안에서 깨어났다.

“네 유령 남자친구 말이 맞아. 넌,” 샘이 스티브에게 손가락질하며 말했다. “존나 엉망이야.”

“알아,” 스티브가 죄책감에 풀이 죽어 말했다.

현실에서 버키와 스티브는 후시미에서 돌아온 후 거기서 가장 가까웠던 곳인 요시노야에 가 점심을 먹었었다. 하지만 버키의 큰 규동 한 그릇은 총격으로 인해 버려질 수 밖에 없었다. 작년 나고야 미션에서 고용했었던 설계자가 둘을 밀고했기 때문이었다. 믿었던 사람이 최악의 상황에서 둘의 통수를 친 것이다.

그렇게 둘은 직접 뛰어서 도망을 쳐야했고 점심을 강제로 버리고 오게 돼 화가 난 버키는 4개국어로 욕설을 내뱉었었다. 둘은 결국에 버스를 타 북쪽의 긴카쿠지미치로 간 다음 벚꽃을 더 보기 위해 데쓰가쿠노미치로 걸어내려갔다.

벚꽃 시즌이었지만 좀 전에 비가 내려서 그런지 작은 운하를 따라 나있는 길은 행복할 정도로 한적했다. 5번째 나무를 지날 때 버키는 먹지 못한 점심에 대한 불평을 멈추었다.

스티브는 비로 젖은 길, 버키가 웃을 때 나오던 눈가의 잔주름, 젖은 흙 냄새 그리고 팥앙금으로 채워진 빵에 대한 선명한 기억을 잊으려고 애를 쓰며 침을 삼켰다. 원래는 행복했었던 기억들이 버키의 죽음으로 달콤쌉싸름해졌고 이제는 스티브의 입에 쓰디쓴 재의 맛을 남길 뿐이었다.

샘이 스티브를 보며 한숨을 쉬었다. 자기가 어쩌다 이런 일에 끼어들게 되었나하는 생각이 들었다. “거기로 다시 돌아갈수록 더 나빠지기만 할 거라는 거 알고 있지? 계속 이런 식이면 넌 절대로 걔의 죽음을 극복하지 못해. 젠장, 네 투영체조차 네가 반즈를 보내주길 원하는 것 같았다고. 그리고 너랑 야샤에 대해 하던 말은 도대체 뭐였어?”

스티브는 고개를 끄덕이며 정맥주사기를 만지작거렸지만 샘의 눈을 마주치지는 못했다. 죄책감 때문이었다. 샘은 다시 한숨을 쉬었다. “반즈를 보내주기 싫구나.”

“그래,” 스티브가 인정했다. “그런 걸지도 몰라. 버키는… 우리는 내가 7살 때 만났어. 이제 걔가 죽었으니, 이 모든 게 일어나기 전의 내 모습을 알고 있는 사람은 없어진 거야.” 자신을 가리킨 스티브가 잠시 말을 멈췄다. 그리고는 다시 말을 이었다. “너한테 보여주고 싶은 게 있어. 부탁할게.”

샘은 원래 누가 예의 바르게 하는 부탁은 거절을 잘 하지 못했다. 그러니 다시 스티브와 함께 주사기를 손에 꽂을 수 밖에 없었지만 스티브의 망가진 머릿속 깊은 곳에 무엇이 기다리고 있을 지 벌써부터 불편해졌다.

\----

샘의 눈에 처음으로 들어온 것은 모래였다. 그들은 어딘가 산으로 둘러쌓인 계곡에 와있었고 머리 위 태양은 뜨겁게 타고 있었다.

“이리 와,” 스티브의 목소리가 들렸다. 하지만 샘이 몸을 돌렸을 때 그를 맞이한 사람은 샘이 같이 일하고 있는 스티브 로저스와는 전혀 딴판인 모습이었다.

이 스티브는 왜소했다. 팔다리는 막대기 같았고 가슴은 좁았다. 그가 입고 있는 군용 셔츠와 츄리닝바지는 너무 품이 컸고 부드러운 금발머리는 이곳저곳으로 뻗쳐있었다. 분명 20대일 텐데 13살로 밖에 보이지 않았다.

“이게 내가 2003년에 입대했을 때 내 모습이야,” 스티브가 말했다. “40킬로그램에 항상 땀을 흘리고, 천식, 난청, 그리고 색맹까지. 생각할 수 있는 모든 병은 다 가지고 있었지.”

둘은 갑자기 100m 정도 가까이에 생긴 기지를 향해 걸어갔다. 그리고 샘의 눈에 활주로와 그 끝에 있는 소금사막의 하얀 빛이 반짝이는 게 보였다. 어딘가 익숙한 광경에 샘은 불길한 기운을 느낄 수가 있었다. 활주로에 버려진 F-117 스텔스전투기가 보이자 샘은 이게 무슨 상황인지 이해가 가기 시작했다. 공군 기지. 접근성이 좋으면서도 고립되어있는 장소. 라일리가 보여준 싸구려 음모론 다큐멘터리. 그룸 호수.

“여기 51구역이야?” 샘이 놀라움을 숨기지 못한 채 물었다.

스티브가 고개를 끄덕였다. “프로젝트 오네이로이는 내가 참여한 두 번째 프로그램에 불과해. 첫 번째 프로그램은 대통령조차 알지 못하는 1급 기밀이었지. 프로젝트 리버스라고 불렸어.”

둘은 대문으로 걸어가 졸고 있는 경비들을 지나쳐 건물로 들어갔다.

“버키는 2000년부터 군대에 있었어. 9/11 이후로 아프가니스탄에 짧게 있었다가 특수부대로 갔지. 내가 입대했을 때는 그린베레 제10특전단에 있었는데 독일과 이라크에 배치됐었어.” 

“버키는 돈을 벌고 대학교육을 받기 위해 입대한 거였어. 항상 별일 아니라는 듯 말했지만 버키는 실력이 뛰어났었지. 자기는 지루해서 특전부대 선발에 지원했다고는 했지만 결국엔 모든 시험에서 고득점을 받았었거든.”

스티브가 조금 웃으며 다정한 표정을 지었다. “놀랍지도 않았어. 버키는 정말 대단한 애였으니까. 똑똑하고 적응이 빠르고 엄청 날렵했지. 브루클린에서 버키는 항상 모든 이들의 친구였어. 우리는 드라마스쿨에 갈 돈이 없었기 때문에 버키는 그 대신 군대에 갔고 저격수가 되었지.”

샘이 생각에 빠졌다. 샘은 스티브가 무슨 이야기를 하려는 지 눈치를 챌 수 있었다. 혁신적이고 개방적인 마음가짐을 가진 젊은 특수부대원이 기밀 프로그램에 뽑혀 새로운 전투법과 관련된 실험을 받게 되며 그의 가장 친한 친구는 너무 고집이 센 나머지 그저 뒤에 남아있지만은 못했다는 이야기. 그 이야기의 끝은 아픔이었다. 샘은 이 이야기가 얼마나 익숙한지 생각했다. 라일리를 생각하자 갑자기 가슴이 아파왔다.

“내가 입대를 한 건 내가… 글쎄, 변화를 만들어낼 수 있다고 생각해서였어,” 스티브가 말했다. “난 22살이었고 엄청나게 이상주의적이었지. 너도 알다시피 이라크전은 엉망이었잖아. 나는 내가 거기에 있었다면 사람들을 돕고 진정한 미국 군인으로서의 더 나은 모범이 될 수 있을 거라고 생각했었어.”

스티브가 건조하게 웃었다. “결국에는, 난 미국을 떠나지 못했지. 내가 입대했을 땐 모두들 내가 바로 쫓겨나거나 서류사무나 하게 될 거라고 생각했었어,” 문을 열고 들어가 복도를 걸으며 스티브가 말했다. “하지만 내 기초 훈련을 감독한 아브라함 어스킨 박사가 내 이름을 프로젝트 리버스에 제출했지. 그게 승인되었고. 그렇게 해서 내가--”

“캡틴 아메리카가 된 거구나,” 샘이 조용히 말을 끝맺었다. 버키가 ‘이 모든 게 일어나기 전’의 그를 알고 있다는 스티브의 말이 무슨 의미인지 샘은 이해하기 시작했다.

스티브가 고개를 끄덕였다. 그러자 스티브의 몸이 갑자기 커졌고 그가 입은 티셔츠는 팽팽해져 스티브의 어깨까지 딱 달라붙었다. “난 어스킨 박사의 세럼을 맞았고 그 덕에 몸집이 커지고 모든 병이 치료되었지. 내가 채택되었을 때, 난 만약 세럼이 성공하면 신병모집 광고에 내 얼굴을 쓰기로 동의했었어. 세럼은 성공했고 난 갑자기 이 새로운 몸을 가지게 되었지. 난 정치기금 행사, 신병모집 박람회, 인터뷰 등 모든 행사를 다 다녔어.”

“그 후 AP통신에서 아부그라이브 사건을 보도하면서 모든 게 난장판이 됐지. 사람들은 이라크에서 미국의 얼굴이었던 나에게 모든 관심을 쏟았어. 상황이 너무 나빠져서 군은 날 여기, 프로젝트 오네이로이로 배치시킨 거야. 난 테러에 대한 전쟁의 상징이 되기에는 충분했지만 전방에 보내지기에는 충분하지 않았던 거지. 그래서 날 연구실로 치워버린 거야.”

“버키도 여기로 배치되었으니 그렇게 불만은 없었어. 우리 부대가 중동에서 무슨 일을 하고 있었는지 알게 된 후로는… 글쎄, 내가 거기 가지 않았다는 것에 안도하게 되었지. 아부그라이브는 빙산의 일각일 뿐이었어. 그 좆같은 전쟁에서 내 얼굴을 뺄 수 있었더라면 난 그렇게 했을 거야.“

12년 전 공군에 있던 시절에 샘은 캡틴 아메리카에 대한 말들을 들었었다. 캡틴 아메리카는 테러에 대한 전쟁의 포스터 모델이었다. 전형적인 미국인 미남이 나라를 위해 싸우는 용감한 사람들의 얼굴이 된 것이다. 그가 정부에서 주관한 비밀 유전자 변형 실험의 산물이었다는 루머가 있었고 폭스뉴스는 상당한 시간을 들여 사람들의 망상을 잠재우려고 했었다. 캡틴 아메리카는 무슨 40년대 만화책에서나 나올 법한 멍청한 이름이었다. 하지만 사람들은 두려웠고 뭔가에 매달리고 싶어했기 때문에 그 이름에 빠져버렸다.

더 재밌었던 건 누군가가 실제 40년대 라디오에서 캡틴 아메리카라고 불리우는 남자가 거의 매일 아돌프 히틀러에게 주먹을 날리는 내용의 방송이 있었다는 걸 찾아낸 때였다. 그 캡틴에게는 자신만의 사이드킥과 테마송도 있었다. 클린트는 그 노래를 정말로 좋아했다. 그가 음악으로 맞춰놓은 킥을 할 때 쓰는 노래는 항상, 항상 신나는 캡틴 아메리카 테마송이었다. 샘은 11월까지 “The Star-Spangled Man with a Plan”에 맞춰 일어나야 할 운명이었다.

정부에서는 절대로 본명을 알려주지 않았지만 샘은 많은 시간이 흐른 후에 첸나이의 한 어두운 바에서 술에 취한 약제사로부터 그 이름을 듣게 되었다. 스티브 로저스, 얀이 불분명한 발음으로 말했었다. 존나 천재야. 캡틴 아메리카가 이제는 비밀을 훔친다고, 씨발. 미국은 좆까라는 듯이 말이야. 

스티브 문을 열자 그 안에는 반즈 그리고 5명의 다른 남자들이 있었다. 모두들 대충 만들어진 것처럼 보이는 마크원 패시브에 연결된 정맥주사기를 꽂은 채 긴 의자에 누워있었다.

“이 사람들이 프로젝트 오네이로이의 하울링 코만도스야,” 스티브가 그들을 가리키며 조용히 말했다.

“제임스 반즈, 자크 데르니에, 티모시 듀간, 게브리엘 존스 그리고 제임스 폴스워스. 그린 베렛과 네이비 실에서 직접 선택 받은 사람들이지. 폴스워스와 데르니에는 각각 영국 SAS와 프랑스 특수부대 소속이었어. 이건 협동 작전이었거든. 버키는 내가 2004년 3월에 오기 전까지 이들의 리더였었지.”

샘이 반즈를 바라봤다. 유령과는 다른 외모를 가지고 있었다. 좀 더 다부지고 어깨 주변이 두꺼웠으며 머리가 바짝 깎여 있었다. 베렛이었다면 적어도 22살이나 23살은 되었을 텐데도 아직까지 턱에 젖살도 남아있었다. 계급장을 보니 반즈는 하사였다. 그 나이치고는 엄청나게 높은 계급이었다. 반즈가 얼마나 훌륭한 군인이었던 건지 상상조차 되지 않았다. 처음엔 특수부대에 들어가더니 그 다음엔 엄청나게 빠르게 승급을 하고 기밀 프로그램 팀의 리더가 되다니 말이다.

샘은 스티브의 다른 꿈에서 본 마르고 스타일리쉬한 남자를 기억했다. 군대에서 키웠던 몸집은 사라져 움직이기에는 더 실용적인 몸을 가지고 있었고 머리는 단정했었다. 샘은 반즈가 죽기 전 그를 만날 기회가 있었더라면 싶었다. 반즈는 정말 대단한 사람 같았기 때문이었다. 샘이 친구로 삼고 싶어했을 것 같은 그런 사람 말이다.

스티브가 반즈의 투영체로 몸을 기울여 그의 아주 짧게 깎은 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 감정이 그대로 묻어나는 부드러운 손길이었다. 샘은 몸을 돌려 목을 가다듬어야 했다. 뭔가 사적인 걸 보고 있는 듯한 느낌이 들어서였다.

“내가 국가적 상징으로 만들어졌을 때 난 22살이었어,” 스티브가 작게 말했다. “난 버키보다 한 살이 많아. 내가 프로젝트 오네이로이에 들어왔을 때, 버키는 22살이 된지 3일 밖에 안 지난 상태였는데도 지난 3년 동안 대부분의 80대 노인들보다도 더 많이 끔찍한 일들을 목격했었지. 군은 버키를 이라크로부터 여기로 바로 배치했어, 버키가 구출된 후에 말이야. 버키는 2003년 가을에 4주 동안 전쟁포로였었거든. 생각해보면, 우린 정말 너무나도 어렸었어. 코만도스의 다른 멤버들은 우리보다 나이가 많았지. 폴스워스는 5살이 더 많았고 덤덤 듀간은 거의 15살이 더 많았어. 하지만 우리 나이에 대한 불만은 전혀 없이 우리를 따랐었지.”

샘이 22살이었을 때 그는 아직 대학에서 놀고 먹으며 앞으로 뭘하고 살지 고민을 하고 있었다. 25살이 되어서야 공군에 입대했고 32살 때 꿈 공유에 뛰어들었다. 자신은 에세이를 쓰느라 스트레스를 받고 가장 싼 참치캔을 찾아다니며 젊은 시절을 보낸 데에 비해 스티브는 자신의 신념과는 상관없이 전쟁을 위한 마네킹으로, 반즈는 씻을 수 없는 피를 묻힌 하사로 보냈다는 것을 생각하면 가슴이 아파왔다.

결국 스티브와 버키의 이야기는 결국 점점 좆같아지기만 하는 긴 비극이었다고 샘은 생각했다.

“너 정말 아무런 군복무 없이 사병에서 대위로 바로 승급된 거야?” 울컥한 것을 가라앉힌 샘이 물었다. “그거 되게 위험한 일인데.”

스티브는 한숨을 쉬었지만 부정하지 않았다. “정부는 캡틴 아메리카가 실제로는 로저스 상등병에 불과하다면 보기에 좋지 않을 거라고 생각했어. 운이 좋게도 난 꿈과 관련해서는 능력이 있었지. 최상의 신체적 조건과 정확한 기억력 그리고 전략적 머리를 가지고 있는 게 큰 도움이 된 거야.”

스티브는 슬프고 냉소적인 미소를 지으며 샘이 들어본 것 중에 가장 삐딱한 목소리로 중얼거렸다. “꿈을 꾸는 건 내가 유일하게 잘하는 일이었지.”

\----

“반즈한테는 무슨 일이 있던 거야?” 시간이 다 돼 꿈에서 깨어나자 샘이 물었다. 프로젝트 오네이로이에 관해서 반즈의 이름을 들어본 적은 없었다. 스티브의 이름만 들어봤을 뿐 하울링 코만도스의 다른 멤버들에 대해서는 들어본 적이 없던 것이다.

스티브가 조금 아쉬워하는 기색을 보이며 어깨를 으쓱했다. “걔는 타고난 애였어. 꿈 속에서 외모를 바꾸는 실험을 한 건 걔가 최초였지. 나한테 결과를 보여주고선 나도 할 수 있다는 확신에 차서 나보고도 해보라고 했었어. 하지만 사실 난 형편없었지.”

샘이 무심결에 코웃음을 쳤고 스티브가 샘을 향해 슬픈 미소를 살짝 지었다. “많은 연습을 하고 나자 나도 내 옷을 바꾸고 얼굴을 바꿀 수는 있었지만 그런데도 여전히 나는 나였어. 하지만 버키는 너무나도 쉽게 다른 사람의 몸으로 변했고 완전히 다른 사람이 됐었지.”

샘도 위장을 시도해본 적이 있었다. 라일리는 위장의 기초를 배운 후 그의 어머니와 닮은 얼굴로 위장했지만 몸은 그대로였었다. 라일리는 꿈 속에 들어와 너무 꽉 끼는 청바지를 입은 전직 군인의 몸을 한 채 그의 어머니의 입으로 샘한테 헛소리를 해댔었다. 샘은 웃다가 눈물을 보일 지경이었고 라일리는 이렇게 말했었다. “오, 그래, 너는 어떻게 하는지 보자, 윌슨.”

샘은 정말 아무 것도 해내지 못했었다. 그는 낙하산구출대원이고 설계자이지 않은가? 굳이 소름끼치는 연쇄살인마처럼 다른 사람의 모습을 한 채 활보를 할 필요는 없다고 스스로를 합리화했다.

“버키는 위장에 대해 나 말고 다른 사람에게는 말을 하지 않았어,“ 스티브가 말을 이었다. “군을 믿지 않았었거든. 이라크에서의 일 그리고-- 군이 내게 한 일 때문에 말이야. 그리고 그게 옳은 선택이었어. 군은 내가 프로젝트 오네이로이에 들어온 지 5달 후에 군인들에게 꿈 훈련을 시키기 시작했지. 처음 1년 동안에는 꿈 속에서 강제로 죽고 또 죽게 하면서 젊은 군인들에게 전투 훈련을 시켰어. 훈련이 엉망이 된 건 그닥 놀랍지도 않았지. 해군 한 명이 자기가 아직 꿈에 있다고 생각하고는 미쳐버려서 5명을 죽였어.”

“그 후에 우리는 조금 편집증에 시달렸어. 그래서 버키와 나는 2005년 11월에 무단이탈을 했지. 마크쓰리 패시브와 섬나신 제조법을 가지고 말이야. 이후에 군에서 코만도스 멤버들의 훈련에 관련된 기억들을 모두 지웠다는 소식을 듣게 되었지. 프로젝트 오네이로이는 폐기되었고 버키와 나는 반역죄로 수배된 거야.”

조금 구역질이 올라온 샘이 작게 휘파람을 불었다. 그는 프로젝트 오네이로이의 비하인드 스토리에 대해 완벽하게 알고 있지 않았었고 때문에 누군가에게 죽는 훈련을 시킨다는 게 어떤 의미인지 생각해본 적도 없었었다. “정말 거지 같은 상황이었네.”

“내 말이,” 스티브가 자조적으로 코웃음을 쳤다. “난 애국의 상징에서 도망자가 되었고 버키는 유령이 되었지. 우리의 친구들은 국가에 의해 망가졌고.“ 스티브가 작게 고개를 저었다. “가끔은 버키가 전쟁에 가지 않았다면 좋았을 텐데라는 생각이 들어, 그러면 내가 버키를 따라가겠다는 마음이 들지 않았을 테니까. 브루클린에서 찢어지게 가난한 삶을 살며 일을 찾아 헤맸겠지만 그래도 버키는 여전히 살아있었겠지.”

그런 식의 가정은 도움이 되지 않는 다고 샘은 스티브에게 말하지 않았다. 다른 사람들처럼 스티브도 그걸 알고 있을 테니까. 그리고 샘은 그런 불필요하고 냉정한 위로는 원래 잘하지 못했다. 그래서 스티브의 넓은 어깨가 떨리기 시작했을 때 샘은 손으로 그 어깨를 꽉 잡아주었다. 때로는 할 수 있는 일이 이것뿐일 때가 있으니까. 잡고 버텨주기.

\----

버키가 죽은 지 한 달이 되었을 때, 스티브는 몇 년 만에 처음으로 인위적이지 않은 꿈을 꾸었다. 그는 동물병원의 폐허 앞에 서서 파괴된 현장을 보고 있었다. 누군가가 그의 배와 폐에 얼음물을 부은 듯한 느낌이었다. 폭발이 일어난 후에 스티브는 이 장면을 수없이 상상했었다. 몇 번이고 다시 되돌리면서 이걸 어떻게 막을 수 있었을까 고민했었다.

4시 방향의 그림자 속에서 누군가가 움직였다. 스티브는 그게 누군지 이미 알고 있었다.

“안녕, 자기,” 버키가 스티브의 뒤에서 말했다. 그의 목소리는 이상할 정도로 억양이나 감정이 없었으며 마치 수면 아래에서 나오는 것처럼 거리감이 있었다.

“안녕, 벅,” 눈물이 맺힌 스티브가 말했다.

버키가 기침을 했다. 끔찍한, 눈물 어린 기침소리였다. “나 보지마,” 멀리서 들려오는 유령 같은 목소리로 버키가 말했다. “예전처럼 예쁘지가 않거든.”

“그럼 여전히 못생겼다는 거네?” 스티브가 버릇처럼 대답했다. 버키가 목이 갈라지고 쉰 목소리로 조금 웃었다. 

“앉아, 스티브,” 버키가 말하자 스티브가 그렇게 했고 갑자기 버키의 목소리가 훨씬 더 가까워졌다. “이래야 더 편해.”

정말로 그랬다. 마치 저무는 해를 바라보며 등을 맞대고 앉아있는 것 같았다. 어렸을 적 뭔가 어려운 이야기를 나눌 때마다 스티브의 침대 위에서 그랬었던 것처럼 말이다.

둘은 정말 오랫동안 친구였었다. 버키는 정말 오랫동안 스티브를 사랑했었고 스티브는 버키로부터 그 사랑이 뿜어져나오는 것을 느낄 수가 있었다.

“넌 죽었어, 그렇지?” 스티브가 참지 못하고 물었다.

버키는 오랫동안 말을 아끼며 스티브의 등에 계속 편안하게 몸을 기댔다. 버키의 들이키는 숨은 얕았고 내쉬는 숨은 탁하게 젖어있었다. “응.” 마침내 버키가 조용히 말했다. “어쩔 수가 없더라.”

논리적으로 생각했을 때 아무도 그 폭발에서 살아남을 수 없다는 것을 스티브는 알고 있었다. 강화된 인간이라거나 정말 엄청 운이 좋은 경우가 아니라면 말이다. 버키는 유능했지만 불사의 몸은 아니었다. 그럼에도 버키가 스스로 죽음을 인정하자 누군가가 스티브의 속을 비트는 것 같았다.

둘은 다시 조용해졌고 함께 버키의 거친 숨소리를 들었다. 독한 추위에 애써 숨을 쉬던 스티브의 약한 숨소리를 듣던 때처럼.

“있잖아, 스티브,” 그 때 버키가 말했다. “날 찾아 오지마. 너무 늦었잖아.” 버키가 기침을 하며 뭔가를 쏟아냈다.

“그렇게 못해,” 스티브가 울컥했다. “찾아 오지 않을 수가 없어. 너가 받아줬잖아. ‘그래’라고 했잖아, 버키.”

“그랬지,” 버키가 조용히 말했다. “난 무슨 일이 일어나든 수천 번이고 똑같이 대답했을 거야. 하지만 죽은 사람을 사랑하는 건 너에게 아무런 도움이 되지 않아. 계속 살아나가야지.”

“널 찾아야 해,” 스티브가 눈물을 삼키며 속삭였다. 버키가 고개를 젓는 게 느껴졌다.

“아니. 넌 나를 어디서 찾아야 할 지 알고 있어, 그리고 그 곳은 너에게 좋지 않아. 물러서, 스티브. 그냥 내버려 둬.”

스티브는 눈을 감았다. 버키가 몸을 트는 것이 느껴졌고 그 다음엔 이마에 차가운 입술이 내려 앉는 것이 느껴졌다.

“살아, 개새끼야,” 버키가 스티브의 머리에 입술을 묻으며 조용히 말했다. “제발, 나 없이 행복해. 넌 그럴 자격이 있어. 사랑해.”

계속 살아나가야지, 숨을 들이키며 깨어난 스티브가 생각했다. 버키가 없는 침대는 너무 컸고 공허했다. 자신의 무의식이 버키의 형태를 하고서 스티브에게 안식을 주려고 한 것은 중요치 않았다. 스티브는 절대로 내버려두지 않을 것이다. 그는 그럴 자격이 없었다. 그리고 버키는 그렇게 쉽게 잊히면 안되는 사람이었다. 

우리가 모스코바에서 시작한 일을 마무리할 때까지 계속 살아나갈 거야, 벅, 부엌에서 물을 떠다 마시며 스티브가 생각했다. 그리고 자신이 울고 있다는 걸 깨달은 스티브는 조용히 싱크대를 붙잡고 눈물을 흘렸다. 하지만 그 때까지만이야. 그 후엔, 널 찾으러 갈 거야.


	2. 2부

예정된 익스트랙션 날짜로부터 5일 전, 나타샤는 스티브가 본 것 중에 가장 슬픈 표정을 하고서 작업실에 들어왔다. “문제가 생겼어,” 나타샤가 말했다. 그렇게 거의 두 달 간의 작업이 헛수고로 돌아갔다.

 

모두들 터무니 없이 순진했었다. 거대한 인신매매조직인줄로만 알았던 것이 알고보니 세계 정복을 목적으로 한 대규모의 비밀 조직으로 밝혀진 것이다.

 

쉴드에 친구들이 있던 나타샤가 그들을 통해 피어스의 비밀 조직인 하이드라가 쉴드의 상부까지 침투했다는 사실을 알아냈다. 피어스의 미스테리한 돈들이 가고 있던 곳이 바로 하이드라였던 것이다.

 

하이드라의 오래된 계획, 헬리케리어 그리고 수백만 명의 타겟이라는 나타샤의 정보는 너무나도 공포스러워서 모두들 자리에 앉아 오랫동안 침묵을 지켰다.

 

야샤는 온몸을 돌려 다른 사람들로부터 얼굴을 숨기고 있었다. 스티브는 이것 때문에 야샤가 자기 의지와는 상관없이 피어스를 무장화시킨 거라는 나쁜 직감이 들었다.

 

“잠깐만,” 샘이 갑자기 침묵을 깨며 말했다. 그의 표정은 놀라움과 분노 그 사이에 있었다. “야샤, 넌 피어스의 무의식에 들어가본 적이 있잖아. 이런정보를 알려줘야겠다는 생각은 안 해봤어? 아니면 ‘헤일 하이드라’라고 외치며 우리를 팔아넘길 타이밍만 재고 있던 거야?”

 

스티브는 샘의 목소리에 담긴 악의를 느낄 수가 있었다. 스티브 또한 그런 생각을 안 해봤다면 그건 거짓말일 것이다. 이건 이들이 일부러 말하기를 피해온 주제였고 야샤가 말하고 싶지 않다면 밀어붙이지 않았었다.

 

몸을 움찔한 야샤가 창백한 얼굴로 급하게 몸을 돌렸다. 야샤는 순간 정말 상처 받은 얼굴을 그대로 보여줬다가 다시 표정을 감춰 완전히 무심한 무표정으로 돌아섰다. 마치 문이 굳게 닫힌 느낌이었다. 야샤의 표정에 감정이 전혀 없는 것을 본 스티브는 마음이 불편해졌다. 마지막으로 야샤가 감정을 차단한 것은 거의 두 달 전 피어스를 무장화시킨 것을 이야기했을 때였다.

 

야샤는 몸을 일으켜 똑바로 선 채 턱을 치켜 들었다. 조용하지만 도전적인 자세였다. 야샤는 슬림핏의 츄리닝 바지와 낡은 밴드 티셔츠를 입고 헝클어진 머리를 하고 있었지만 그럼에도 스티브가 만나본 그 어떤 사람보다도 위협적이었다.

 

“난 2년 동안 하이드라의 포로였어,” 버키가 이렇게 말했을 때 스티브는 샘이 그냥 입을 닥쳤어야 했다고 생각했다.

 

샘은 충격을 받은 듯 입을 열어 사과를 하려고 했지만 야샤가 메탈암을 들어 샘을 저지했다.

 

“사과를 받으려는 거 아니야,” 야샤가 냉담한 목소리로 거리감있게 말했다. “그냥 이해해주길 바랄 뿐이야. 그들의 통제 아래서 내가 본 사람은 거의 없었어. 그들은 날 고문했고 강제로 그들을 위한 일을 시켰지. 그리고 나는 그게 내 미션이라는 것 말고는 아무것도 인식하지 못했어. 그들이 브라트바인지 CIA인지 나는 분간을 할 수가 없었지.” 어깨를 으쓱한 야샤의 눈은 공허했다. “거짓말하는 거 아니야. 이 일은 내 개인적인 이유 때문에도 중요해. 난 그들을 위해 나쁜 짓들을 많이 저질렀어. 하지만 난 하이드라가 아니야.”

 

야샤는 밖으로 나가 조용히 문을 닫았다. 스티브는 차라리 야샤가 문을 세게 닫았으면 했다. 야샤가 자신의 과거를 다룰 때의 무심한 모습은 솔직하게 화를 내는 것보다도 더 최악이었다.

 

야샤가 떠난 후 방에는 무겁고 어색한 침묵이 흘렀다. 그리고 스티브는 방금 알게 된 사실을 떨쳐버리기 위해 숨을 골랐다. 야샤가 돈이 아닌 다른 이유로 이번 일을 맡았을 거라고 추측은 했었지만 그게 스티브처럼 개인적인 이유일 거라고는 생각하지 못했었다.

 

마음을 가라앉힌 스티브는 헛기침을 해 모두의 이목을 집중시켰다. “미션 목표가 바뀌었어,” 스티브가 말했다. “하이드라와 쉴드 모두를 무너뜨릴 거야. 모두 없어져야 해. 만약 나타샤의 정보가 사실이라면 하이드라가 쉴드에 너무 깊숙이 파고들었기 때문에 하이드라만 깔끔하게 척출하는 것은 어려워. 우리의 임무는 피어스로부터 모든 정보를 빼내 나타샤의 친구들이 헬리케리어를 막을 수 있도록 하는 거야.” 스티브가 주위를 둘러봤다. “우리들 대부분은 먼저 군인이었고 그 다음엔 도둑이 됐어. 그들에게 우리가 여전히 둘 다 될 수 있다는 걸 보여주자고.”

 

멤버들은 석연치는 않지만 결연한 표정으로 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

“그럼, 도대체 어떻게 이걸 해낼 거야?”

 

“세계안전보장이사회,” 나타샤가 무릎을 손가락으로 두드리며 말했다. 스티브가 나타샤의 긴장한 손짓을 본 건 이번이 처음이었다. “프로젝트 인사이트의 출범을 보기 위해 모일 거라는 루머가 있어. 그 때 피어스가 쉴드에 하이드라가 침투해있다는 사실을 단순한 자기만족으로 이사회에 알릴 것 같아. 우리가 금고를 터는 동안 이사회가 주의를 끌 수 있겠지. 하지만 이사회 전체를 복제할 수는 없어, 투영체를 이용한다고 해도 말이야. 모두 4명이거든.”

 

“사실은,” 야샤가 방 안으로 들어오며 말을 끊었다. 아직 창백하긴 했지만 야샤의 눈은 좀 더 밝아져 있었고 감정이 없던 상태로부터는 돌아온 것 같았다. “내가 숨기고 있던 트릭이 하나 더 있어. 보여줄게.”

 

“있잖아, 야샤,” 샘이 말했다. 야샤가 뭐라 하려고 하자 샘은 고개를 저었다. “아니, 이 말은 해야겠어. 내가 선을 넘었어. 미안해. 네가 하이드라가 아니라는 거 알아.” 샘이 손을 뻗자 야샤가 그 손을 잡았다. 야샤의 얼굴은 부드러워져 있었다.

 

“ _Da(그래)_ ,” 야샤가 샘과 악수를 하며 말했다. “괜찮아, 샘. 이제 가자, 날 찾아줘.”

 

야샤는 패시브 타이머로 5분을 설정한 후 평소와 같이 투영체들 속에서 자신을 찾으라는 숙제를 내줬다. 브루스가 모니터링을 위해 남고 스티브, 샘, 나타샤 그리고 클린트는 야샤와 함께 꿈 속으로 들어갔다.

 

눈을 뜨자 반쯤 사람들로 채워져 있는 무도회장이 나타났다. 멤버들은 투영체들과 어울리면서 대화를 나누고 야샤를 찾아 다녔다. 여러 번 다 함께 이런 연습을 한 적이 있었기 때문에 모든 감각을 열고 힌트를 찾아 다녔다. 야샤는 영악했지만 멤버들이 답을 찾지 못할 때면 힌트를 주기도 했었다.

 

스티브는 버키를 찾아 다녔다. 하지만 버키가 있다 해도 다른 사람의 얼굴을 한 채 아직은 문제를 일으키고 있지 않은 듯 했다. 

 

멤버들은 다시 모여 4명의 후보로 범위를 좁혔다. 저번에 토니가 찾아왔을 때 하고 있던 넥타이를 한 웨이터, 겨울왕국 드레스를 입은 꼬마 여자아이, 샘에게 적극적으로 작업을 걸던 중년 여성, 그리고 군번줄을 하고 있던 매우 술에 취한 젊은 남자. 이들은 멤버들이 질문했을 때 투영체들보다 더 정확한 답을 해줬고 특정 손 제스쳐나 의미심장한 눈썹의 움직임 같은 힌트들을 보여줬다. 남은 15분 동안 야샤가 누구였는지 토론을 했지만 결국 최종 답을 낼 수는 없었다.  

 

멤버들이 깨어났을 때 야샤는 살짝 입꼬리를 말아올려 미소를 지은 채로 그들을 바라보고 있었다. “그래서,” 야샤가 좀 더 크게 미소 지으며 말했다. “누가 나였게?“

 

스티브가 야샤를 쳐다봤다. 야샤의 장난스러운 시선에 스티브는 마침내 답을 알아냈다. “모두 다.” 놀라움에 조금 목소리가 갈라진 스티브가 말했다. “모두 다 너였어.”

 

야샤는 샘과 클린트의 놀란 표정은 무시한 채 스티브를 향해 웃으며 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그의 눈은 반짝였고 심지어 조금은 행복해하는 것 같았다.

 

스티브는 야샤에게 키스를 해주고 싶었다. 그리고 이 생각에 스티브는 순간 큰 충격을 받았다. 이건 갑작스러운 욕망이었고 이전에 야샤를 두고 했던 가벼운 생각들보다 더 무게가 있었기 때문이었다. 그러다가 버키의 유령이 비난조로 하던 말이 생각이 났다. “스티브는 자기가 좋아하는 사람이 생겼다고 생각해,” 그러자 그 욕망은 수치심으로 바뀌었다.

 

버키가 죽은 후 스티브는 누군가에게 관심을 가져본 적이 없었다. 그리고 자신이 야샤에게 끌리고 있을 수도 있다는 생각은 스티브를 두렵게 했다. 야샤로부터 보이지 않는 끈이 스티브를 끌어당기고 있는 것 같았지만 옛 연인을 닮은 사람에게 끌린다는 것은 뭔가 초라한 일이었다. 확실히 옛 연인을 잊는 건강한 방법은 아니었다.

 

“분할 위장,” 야샤가 말했다. 다른 사람들이 드디어 야샤가 엄청난 천재라는 것을 깨닫게 되었다는 것에는 그닥 신경쓰지 않는 것 같았다. 심지어 나타샤조차 대놓고 놀란 표정을 짓고 있었는데 말이다. “한동안 연습을 해오고 있었는데 몇 달 전에 이번 것보다 더 쉬운 미션에서 시도를 해봤어. 몰래 한 거라서 동료들은 전혀 알지 못했지. 성공할 거라고 자신있게 말할 수 있어.”

 

샘이 경이롭다는 듯이 휘파람을 불었다. “그거 진짜 엄청난데. 처음엔 피어스의 무의식에 코드를 심더니 이제는 이거까지. 너 알고보니 마법사인 거 아니야?”

 

야샤가 조금 웃음을 터뜨리며 고개를 저었다. “이사회에 대한 많은 정보가 필요해. 찾을 수 있는 한 많이. 4일 안에 4명을 위장하려면 가능한 빨리 나한테 모든 정보가 들어와야 해.”

 

나타샤가 자신의 책상으로 몸을 돌리며 고개를 끄덕였다. “바로 시작할게. 클린트랑 브루스도 나랑 같이 하자.”

 

“일이 년 전에 홀리 의원은 내가 직접 본 적이 있어,” 야샤가 나타샤에게 말했다. “그 사람부터 시작할게.”

 

“나는 내 미로를 수정해야겠는데,” 샘이 말했다. “트리스켈리온에 있는 세계안전보장이사회 회의실의 영상이 필요해.”

 

“내가 구해줄게,” 나타샤가 말했다. 그렇게 다들 자신이 맡은 일에 착수했다.

 

스티브는 그런 멤버들을 바라봤다. 이렇게 거대한 문제를 해결할 방법을 바로 찾은 것에 대해 정말 엄청난 고마움을 느꼈다. 이 사람들은 스티브의 연락을 받아 와줬고 스티브의 개인사가 큰 부분을 차지하는 이 미션에 같이 참여해줬다. 그리고 지금, 세계의 운명이 이들 손에 달려있는데도 아무도 그만두겠다는 말은 하지 않았다.

 

\----

 

다음 며칠은 순식간에 지나갔다. 야샤는 모든 시간을 창고에서 보내면서 나타샤가 가져온 정보를 보거나 이사회 의원들의 영상을 볼 때 빼고는 항상 꿈 속에 들어가 있었다.

 

스티브는 이틀 후 아침 7시가 좀 안된 때에 창고에서 야샤를 만났다. 스티브가 문을 열었을 때 야샤는 커피메이커 앞에서 스트레칭을 하며 작게 하품을 하고 있었다. 두꺼운 털양말을 신은 야샤는 츄리닝바지 그리고 겨드랑이에 구멍이 난 구겨진 스웨터를 입고 있었다. 너무 일이 많아 집에 가지 않고 작업실에서 잔 모양이었다. 의자에는 담요가 놓여져 있었다.

 

야샤는 고개를 돌려 스티브를 향해 미소지으며 좋음 아침이라는 듯 손인사를 하고 머그잔을 들었다. 아직 졸려보이는 야샤는 포근하면서도 연약해 보였으며 이른 아침햇살이 비추는 그의 눈은 초록빛이었다. 잠에서 막 깨어나 따뜻하고 나른한 얼굴을 한 야샤의 정말 사적인 모습에 스티브는 야샤를 너무나도 끌어안고 싶어졌다. 마치 가슴을 누가 때린 듯한 느낌이었다.

 

너무 오래 쳐다봤는지 야샤가 커피 주전자를 들고 몸을 돌려 스티브를 쳐다봤다. 스티브가 아무 말도 하지 않아 불편해진 것이다. 스티브가 자신을 쳐다보고 있는 걸 보게 된 야샤가 눈을 깜박이고는 물었다. “스티브? 뭘 그렇게 봐?”

 

“널 좋아해,” 자기도 모르게 스티브가 말을 내뱉었다.

 

야샤가 몸을 굳혔다. “뭐?”

 

스티브는 코로 느리게 숨을 몇 번 내쉬었다. 말을 꺼내버렸으니 결과가 망하더라도 그냥 마무리를 짓는 게 좋을 것 같았다. 피어스의 무의식으로부터 살아 나온다면 그 이후에 야샤를 굳이 다시 볼 필요도 없었으니까.

 

마음을 단단히 먹은 스티브가 다시 말했다. “널 좋아해.” 

 

야샤는 커피 주전자를 다시 버너 위에 놓은 후 몸을 돌려 스티브에게로 시선을 고정시켰다. 야샤가 조용히 물었다. “그렇지만?”

 

스티브가 반쯤은 자조적으로 웃었다. “그렇지만 넌 내가 결혼을 약속한 남자랑 너무 많이 닮았어. 그래서 날 못 믿겠어. 내가 널 좋아하는 이유가 네가 너라서인지 아니면 네가 버키와 너무 많이 닮아서인지 모르겠어.”

 

야샤는 입술을 물고 테이블을 손가락으로 두드리며 생각에 빠졌다. 그리고는 말했다. “나도 널 좋아해. 하지만 내가 너의 전 애인을 연상시키는 건 확실히 문제가 있네.”

 

그 말에 스티브의 가슴 속에 뭔가 따뜻한 희망이 피어났다. 스티브는 목을 가다듬었다. “나한텐 이런 부탁을 할 권리가 없다는 거 알아,” 스티브가 말했다. 그리고는 거의 간청하듯이 말을 이었다. “하지만 나한테 시간을 좀 줄래? 이번-- 이번 일은 버키의 죽음에 대한 복수야. 일이 끝나고 나면 이런 내 문제를 정리할 수 있을 거야.”

 

야샤가 고개를 기울인 채 잠시 생각했다.

 

스티브는 속으로 자신에게 욕을 날리고 있었다. 처음에는 너를 좋아하는 이유가 너라는 사람 그 자체 때문인지 모르겠다고 말을 하고 그 다음에는 뻔뻔하게도 날 기다려달라고 부탁하다니 얼마나 끔찍한가. 정말 형편없었다.

 

하지만 그 때 야샤가 입꼬리를 올려 작은 미소를 지었다. 그리고 스티브는 자기도 모르게 한 발짝 야샤에게로 다가갔다.

 

“기회를 줄게,” 야샤가 천천히 다가서며 말했다. “이번 일이 끝나면 두 달 안에 비보르크로 날 찾아와. 새해 첫 날까지 오지 않으면 난 다른 곳으로 갈 거야.”

 

“고마워,” 갑작스럽게 엄청난 안도가 밀려오면서 스티브가 숨을 내쉬었다.

 

조금 웃은 야샤가 메탈암을 뻗어 스티브의 팔을 쥐었다. “넌 좋은 사람이야, 스티브. 네가 정신 차리길 바랄게.”

 

그 때 문이 열리면서 식료품점에서 장을 봐온 클린트가 들어왔다. “안녕 야샤, 너 먹을 아침 가져왔--” 스티브를 발견한 클린트가 걸음을 멈췄다. 클린트는 날카로운 눈으로 스티브의 팔을 만지고 있는 야샤의 손과 그 둘이 얼마나 가깝게 서있는지 확인을 한 후에 한 쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다. “좋은 아침, 스티브.”

 

스티브는 목을 조금 가다듬고 야샤로부터 한 발짝 물러섰다. 지금 자신의 표정이 어떨지 스티브는 알 수가 없었다. “좋은 아침, 클린트.”

 

클린트는 이상한 표정으로 스티브를 쳐다봤지만 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 야샤는 웃음을 참으며 입꼬리만 올리고 있었다.

 

\----

 

야샤는 다음날 밤도 창고에서 잤다. 눈 밑 다크써클은 점점 커지고 있었지만 그래도 일이 진전되고 있었다.

 

얼마나 진전되었는지 다음날 스티브가 야샤를 따라 꿈으로 들어갔을 때는 안전보장이사회 의원들이 바로 나타나 자기들끼리 조용한 대화를 나누고 있었다. 록웰 의원만이 아직 조금 어색할 뿐이었다.

 

야샤는 초록색 티셔츠와 검정 스키니진을 입고 의원들 사이를 돌아다니며 자신의 위장을 검사했다. 스티브는 그런 야샤와 야샤가 만들어낸 사람들을 보면서 거의 숨이 멎을 지경이었다. 야샤는 아름다웠고 확실히 유능했다. 그리고 스티브는 갑자기 그런 야샤를 가지고 싶어졌다. 그 욕망이 너무 커 가슴이 아플 지경이었다. 스티브는 버키가 돌아오길 원했고 동시에 원하지 않았다. 버키의 유령이 자신을 쫓는 것을 마침내 멈추길 원했다. 그러면 스티브는 버키를 잊을 수 있을 것이다. 무엇보다도 스티브는 야샤의 몸을 훑으면서 가슴 속에서 오랫동안 죽어있다고 생각했던 무언가가 다시 느껴지기 시작할 때 죄책감을 느끼고 싶지 않았다.

 

스티브가 계속 야샤의 옆머리를 쳐다보고 있었을 때 야샤가 고개를 돌려 말했다. “스티브, 너 괜찮아?”

 

정신을 차린 스티브가 헛기침을 했다. “응,” 스티브가 말했다. “대단한데, 넌 진짜 대단해.”

 

야샤가 스티브를 보며 작게 미소지었다. “노력 좀 했지.”

 

\----

 

그날 저녁, 스티브는 일에 필요한 차를 구하기 위해 워싱턴에 있는 지인에게 이메일을 쓰고 있었다. 늦은 시간이라 창고 안은 조용했고 스티브와 야샤를 제외한 모두들 이미 집으로 간 상태였다.

 

내일은 아침에 마지막으로 테스트를 해본 후 오후에 워싱턴으로 갈 예정이었다. 계획대로라면 금요일 아침에 피어스가 트리스켈리온으로 가기 전 그를 납치하고 아침 8시에 뉴옥으로 돌아올 것이었다. 눈에 띄지 않는 밴으로 납치를 하고 뉴욕으로 돌아올 때는 다른 종류의 차를 이용해 최대한 흔적을 남기지 않아야 했다. 

 

야샤는 거의 하루 종일 꿈에 들어갔다 나왔다하면서 록웰 위장을 가다듬었고 자신이 같은 방에 없을 때도 위장이 잘 이루어지는지 확인하기 위해 클린트와 같이 실험해보기도 했다.

 

“있잖아,” 구석에서 뭔가를 써내려가던 야샤가 조용히 말했다.

 

스티브가 고개를 들었다. “응?”

 

“뭐 물어봐도 돼?”

 

스티브가 고개를 끄덕이자 야샤가 연필을 놓고 일어나 스티브에게로 걸어왔다. 스티브의 탁상등에서 나오는 따뜻한 빛이 비추는 야샤는 전혀 버키와 닮아있지 않았다. 표정이 전혀 없는 야샤의 얼굴은 버키에게선 볼 수 없던 점이었다.

 

잠시 침묵이 흐르고 스티브가 어서 질문해보라며 말을 하려던 찰나 야샤가 목에 자갈이라도 걸린 것 같은 목소리로 말했다. “림보에 대해 아는 거 있어?”

 

스티브는 림보에 대해 많은 것을 알고 있었다.

 

꿈 속으로 너무나도 깊게 빠져 해변가로 쓸려 내려온 스티브는 근처 묘지의 낮은 벽에 기대 앉은 버키를 발견했었다. 공허한 땅에서 스티브를 맞이한 건 헬싱키에 있는 히에타니에미 해변과 묘지, 한 때 둘이서 거닐었던 곳, 그 뿐이었다. 버키의 유령이 거기에 있는 건 그럴만한 일이었다. 둘이서 마지막으로 행복했던 곳이었으니까.

 

스티브는 비치타월 위에 누워 자신을 올려다보던 버키의 능글맞은 미소 그리고 천천히 나른하게 스트레칭하자 티셔츠가 말려올라가면서 보이던 버키의 골반뼈를 기억했다. 모래 속에 발을 넣고 있던 감촉, 피부에 닿는 햇살, 습한 공기의 짠 내, 스티브가 그리는 대로 만들어지던 건물들 모두를 기억했다.

 

스티브는 2년 동안 앙코르와트를 짓고 바용의 미소를 조각했으며 1년 동안은 카페 레가타로 가는 길에 도리이들을 쭉 세워놨었다. 스티브는 그들이 사랑했던 장소들로부터 이것저것 조금씩 가져와 하나의 세계를 만들었고 버키는 그런 스티브의 모습을 나른하고 만족스럽게 바라보면서 스티브가 틀린 디테일들을 고쳐줬다. 

 

수없이 지나간 날들, 수없이 지나간 달, 그리고 해 동안 스티브의 세계는 바다같이 파란 눈으로 가득 차 있었고 스티브의 피는 버키 버키 버키라고 노래했었다. 그렇게 스티브의 머리카락은 회색빛이 되었고 그들을 둘러싼 세상은 녹이 슬어 바스러지기 시작했다.

 

림보에서 버키는 마치 법의학자가 그린 실종아동처럼 늙어갔다. 기본 이목구비는 그대로였지만 버키의 늙어가는 얼굴은 전체적으로 너무나 부자연스러웠던 것이다. 시간이 흐르면서 늙어간 스티브와는 달리 버키는 항상 29살에 멈춰있는 것 같았고 그렇게 스티브는 자신이 깨어나야 할 때라는 것을 깨달았다.

 

림보에서 스티브가 버키의 유령과 함께 몇 십 년을 보낸 동안 현실에서는 아무것도 변한 게 없었다. 버키는 여전히 죽어있었고 사람들은 스티브의 뒤에서 모스코바 일을 ‘재앙’ 혹은 ‘실패작’이라고 부르고 있었다.

 

다음에 스티브가 꿈으로 들어갔을 때 버키의 유령이 스티브를 따라 림보에서 올라온 것을 발견한 스티브는 안도했었다.

 

헛기침을 한 스티브가 다시 야샤를 바라봤다. “그게 단순한 이론이 아니라는 건 알아.”

 

야샤가 조용히 말했다. “그럼 그 말들이 사실인 건가, 거기선 길을 잃게 된다는 게?” 

 

스티브는 확답을 줄 수가 없었다. 스티브는 이미 1년 동안 길을 잃은 상태에서 자신의 무의식 속으로 떨어져 바다에 도착했었다. 그곳에서 더 길을 헤맸는지 아닌지 판단하기가 어려웠다.

 

“내 생각엔,” 스티브가 천천히 말했다. “림보에서는 완전한 삶을 살 수 있어, 그리고 림보에서 깨어나 또다른 미완의 삶을 살아야한다는 것을 깨닫게 된다는 건 사람을 미치게 할 수도 있겠지.”

 

한동안 침묵이 흘렀다. 그리고 야샤가 말했다. “너 림보에 있어봤구나.”

 

스티브가 고개를 끄덕였다. 목이 철조망으로 가득 찬 느낌이었다.

 

“물어봐서 미안해,” 조용히 말한 야샤가 일어나 자신의 물건을 챙기러 갔다. 야샤의 얼굴은 여전히 무표정이었다. 마치 누군가가 야샤의 속으로부터 뭔가를 빼내 공허한 눈과 뼈만 남긴 것 같았다. “좋은 밤 보내,” 이렇게 말한 야샤는 스티브가 뭐라 말하기도 전에 문 밖으로 사라졌다.

 

한숨을 쉰 스티브는 관자놀이를 문지르며 머리의 둔통을 가라앉히고는 몸을 일으켰다. 언제나처럼 야샤는 사이드테이블 위에 패시브를 가지런하게 놓고 떠났다. 그래야 스티브가 챙기기 편했기 때문이었다.

 

집으로 가는 길에 레드훅과 캐롤가든스의 빨간 벽돌집들을 지나친 스티븐는 그 익숙한 색이 잊혀지지가 않았다. 캐롤 역에서 지하철을 기다리던 스티브가 야샤와의 대화를 되돌려봤다. 역 안은 싸늘하고 한적했다. 하지만 눈을 감은 스티브는 다른 나라에 있었다.

 

헬싱키의 카페 레가타. 2011년 7월 24일 일요일.

 

당시는 한 여름이었고 구릿빛 피부의 아름다운 버키는 웃고 있었다. 그들은 작은 카페의 앞쪽에 앉아있었는데 해안가가 정말 가까이 있었다. 그들 위의 7월 하늘은 늦은 시간에도 불구하고 파랗게 빛나고 있었다. 바다는 그런 하늘을 담고 있었고 누군가가 근처 조정 경기장에서 소리를 치고 있었다. 버키는 스히폴에서 그리고 스티브는 샤를드골에서 출발해 아침에 이곳에 도착했었다. 그리고 다음날 저녁 미션을 위해 모스코바로 가는 밤기차를 탈 예정이었다.

 

버키는 오븐에서 갓 나와 아직 따뜻한 시나몬롤을 긴 손가락으로 찢고 있었다. 스티브는 자기가 뭐 때문에 웃었는지 이제는 기억이 나지 않았지만 여름 저녁의 따뜻한 공기 속에서 버키의 사랑스러움을 포착하기 위해 펜과 스케치북을 들고 싶었던 것은 기억하고 있었다.

 

버키는 핀란드 그리고 핀란드어의 체계를 좋아했었다. 아마 이라크나 네바다와는 정말 달랐던 곳이었기 때문이었던 것 같았다. 버키는 짧은 여름밤, 디쟈인샵, 어디서든 마실 수 있었던 라이트 로스트 커피를 좋아했었다. 스티브는 시끄러운 전차, 시내의 노르딕 아르 누보 양식 건물, 따뜻한 기온, 그리고 바다가 10블록도 안되는 거리에 있다는 점이 좋았었다.

 

이들에게 있어서 헬싱키는 세상의 끝이었다. 세상에서 가장 평화로운 가장자리에 위치해 사람들이 자신의 일에만 신경을 쓸 수 있는 안전한 보호소 같은 곳이었다.

 

“이거 되게 맛있다, 너도 먹어봐,” 시나몬롤로 입을 가득 채운 버키가 스티브에게도 빵을 건네며 말했다. 

 

“4년 동안 여기에 40번을 왔는데 내가 여기 _pulla(빵)_ 맛을 모를 리가 없잖아,” 스티브가 짜증나는 척하며 불평했다. “그리고 너네 어머니께선 너보고 음식이 입에 있는 채로 말하지 말라고 안가르쳐주셨어? 너 그러다가 빵이 목에 걸려 죽겠다.”

 

“ _Älä länkytä, vitun urpo (시끄러, 병신아),_ ” 버키가 다정하게 말했다. 모음을 발음하느라 입술을 이상하게 기울이는 모습이 귀여웠다.

 

당시에 스티브는 버키가 몇 개 국어를 마스터했는지 세는 것을 이미 포기한 상태였다. _Jerk_ , 스티브는 버키가 방금 무슨 말을 했는지 이해하지 못했다는 사실을 숨기기 위해 이렇게 말하려고 했지만 막상 나온 말은 이거였다. “나랑 결혼하자.”

 

버키는 빵을 먹던 것을 멈추고 무슨 말이냐는듯 스티브를 쳐다봤다.

 

목을 가다듬은 스티브는 다시 한번, 이번에는 당당하게 말했다. 이제는 돌이킬 수 없었기 때문이었다. 스티브에겐 심지어 반지도 있었다. 6개월 전 충동적으로 산 그 반지는 둘의 브루클린 집에 놓여져 있었다. “나랑 결혼하자, 벅.” 스티브가 다른 손님들에게 들리지 않도록 조심하며 조용히 다시 말했다.

 

버키는 잠시 아무 말도 하지 않고 빵을 먹으며 생각에 빠졌다. 스티브는 심장이 목 끝까지 차오르는 것을 느끼며 답을 기다렸다.

 

빵을 다 삼킨 버키가 달콤한 미소를 살짝 지었다. “그래,” 버키가 답했다. “그래도 될 것 같아.”

 

참고 있는 줄도 몰랐던 숨을 내쉰 스티브는 테이블 너머로 몸을 기울여 설탕과 카르다몸이 묻은 버키의 입술에 키스하고 이렇게 말했다. “젠장, 너가 입에 빵을 넣은 채로 대답하지 않아서 다행이야.”

 

버키가 다시 웃었다. 버키는 안전했고 살아있었고 무적이었으며 무엇보다도 스티브의 사람이었다. 눈썹을 꿈틀거린 버키가 장난스럽게 웃었다. “하지만 넌 내 입에 뭐 넣는 거 좋아하잖아.”

 

정말 끔찍하지만 너무나도 버키다운 농담에 스티브는 웃을 수 밖에 없었다. 버키의 머리 뒤에서는 암석으로 된 해변가의 판자집 카페의 빨간색 외관을 낮게 뜬 태양의 햇빛이 비추고 있었다. 그 덕에 버키의 적갈색 머리는 황금색으로 빛났고 그 아름다움에 스티브는 목이 잠길 것만 같았다.

 

스티브는 눈물을 애써 참으며 버키의 왼손을 잡았다. 그런 스티브를 향해 미소를 지은 버키가 그 손을 꽉 쥐었다. 버키의 입가는 조금 떨리고 있었다.

 

그 때의 빨간색이 정확히 어땠는지는 스티브의 기억 속에 평생 동안 남을 것이었다. 왜냐면 카페 레가타는 스티브가 행복한 버키를 본 마지막 장소였기 때문이었다.

 

다음 날 둘은 기차에 올랐고 모스코바에서의 일은 손 쓸 틈도 없이 잘못되었다. 그렇게 그 이후의 일들까지 쭉 일어났던 것이었다.

 

지하철이 도착하자 스티브가 상념에서 깨어났다. 풀턴 역으로 가는 길 내내 스티브는 눈물을 삼켰다.

 

스티브의 집은 시간이 멈춘 듯 차가웠고 공허했다. 손님용 방에는 버키의 물건들과 잊혀진 약혼 반지 위에 먼지만 쌓여가고 있었다.

 

\----

 

다음날 아침, 팀 전체가 각자의 가방과 함께 창고에 모였다. 샘의 미로에서 수정된 부분들이 마무리 되었고 야샤의 위장도 완성된 상태였다. 브루스만 남고 나머지 멤버들은 마지막 리허설을 위해 꿈으로 들어갔다.

 

꿈 속에서 스티브가 눈을 떴을 때 그들 위의 하늘은 엄청나게 높고 파랬다. 최근 스티브의 상태는 괜찮아지고 있었다. 이전만큼 버키의 유령이 자주 나타나지 않았기 때문에 스티브는 드디어 자신이 버키의 죽음을 극복하기 시작한 거라고 생각했다.

 

하지만 안타깝게도 15분도 안돼서 스티브가 괜찮지 않다는 것이 확연해졌다. 2단계에서 버키가 나타난 것이다. 스트라이크팀 전투복을 입고 번뜩이는 눈을 하며 웃고 있는 버키의 왼손에는 약혼반지가 끼워져 있었다. 스티브가 주지 못했던 백금색 반지였다.

 

스티브는 혼란에 빠졌고 멤버들 주위의 꿈이 뒤틀리면서 동물병원의 폐허로 변했다.

 

혼란스러워하던 샘은 몸을 돌려 버키를 발견하고는 공포에 빠졌다. 샘은 건물들을 원래의 모습으로 되돌리려고 했지만 통하지가 않았다. 외벽들은 잠시 철과 유리로 바뀌었다가 그을린 콘크리트로 되돌아가고 말았다.

 

건물 어디선가 폭발이 일어났고 지반이 흔들리기 시작했다. 고함과 발소리가 그들 뒤의 복도에서 들려왔다.

 

지루한 표정으로 그들을 지켜보는 버키는 오른쪽 허벅지에 찬 베레타를 손가락으로 두드리고 왼손으로는 단도를 돌리고 있었다. 샘을 공격할지 스티브를 공격할지 아니면 그냥 자기가 부른 투영체들에게 맡길지 고민하는 것 같았다. 버키의 손가락에 끼워진 반지가 희미하게 빛나자 스티브는 구역질이 날 것 같았다.

 

“스티브,” 샘이 스티브의 어깨를 잡으며 급하게 말했다. “스티브, 그만해.”

 

갑자기 그들 옆의 문이 부서지며 열렸다. 가죽 그리고 케블라 재질의 올블랙 유니폼과 고글 그리고 입마개까지 한 남자가 걸어들어왔다. 적갈색 머리를 뒤로 낮게 묶은 것이 이상하게도 익숙한 모습이었다. 그는 차분하게 총을 들어 버키의 유령의 머리를 향해 총을 쏜 후 몸을 돌려 복도로 사라졌다.

 

샘과 스티브는 계속 그 남자의 뒤를 쳐다보기만 했고 옆에서 버키의 몸은 희미해져가고 있었다. 그 때 브록 럼로우가 급한 걸음으로 들어왔다.

 

“무슨 일이야?” 럼로우로 위장한 야샤가 자신의 목소리가 말했다. “너네 괜찮아?”

 

스티브가 코로 숨을 고르며 진정을 하는 동안 그들 주위의 건물이 다시 샘이 디자인한 트리스켈리온으로 돌아왔다. “응,” 스티브가 가까스로 말했다. “미안해. 내가 망쳤어.”

 

“그 남자는 도대체 누구야?” 샘이 묻자 야샤가 표정을 찌푸렸다.

 

“누구?”

 

“마스크를 쓴 남자 말이야, 못 봤어? 방금 통제실로 갔는데.”

 

야샤가 불편한 표정을 지었다. 럼로우의 얼굴로 그런 표정을 하니 조금 웃기게 보였다. “아,” 야샤가 나지막하게 말했다. “그거 아마 나일걸.”

 

샘과 스티브가 야샤를 쳐다봤다. “뭐?” 샘이 말했다.

 

한숨을 쉰 야샤가 다시 자신의 몸으로 돌아왔다. 야샤는 머리를 묶고 있었는데 그걸 본 스팁은 이제서야 왜 그 남자의 머리가 익숙해 보였는지 깨달았다. “꿈이 불안정해질 때마다 투영체가 나오도록 해놨어. 나한테 문제가 생기면 걔가 해결해주는 거야.”

 

“와우,” 샘이 눈을 깜박였다. “그거 뭔가… 친절하네, 끔찍하기도 하고. 근데 왜 터미네이터 같은 모습을 하고 있는 거야?”

 

표정에서 감정이 사라진 야샤는 다시 럼로우의 모습으로 돌아갔다. “그들이 날 그렇게 입혔었거든,” 야샤가 무뚝뚝하게 대답했다. “걔는 내가 통제받았을 때의 모습이야. 자 이제 가자.”

 

“좋아,” 마침내 샘이 천천히 말했다. “야샤는 건들면 안된다는 걸 명심해야겠군.”

 

그 사고 이후로 리허설은 순조롭게 진행되었다. 샘의 미로는 잘 만들어져 지름길부터 역설구조까지 계획대로 작동되었고 의회는 정말 진짜 같았다. 당연하게도 피어스의 무의식과 상대할 때는 상황이 매우 다르겠지만 기초 작업은 흠잡을 데가 없었고 덕분에 모두들 안심하며 꿈에서 나올 수 있었다.

 

“나타샤,” 모두들 꿈에서 깨어나 브루스가 작업실을 해체하는 것을 돕고 있을 때 스티브가 말했다. 고개를 돌려 스티브를 바라본 나타샤가 스티브의 어조에 눈을 가늘게 떴다. “2단계에서 꿈을 꾸는 사람을 바꿔야겠어, 내가—버키가 나타났을 때 내가 건물에 큰 피해를 줬어. 그런 일이 일어나면 안되잖아.”

 

나타샤가 표정을 바꾸지 않은 채 말했다. “그래서 누구로 바꾸자고…?”

 

“너,” 스티브가 답했다. “너도 나만큼 샘의 디자인에 대해 잘 알잖아, 그리고 네가 꿈을 꾸게 되면, 무슨 일이 생겨서 내가 림보에 빠지게 될 경우에 너한테 큰 도움이 될 거야. 샘도 고려해봤지만 네가 나을 것 같아.”

 

조금 기분이 나빠진 나타샤가 입술을 물었다. 나타샤는 이런 갑작스러운 변화를 싫어했다. 특히 이렇게 막판에 생기는 변화는 더더욱. 하지만 나타샤는 마지못해 고개를 끄덕였다. “좋아, 그것도 말이 되네.”

 

“고마워,” 안심한 스티브가 말했다. “다른 사람들한테도 말할게.”

 

“스티브,” 몸을 돌리려는 스티브의 팔을 잡아세운 나타샤가 말했다. 그녀의 시선은 단호했다. “그냥 알고 있으라고 말해주는 건데 클린트, 샘, 야샤한테 만약 네 유령이 나타나면 총으로 쏘라고 시켰어. 네가 네 입으로 말했듯이, 그런 일은 일어나면 안되잖아.” 나타샤가 고개를 저었다. “지금 이 일은 네 복수 그 이상의 의미를 가지고 있어. 만약 네 유령 때문에 일을 망치면 수백만 명의 사람들이 죽어. 난 그걸 용납할 수 없어.”

 

침을 삼킨 스티브는 입을 열어 무슨 말이든 하려고 했다. 무슨 말을 해야 할지는 알 수 없었지만. 하지만 그 때 왼손에 무거운 가방을 든 야샤가 나타샤의 등 뒤로 걸어왔다. 스티브는 갑자기 이틀 전 자신을 기다리겠다던 야샤의 다정한 약속이 기억났다. 이 세상에는 그저 정의 혹은 고통스러운 기억뿐만이 있을 뿐만 아니라 가치있는 것도 있다는 그 사실을 기억해냈다.

 

“네 말이 맞아,” 스티브의 말에 나타샤가 놀라 눈을 깜박였다. 스티브가 누굴 보고 있는지 뒤로 고개를 돌려 확인한 나타샤는 재미있다는 듯이 한쪽 눈썹을 올렸다.

 

목을 가다듬은 스티브가 시선을 돌렸다. “그럼,” 스티브가 괜히 기침을 했다. “그렇게 정해졌으니 다행이다. 멤버들한테도 알릴게.” 그렇게 자리를 빠져나온 스티브는 샘을 도와 의자들을 접고 멤버들에게 바뀐 부분을 말해줬다. 그런 스티브의 뒤통수를 쳐다보는 나타샤의 시선은 무겁고 의미심장했다.

 

스티브가 열쇠를 던지자 샘이 쉽게 받아냈다. “워싱턴에 가면 토르가 차를 가져가고 돌아올 때는 우리한테 새로운 차를 줄 거야. 너네 넷이서 SUV를 타고 가는 동안 나랑 야샤는 다른 세단을 타고 뉴욕으로 갈게. 내일 4시에 베드스타이에서 다시 만나자. 그러니 좀 쉬도록 해. 집에 가서 잠이나 자거나 하라고. 알겠지?”

 

“응,” 브루스와 함께 떠날 준비를 하면서 샘이 말했다. “피어스 납치 계획 마무리해야하는 거 잊지마.”

 

“걱정 마, 스티브,” 나타샤가 말했다. 그녀의 고개가 야샤를 가리켰다. “우리가 해결해줄게.”

 

\----

 

“절대 안돼,” 계획을 들은 스티브가 말했다.

 

뉴욕에서 워싱턴으로 가는 내내 나타샤와 야샤는 차 뒷자석에 같이 앉아 러시아어로 소근거리면서 피어스를 납치할 계획을 짜고 있었다. 그리고 그 계획이란 바로 야샤를 묶어서 피어스에게 말 그대로 대령하겠다는 것이었다.

 

스티브는 아직 야샤가 하이드라에서 어떤 일을 겪었는지 많이는 알지 못했지만 야샤가 하이드라의 포로였다고 고백한 것은 잊지 않고 있었다. 그런데, 야샤를 다시 하이드라 손에 쥐어주겠다고? 절대 안될 일이었다.

 

나타샤가 눈을 굴렸다. “스티브,” 나타샤가 차분히 다시 말했다. “성공할 거야. 우릴 믿어. 야샤는 피어스의 중요한 자산이었어. 야샤가 다시 돌아온다면 피어스는 기뻐하겠지만 경계하기도 할 거라서 모두에게 그걸 알리지는 않을 거야.”

 

“내 존재는 일급기밀이었어,” 야샤가 조용히 말했다. “피어스는 그걸 계속 비밀로 지키고 싶어할 거야.”

 

“좋아,” 한숨을 쉰 스티브가 옆 도로로 빠지기 위해 방향지시등을 켰다. “하지만 난 이 계획을 마음에 들어하지 않았다는 거 기억해둬.”

 

기억하겠다는 뜻으로 자신이 옆머리를 톡톡 두드린 클린트가 앞좌석에서 더 몸을 늘어뜨렸다. “알겠어. 하지만 스티브, 야샤가 괜찮다면 우리도 그래야 해. 야샤의 선택이잖아. 그리고 더 나은 계획이 있는 것도 아니고.”

 

스티브는 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

 

이번 일에 대해서는 세부적인 요소까지 정할 필요가 없었다. 다른 경우에서처럼 익스트랙션 진행 시간을 수술 시간이나 비행 시간에 맞출 필요도 없었다. 피어스가 꿈을 기억할지 여부는 중요치 않았기 때문이었다. 스티브의 복수는 피어스를 약에 과다하게 취하게 만들어 정신을 잃게 한 후 영원히 꿈에 가두는 것이었다. 비참한 죽음이겠지만 그건 폭발로 죽는 것도 마찬가지였다.

 

워싱턴 외곽에 위치한 작업실은 오래된 정비공의 가게였고 창문은 너무 더러워 불투명할 정도였다. 건물 뒤에는 작은 주차장이 있었고 사무실 안에는 샤워기가 달린 비좁은 화장실이 있었다. 의자들을 놓고 한쪽 구석에는 토니의 기기들을 설치할만한 충분한 공간도 있었다.

 

7시가 조금 넘어 도착한 토니는 스티브의 볼에 기분 나쁜 키스를 크게 해주고 나타샤에게도 똑같이 해주려고 했지만 나타샤의 표정 때문에 대신 클린트에게로 갔다. 토니는 야샤를 “로보캅”이라 부르고 카페인을 너무 많이 마셨는지 엄청 초조해했지만 그래도 모두들 토니의 장단을 맞춰줬다. 언제나 그랬듯이.

 

구석에서 토니와 브루스가 컴퓨터를 설치하며 과학과 관련된 이야기를 할 동안 나머지 멤버들은 이 기회에 잠을 청했다. 접이식 의자는 불편했지만 그래도 스티브는 5시간 동안 꿈을 꾸지 않은 채 숙면을 취할 수 있었다. 스티브가 일어났을 때는 새벽 한시가 조금 지나있었고 그렇게 계획한 작전이 시작되었다.

 

기적적으로 계획은 성공했다. 토니는 하이드라의 커뮤니케이션 시스템을 해킹하는 데 성공했고 나타샤가 피어스와 직접 대화할 수 있도록 해줬다. 토니의 홀로그램 베일을 이용해 하이드라 요원으로 변장한 나타샤는 피어스에게 한밤 중에 솔져를 다시 잡아왔다는 것을 알렸다.

 

나타샤는 야샤의 얼굴을 살짝 보여주기 위해 야샤를 카메라 앞으로 끌고 왔으며 야샤가 휘청거리자 러시아어로 고함을 치고 야샤를 다시 옆으로 치웠다. 시각적인 확인은 그걸로 충분했다. 미끼를 문 피어스는 최대한 빨리 자신의 집으로 솔져를 데려오라고 명령했다.

 

피어스의 집을 지키는 경비는 아침 8시에 교대를 했다. 피어스를 새벽 4시쯤에 납치할 예정이었으므로 새로운 경비가 피어스의 실종을 알게 되기까지는 4시간의 여유가 있었다. 스티브의 오랜 지인인 토르는 이들을 타고갈 때 쓰이게 될 눈에 띄지 않는 검은색 밴을 주차장에 가지고 왔다.

 

아직 밖이 어두운 새벽 3시 30분에 나타샤, 클린트 그리고 야샤가 창고를 떠났다. 나타샤가 밴을 운전했고 클린트는 가짜 구속구로 팔이 뒤로 묶여져있는 야샤를 지켜봤다.

 

이들은 야샤에게 두꺼운 옷들을 미스매치하여 도망자처럼 보이도록 했다. 지난 며칠 동안 기른 수염은 덥수룩해져 있었고 더러운 야구모자도 쓰고 있었다. 길고 기름진 머리를 하고 잠도 많이 자지 않은 채 일부러 클린트와 격투도 벌이고 나자 옷과 장갑으로 의수를 가린 야샤의 모습은 딱 길거리에서 지내는 재향군인 같았다.

 

하지만 스티브를 멈칫하게 만든 것은 야샤의 표정이었다. 야샤의 눈은 죽어있었고 공허했으며 움직임은 느리고 온순했다. 야샤는 마치 약에 취해있다거나 자신이 누군지 잘 모르는 것처럼 행동하고 있었다.

 

스티브는 야샤가 위조꾼이며 환상적인 연기를 하는 게 그의 역할이라는 것을 계속 되내였다. 그럼에도 스티브는 몇 번 깊게 숨을 들이쉬면서 스스로를 진정시키고 나서야 계획을 멈추고 피어스를 잡을 다른 방법을 찾자고 나서지 않을 수 있었다. 밴으로 올라탄 스티브는 야샤 앞에 쭈그리고 앉아 그의 팔뚝을 잡았다.

 

“야샤,” 스티브가 말하자 야샤가 고개를 들었다. 야샤의 눈 속에 있던 안개가 걷히고 평소와 같은 날카로운 시선이 돌아왔다. 스티브는 안심했다. “정말 괜찮은 거지?”

 

야샤가 고개를 끄덕이고 가장 가까이에 있던 스티브의 팔을 살짝 두드렸다. “응. 나 괜찮을 거야. 스티브.”

 

야샤의 눈빛이 잠깐 부드러워졌다. 안경을 쓰지 않은 야샤의 표정은 너무나도 버키와 닮아있어 스티브는 몸을 앞으로 기울여 함께 이마를 맞댈 뻔 했다. 하지만 그러지 않았다. 그럴 수 없었다. 야샤는 정말 너무나도 용감했지만 그렇다고 야샤가 버키가 되는 것은 아니었다. 그러니 스티브에겐 그럴 권리가 없었다. 그래서 스티브는 그저 야샤의 차가운 왼손가락을 잡아 잠깐 꽉 쥔 다음 몸을 일으켰다.

 

“갈 시간이야,” 밴의 문 앞에 선 클린트가 말했다. 고개를 끄덕인 스티브는 어깨를 피며 밴에서 나왔고 동시에 클린트가 밴에 올라탔다.

 

손을 올린 야샤가 작게 경례 포즈를 취했고 클린트가 문을 닫았다. 스티브는 차가 떠나는 모습을 지켜봤다.

 

“마음이 약해지고 있네, 스티브,” 토니가 말했다. 하지만 스티브가 고개를 돌려 토니를 보자 그 표정을 놀라울 정도로 진지했다. 토니가 고개로 도로 쪽을 가리켰다. “반즈랑 많이 닮았군.”

 

스티브가 침을 삼켰다. “알아,” 스티브가 대답했다. “그건 신경 쓰지 않으려고 하고 있어.”

 

토니가 손으로 스티브의 어깨를 치고는 조금 꽉 쥐었다. “가자,” 토니가 말했다. “내 마법을 보여줄게.”

 

토니는 클린트와 나타샤의 옷 안에 도청장치와 작은 카메라들을 숨겨놔 다른 멤버들이 피어스의 집에서 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 확인할 수 있도록 했다. 오디오와 비디오의 퀄리티는 놀라웠다.

 

밴이 피어스의 집에 도착했을 때 뒷문에는 두 명의 경비가 있었다. 나타샤는 피어스에게 숄져와 함께 두 명의 요원이 갈 거라고 알렸으니 경비들도 그렇게 알고 있을 테였다. 그들은 살짝 밴 안을 들여다보고 야샤와 클린트를 확인한 후에 차를 안으로 들여보냈다.

 

나타샤가 집의 뒤쪽 입구에 차를 세우자 클린트가 밴에서 야샤를 끌고 나왔다. 발을 헛디디는 야샤는 졸리고 혼란스러워보였다. 그 때 문이 열리고 3명의 경호원들과 함께 피어스가 나타났다.

 

피어스는 사진에서보다 더 나이가 들어보였다. 하지만 젊었을 때 미남이었을 거라는 건 쉽게 추측이 가능했다. 그에게선 자연스러운 카리스마가 뿜어져 나오고 있었다. 하지만 그의 표정 속 무언가가 스티브를 초조하게 만들었다.

 

나타샤와 클린트 사이에서 야샤는 몸을 조금 움츠렸고 경호원들이 그들을 둘러싸 안으로 데리고 가자 몸을 더 웅크렸다.

 

“네가 예카타렌부르크에서 죽었다는 말을 들었는데,” 피어스가 말했다. “그냥 루머였다니 다행이구나. 네가 해줄 일들이 아직 많이 남아있다.” 야샤의 턱을 쥔 피어스가 입을 꽉 다문 채로 웃었다. 피어스의 손길에 야샤가 조금 움찔했다. “네 덕분에 프로젝트 인사이트를 진행할 수 있었다. 네가 한 번 더 일을 해줘야겠구나.”

 

야샤가 고개를 숙였다. 만족스러운 표정의 피어스가 야샤의 얼굴을 놓았다. “좋아. 널 준비시켜야겠어. 한 시간 안에 수트와 의자를 준비시켜 놓도록 말을 해두마.”

 

야샤가 몸을 움찔했다. 그러자 클린트가 그의 팔꿈치를 꽉 잡으면서 영상이 조금 흔들렸다. “안돼요,” 야샤가 공포가 확연한 목소리를 내뱉었다. 스티브는 그게 연기가 아니라는 생각이 들었다. “안돼요. 안돼—의자는 안돼요.”

 

피어스가 측은한 눈빛으로 야샤를 쳐다봤다. “얘야, 1년 동안 우리와 떨어져 있었잖니. 다 지우지 않으면 넌 쓸모가 없단다. 이미 네 의식이 너무나도 많이 돌아와있어. 우리는 솔져가 필요하지, 이…” 피어스가 야샤를 가리켰다. “도망자는 필요 없다.”

 

  
_지운다고?_ 샘이 노트북 너머에 있는 스티브에게 입모양으로 말했다. 스티브는 샘처럼 자기도 아무것도 모른다는 뜻으로 고개를 저었다. 지운다는 그 말이 스티브를 불편하게 했지만 그 이유가 뭔지는 알 수 없었다.

 

“아직 너의 프로그래밍을 기억하고 있길 바란다, 솔져.” 피어스가 말을 이었다.

 

  
_프로그래밍_ , 조금 충격을 받은 샘이 소리 없이 따라했다.

 

스티브는 나타샤의 손가락이 야샤의 팔꿈치를 쥐고 있는 것을 발견했다. 아마 뭔가 신호를 보내는 것 같았다. 야샤는 아무 소리도 내지 않았다.

 

“토니,” 나타샤가 손목의 교신기에 대고 속삭였다.

 

격하게 타이핑을 한 토니가 마침내 명령 프롬프트를 열어 엔터키 위에 손가락을 올려놨다. “피어스의 카메라들이 꺼졌어. 3분 안에 다시 연결될 거야,“ 토니가 마이크에 대고 말했다.

 

안으로 들어오라고 손짓하며 몸을 돌리던 피어스가 갑자기 걸음을 멈추고 생각에 빠졌다. “흠,” 피어스가 뒤늦게 생각이 떠올랐다는 듯 말하고는 뒤로 시선을 돌렸다. “그냥 확인 차 해볼까. _스푸트니크_.”

 

온몸에서 힘이 빠진 야샤가 쓰러졌고 스티브가 의자에서 벌떡 일어섰다. _젠장할_ , 이 계획을  _당장_ 그만둬야 했다.

 

“지금이야,” 나타샤가 교신기에 대고 외쳤다.

 

토니가 키보드를 힘껏 눌렀다. 샘은 스티브의 소매를 잡아 다시 의자에 앉혔고 그 덕에 스티브는 엉망진창이 되는 현장을 볼 수 있었다. 

 

경호원들은 고통스러운 듯 총을 내리고 자신의 머리를 부여잡았다. 스티브는 토니가 경호원들의 교신을 끊고 그들의 인이어에 날카로운 소음을 대신 들려주고 있다는 사실을 기억해냈다.

 

한 경호원을 넘어뜨린 클린트가 다른 경호원의 머리에 발차기를 날렸고 나타샤는 브루스가 만든 수면제를 꺼내 몸을 돌린 피어스에게 뿌렸다. 피어스는 쓰러졌고 피어스의 몸이 바닥에 닿기 전 클린트가 달려가 그를 잡았다. 나타샤는 마지막으로 남아있던 경호원에게 몸을 날렸고 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는 지 스티브가 상황파악을 하기도 전에 그 경호원을 제압했다.

 

“좋아,” 토니의 컴퓨터 스피커를 통해 나타샤의 딱 부러지는 목소리가 들렸고 클린트는 그녀를 향해 엄지손가락을 치켜들었다. “상황 정리 완료.”

 

나타샤가 송신하는 영상 속에서 야샤가 눈을 떠 천천히 바닥에서 일어났다. 그의 얼굴에서 유순함은 사라져있었다. 반면 그는 불안해 보였고 경계하는 듯한 모습이었다.

 

“야샤는 괜찮아,” 가짜 구속구로부터 야샤를 풀어준 나타샤가 그들에게 말했다. “피어스가 쓸 수도 있는 명령어에 대해 야샤가 말해줬었어. ‘스푸트니크’도 그 중 하나였지. 예전에 쓰던 셧다운 명령어야.”

 

그런 말을 하면서도 나타샤의 어조는 프로페셔널했다. 그런 식의 말을 인간에게 쓴다는 것이 이상하거나 끔찍하지 않다는 것처럼.

 

나타샤는 브루스가 만든 수면제 스프레이를 경호원들에게 뿌렸고 클린트와 야샤가 그들을 근처 세탁실에 끌고 간 후 피어스를 들고 밴에 올라탔다.

 

“이제 송신 끊을 거야, 스티브,” 클린트가 문을 닫으며 말했다. “무슨 일 있으면 연락할게. 30분 후에 봐.”

 

카메라가 꺼지고 그 다음엔 음성 송신이 끊겼다. 샘, 스티브 그리고 브루스는 크게 숨을 내쉬었다. 토니조차 이마에서 땀을 닦아내며 피어스의 보안 카메라 영상 기록으로부터 밴 도착 영상을 삭제했다.

 

“미친,” 샘이 말했다. 조금 구역질이 난다는 표정이었다. “피어스 진짜 소름 돋더라. 야샤를 무슨 로봇처럼 대하던데. _네 의식이 너무나도 많이 돌아와있어_. 세상에나.”

 

브루스는 안경을 벗어 셔츠자락으로 닦아냈다. 그의 손은 조금 떨리고 있었지만 스티브는 그게 충격 때문인지 아니면 순전한 분노 때문인지 알 수 없었다. “피어스가 야샤의 머릿속에 명령어를 넣을 수 있게 해준 그 기술이 걱정이야. 그런 수준의 조작은 불가능해야 해. 세뇌는 다른 심리적 테러들만큼이나 오래된 기술이지, 하지만 기계적 세뇌라고? 사람을 프로그래밍해? 그건 이 세상이 발견해서는 안될 기술이야.”

 

\----

 

30분 후, 밴이 가게의 주차장으로 들어왔다. 야샤는 나타샤 옆에 앉아있었다. 그의 크게 뜬 눈은 얼굴에서 움푹 꺼져있었다. 하지만 스티브가 걸어가 야샤를 위해 문을 열어주자 야샤는 다시금 정신을 차렸고 희미한 미소를 지어보이기까지 했다.

 

“아무 문제 없어?” 스티브가 물었다.

 

문제가 없다는 뜻으로 고개를 저은 나타샤가 밴의 뒷문을 열어 클린트와 샘이 피어스를 끌고 나오는걸 도와줬다.

 

야샤가 괜찮은지 확인을 하고 싶었던 스티브는 야샤의 어깨를 만졌다.

 

야샤가 고개를 끄덕였다. “괜찮아. 그냥… 샤워 좀 하고 싶어.”

 

“그럴 시간은 있어,” 스티브가 말했다. “10분 후에 와.”

 

야샤가 없는 동안 나머지 멤버들은 익스트랙션 준비를 했다. 접이식 의자에 피어스를 옮긴 후 패시브와 나머지 의자들을 그 주위에 놓았다. 그리고 브루스를 도와 정맥주사들을 정리했다.

 

기기들을 다 정리한 토니는 모두와 악수를 하고 내일 아침 트리스켈리온으로 가서 나타샤의 친구들을 도와 헬리케리어를 폭파시킬 준비를 하기 위해 가게를 떠났다. 조금은 걱정스러워보였지만 이 일을 성공하겠다는 결심이 보였다.

 

몇 분 후 토르가 전화를 했고 그와 다른 두 사람이 주차장으로 와 밴과 다른 차들을 가져갔다. 스티브는 밖으로 나가 열쇠를 주고 뉴욕으로 가는 길에 쓰일 새로운 차를 받았다.

 

토르는 여전히 쾌활하고 활기찼으며 친절했다. 스티브는 버키가 죽은 후 토르와 몇 번 일해본 적이 있었다. 토르는 주로 설계 그리고 힘을 쓰는 일을 맡았지만 모두에게 모든 것을 가져다주는 것으로도 유명했다.

 

스티브는 토르에게 연락하겠다는 약속을 가볍게 했고 토르 일행은 곧 차를 타고 떠났다.

 

스티브가 가게 안으로 들어가자 멤버들은 이리저리 서성이면서 긴장한 에너지를 뿜고 있었다. 클린트와 샘은 플라스틱컵 안에 동전을 던지고 있었고 나타샤와 브루스는 패시브와 수면제를 벌써 3번째 체크하고 있었다.

 

의식을 잃은 채로 츄리닝을 입고서 접이식 의자 위에 누워있는 피어스는 다들 일부러 무시하는 중이었다.

 

그 때 블랙 스키니진과 회색 헨리셔츠를 입고 소매를 팔꿈치까지 걷어붙인 야샤가 들어왔다. 야샤는 축축한 머리를 깔끔하게 묶고 다시 안경도 쓰고 있었다. 아직 피곤해보였고 긴 수염을 깎을 시간도 없었지만 적어도 길거리에서 노숙하는 도망자의 옷차림에서는 벗어나니 다시 자기자신처럼 보였다.

 

모두들 하던 일을 멈춰 야샤를 쳐다봤고 야샤도 그런 그들을 쳐다봤다. 야샤의 몸을 두껍게 보이도록 겹쳐입었었던 옷들을 벗으니 야샤는 넓은 어깨에도 불구하고 슬림해보였고 거의 연약해보일 정도였다. 야샤는 피어스를 보고는 이를 악물었다.

 

방 안에 있던 모두는 갑자기 야샤가 가지고 다니던 유령의 실체에 대해 아주 잘 알게 되었다.

 

그 때 야샤가 모두의 눈을 차례로 마주치며 조용히 말했다. “이 개새끼 한 번 조져보자.”

 

\----

 

그를 태우러 집으로 온 스펜서는 그를 위해 문을 열어주고 평소처럼 부드럽게 말했다. “좋은 아침입니다, 피어스 사무총장님.”

 

11월의 이른 아침은 아름다웠고 그는 오늘 기분이 좋은 상태였다. 벤틀리의 뒷자석에 탄 그는 스펜서가 매일 가져다주는 커피를 마셨다. 그가 가장 좋아하는 가게에서 갓 만들어진 아직 뜨거운 커피였다. 길게 한 모금 마신 그는 만족스러운 콧노래를 불렀다.

 

썬탠이 된 창문 밖으로 동네가 보였고 스펜서가 트리스켈리온으로 가는 동안 그는 잠깐 눈을 붙였다. 지난 밤 솔져의 도착으로 인해 늦게까지 깨어있었기 때문에 의회와 만나기 전에 조금이라도 자고 싶었다. 그는 1분 만에 잠이 들었다.

 

\----

 

야샤가 파티션을 내렸다. 수면제가 성공한 것을 본 야샤는 스티브에게 전화했다. “피어스가 잠 들었어. 내가 데리고 가는 중이야.” 그렇게 말한 야샤는 트리스켈리온으로부터 차를 돌렸다.

 

“알겠어,” 스티브가 작은 목소리로 말했다. “우린 준비됐어.”

 

클린트, 샘, 스티브 그리고 나타샤는 모두 외딴 차고에서 기다리고 있었다. 그들은 피어스를 밴의 뒷자석으로 옮긴 후 밴에 같이 올라탔다.

 

운전은 클린트가 했다. 클린트는 1단계에 남아 킥을 하고 나머지가 2단계로 들어갈 계획이었다. 클린트는 실제 워싱턴과 샘이 만든 워싱턴 모두 자기의 손바닥마냥 속속들이 알고 있었고 운전도 정말 거지같이 잘했다. 때문에 피어스의 경호원들을 즐겁게 따돌리면서 다리로 밴을 운전해 포토맥 강으로 떨어져 킥을 하는 일은 클린트가 제격이었다.

 

모두들 안전벨트를 매고 정맥주사기를 준비하자마자 클린트가 속도를 높여 도로로 질주했다. 밴 안의 벽으로 부딪힌 샘은 빠르게 욕을 내뱉으며 피어스를 패시브에 연결했다. 알고보니 아직 샘만 안전벨트를 하지 않은 것이다.

 

“좀 천천히 해라,” 샘이 툴툴거렸다. 다시 좌석에 몸을 던진 샘은 안전벨트를 매고 자기 주사기를 들었다. “그러다 우리 다 죽겠다.”

 

“나 운전 엄청 잘하거든,” 클린트가 조금 과한 스피드로 코너를 돌며 말했다. 앞좌석에 앉아있던 나타샤는 러시아어로 욕을 하며 안전벨트를 더 꽉 쥐었다. 

 

“그래, 그래,” 샘이 불만스럽게 말했다. “이 망할 정맥주사 좀 꽂게 존나 1분만이라도 운전 똑바로 못하겠어? 네가 분노의 질주를 찍고 있을 때는 좀 힘들거든.”

 

스티브가 야샤를 보자 야사는 이미 정맥주사기를 꽂은 채로 샘과 클린트를 즐겁게 바라보고 있었다. 그리고는 고개를 조금 돌려 스티브와 눈을 마주치고 미소지었다. 입꼬리를 살짝 올린 것에 불과했지만 그래도 안심이 되는 미소였다.

 

“준비됐어,” 스티브가 말했다. 야샤로부터 시선을 돌린 스티브는 클린트를 향해 고개를 끄덕였다. “본 때를 보여주라고.”

 

경례 포즈를 한 클린트가 라디오를 켜고 야샤가 알려준 첫 번째 코드인 ‘갈망’을 GPS에 입력했다. 라디오에서 브루스 스프링스틴의 ‘Born to Run’이 나오자 야샤가 놀란 듯이 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

 

“좋은 꿈 꿔,” 이렇게 말한 클린트가 노는 손을 패시브 활성화 버튼으로 가져갔다. “스티브, 야샤, 죽지 않도록 해. 냇, 마지막으로 듣는 ‘The Star-Spangled Man with a Plan’ 즐겁게 듣고. 샘, 넌 그냥 네가 맡은 일을 하도록.”

 

샘이 웃었다. “안전운전 해, 클린트.”

 

“오우, 좆까라 그래,” 온화하게 답한 클린트가 버튼을 눌렀다. 섬나신의 약효가 들기 전 스티브가 마지막으로 들은 것은 노래를 따라부르는 클린트의 목소리였다.

 

  
_The highway’s jammed with broken heroes on a last chance power drive(고속도로는 여행을 떠날 마지막 기회가 주어진 추락한 영웅들로 가득 차 있다네)_ , 맞는 말이네.

 

\----

 

2단계의 장소는 포토맥 강변에 높게 솟아 빛나는 유리와 철로만 이뤄진 트리스켈리온이었다. 대부분 정장을 입은 투영체들이 서성이고 있었다. 트리스켈리온은 스티브를 불편하게 만들었다. 스티브를 감시하는 모든 정보기관들이 떠올랐기 때문이었다.

 

세계안전보장이사회가 도착하자 피어스가 로비에서 그들을 맞이했다. 스티브와 야샤는 가까운 구석에서 그들이 나누는 이야기를 엿들었다. 야샤의 분할 위장이 잘 되고 있어 안심이었다.

 

샘은 로비를 돌아다니며 별 다른 문제는 없는지 확인하고 있었다. 나타샤는 벌써 자신의 위치로 이동해 꼭대기층을 정찰 중이었다.

 

가볍게 인사를 나눈 피어스와 의원들은 피어스의 경호원들과 함께 엘리베이터에 탔다. 이 엘레베이터는 투영체들의 방해를 최대한 받지 않도록 설계되어 있었다. 피어스는 꼭대기층으로 갈 수 있었지만 그 후에는 그 층의 버튼이 엘리베이터에서 사라지는 것이다.

 

“좋아, 시작하자,” 손목에 있는 교신기에 대고 말한 스티브가 야샤를 데리고 계단을 올랐다. “나타샤, 금고를 찾아. 샘, 통제실 위치를 옮겨. 만약 코드를 쓰게 되면 우리한테 알려주고. 행운을 빌어.”

 

계단은 펜로즈의 계단이었으므로 스티브와 야샤는 더 위로 올라갈 수가 없었다. 그래서 스티브는 손깍지를 껴 야샤가 그 위를 밟고 샘이 만든 역설의 역작인 환풍구로 올라갈 수 있게 했다. 그 환풍구는 수직인 빌딩을 오르는 수평의 터널로 미로를 통과하는 지름길이었다. 샘이 자랑스러워 할만 했다. 

 

야샤가 매듭 진 밧줄을 스티브에게 내려줬고 밧줄을 타고 오른 스티브가 뒤의 환풍구 문을 닫았다. 여기에 환풍구가 있다는 것을 모르는 사람들에게는 환풍구가 보이지 않도록 설계된 것이어서 몇 번 리허설을 한 야샤조차 문을 찾으려면 조금 시간이 걸렸다. 샘의 설계라면 피어스의 투영체들이 꼭대기층에 올라오지 못할 거라고 스티브는 자신했다.

 

야샤와 스티브는 손과 발을 움직이며 조용히 터널 속을 기었다. 스티브는 버키가 이번 일에 끼어들지 않기를 열렬하게 기도하고 있었다. 스티브는 나타샤가 자신의 약속을 지킬 거라는 걸 알고 있었다. 나타샤, 샘 그리고 야샤는 버키의 유령이 나타나면 바로 버키를 쏠 준비가 돼있었다. 마지막 연습에서 그럴 필요가 있다는 것을 배웠기 때문이었다

 

그들이 환풍구에서 나온 곳은 꼭대기층에서 의회실과는 반대편에 있는 곳이었다. 야샤는 브록 럼로우의 모습으로 위장해 자신의 핸드폰을 확인했다. 스티브는 손목의 교신기에다가 조용히 말했다. “도착했어. 나타샤, 상황 보고해.”

 

“의원들이 모여서 샴페인을 따르고 엄청 아부 떠는 중이야,” 나타샤가 답했다. “위장이 정말 잘 되고 있어. 금고는 찾았고 너랑 야샤가 의회실에 들어가면 거기로 갈 거야. 9글자 짜리 금고비밀번호를 찾고 있어. 샘, 너 준비되면 시작하자.”

 

“위치 잡았어,” 샘이 말했다. “녹음본 틀게.”

 

모두들 침묵 속에서 기다렸다. 그러자 사내방송이 켜졌고 녹음된 스티브의 목소리가 건물 안에 울려퍼지기 시작했다.

 

“모든 쉴드 요원들은 들어라, 여긴 스티브 로저스다. 어떤 사람들은 날 캡틴 아메리카로도 알고 있을 것이다. 10년 전 테러에 대한 전쟁의 상징으로 날 알게 된 사람도 있을 것이고 프로젝트 오네이로이를 통해 날 알게 된 사람도 있을 것이다.”

 

스티브의 목소리가 울리는 걸 들으며 스티브와 야샤는 조용히 서로를 쳐다봤다. 스티브는 자신의 연설이 부끄러웠지만 피어스에게 자신의 존재를 알려야 의회실로 들어갈 수가 있었다. 그리고 투영체들의 관심도 조금 끌 수 있었다. 캡틴 아메리카는 그저 프로파간다에 불과했으므로 스티브가 실제 트리스켈리온에서 이런 연설을 했다면 요원들에게 아무런 영향을 주지 못했을 테지만 피어스의 무의식은 스티브의 이름을 알아차릴 가능성이 높았다.

 

“내가 군을 떠난 것은 우리나라가 벌이는 전쟁을 나는 믿지 않았기 때문이었다. 그리고 최근에 이 소식을 듣지 않았다면 난 계속 떠나있었을 것이다.”

 

녹음본에서 스티브가 깊은 숨을 쉬었다. “쉴드는 우리가 생각하는 그런 조직이 아니다. 하이드라가 점령했으며 그 수장은 알렉산더 피어스다. 얼마나 많은 쉴드 요원들이 하이드라인지는 모르겠지만 이 건물 안에 있다는 것은 알고 있다. 여러분 바로 옆에 서있을 수도 있다. 오늘 헬리케리어를 띄우면 하이드라는 자신들을 막는 사람들을 모두 죽일 수 있게 될 것이다.”

 

짧은 침묵이 흘렀다. 야샤의 얼굴은 배신의 기미 없이 무표정이었다. 그리고 스티브가 말을 이었다. “난 그저 과거의 유물일 수 있지만 테러리스트가 우리나라의 가장 신성한 기관에 둥지를 트는 것을 보고만 있지는 않을 것이다. 하이드라는 이미 너무나도 많은 것을 빼앗았다. 이 세상의 안정성, 우리의 안전과 자유를 빼앗아갔다. 그리고 이제는 우리가 사랑하는 사람들을 빼앗으려 한다. 자유의 대가는 크다, 언제나 그래왔다. 하지만 난 그 대가를 치를 준비가 되어있다. 나 혼자서라도 말이다. 하지만 혼자가 아닐 거라고 난 믿는다.”

 

그렇게 녹음본은 끝났다.

 

“연설 잘했어, 캡틴 아메리카,” 나타샤가 교신기를 통해 말했다. “이름값 좀 하네. 이제 계획대로 움직이자.”

 

야샤가 작게 웃었고 스티브는 시간을 확인했다. “샘, 아래층 상황은 어때? 투영체들은 아직 괜찮아?”

 

“점점 산만해지고 있어,” 샘이 말했다. “’귀향’코드를 써야 했어.”

 

“알았어. 너무 시끄러워지면 알려줘,” 야샤가 말했다. 인이어의 마이크를 끈 야샤는 스티브에게로 몸을 돌렸다. “이제 너한테 주먹을 날릴 거야,” 야샤가 말했다.

 

스티브가 고개를 끄덕이자 야샤가 라이트 훅을 날려 스티브의 광대를 쳤다. 기절할 정도는 아니었지만 존나 아팠고 큰 멍이 생길게 분명했다.

 

“괜찮아?” 야샤가 핸드폰을 꺼내 피어스에게 _SR 포획 완료_ 라고 문자를 보내며 물었다.

 

눈 아래에 부어오르는 곳을 만진 스티브가 몸을 조금 움츠렸다. “응. 되게 세게 때리네.”

 

야샤가 다시 코웃음을 쳤다. “봐준 거 너도 알잖아.”

 

피어스로부터 온 문자에 야샤의 핸드폰이 진동했다. _위로 데려오도록_.

 

둘은 반대편으로 조용히 걸어갔다. 야샤가 앞장 서고 스티브가 따라가는 식이었다. 거의 목적지에 도착했을 때쯤 코너를 돈 스티브는 케블러 유니폼을 입은 야샤의 등에 부딪히고 말았다.

 

걸음을 멈춘 야샤는 왼쪽에 열려있는 방 안을 보고 있었다. 마치 유령이라도 본 듯한 얼굴이었다. 위장한 얼굴인 럼로우의 거친 이목구비가 불안한 표정을 지었다.

 

“뭔데?” 스티브가 속삭였다. 야샤가 답하지 않자 스티브가 몸을 기울여 방 안을 들여다봤다.

 

스티브의 눈에 제일 먼저 들어온 것은 의자였다. 오래된 가죽과 녹슨 메탈로 만들어진 그 의자는 거대했고 위협적이었으며 두꺼운 구속구는 탐욕스러운 입처럼 벌려져 있었다. 야샤의 팔이 붙들려 있었을 것으로 보이는 곳에는 피가 말라붙어 있었고 야샤의 왼팔을 구속하는 쪽은 가죽이 아니라 메탈로 되어있었다.

 

제일 끔찍한 것은 굶주린 맹금류처럼 의자 위에 위치한 헤드 기어였다.

 

의자 옆에는 패시브가 있었다. 오래된 낡은 모델이었고 튜브선들이 빠져나와 있었으며 그 안에는 구역질나는 초록색의 섬나신이 들어있었다. 짧은 순간 동안 스티브의 눈에 리허설에서 본 검은색 옷을 입은 남자가 의자에 앉아 전기 충격을 받으며 몸을 활처럼 굽히는 모습이 보였다. 하지만 눈을 깜박이자 그 장면이 다시 사라졌다.

 

야샤의 손은 주먹을 너무 꽉 쥔 나머지 창백해지고 있었다. 스티브가 손을 뻗어 부드럽게 야샤의 어깨를 만지자 야샤가 놀라 움찔했다. “왜 그래?”

 

야샤가 위장을 멈추었다. 놀랍게도 그의 얼굴에서는 겁에 질린 약한 표정이 숨김없이 드러나고 있었다. 야샤는 코로 천천히 숨을 쉬다가 마침내 목을 가다듬었다. “너한테 림보에 대해 물었던 거 기억나?” 야샤가 목이 메인 목소리로 말했다. 평소보다 강한 억양이었다.

 

스티브가 그렇다고 말하자 떨고 있던 야샤의 입술이 뒤틀려 찡그린 표정을 만들어냈다. 야샤가 자신의 과거에 대해 이야기하면서 어떠한 감정을 보이는 걸 스티브가 본 것은 처음이었다.

 

야샤가 문으로부터 몸을 돌리자 스티브는 더 이상 의자가 보이지 않도록 문을 닫았다.

 

“림보에서 길을 잃는 것에 대해 물어봤었지,” 야샤가 다시 럼로우의 목소리로 말했다. 스티브로부터 몸을 돌린 야샤의 등은 용수철처럼 힘이 들어가 있었다. “그들이 내게 한 짓은 그것보다 더 끔찍했었어.”

 

“이게… 이게 그들이 너한테 한 짓이야?” 스티브가 물었다. 돌아올 답이 벌써부터 마음에 들지 않았다. “피어스가 말한 그 의자와… 지운다는 게?”

 

야샤는 짧게 고개를 끄덕였지만 더 구체적인 설명은 하지 않았다. “가자.” 시간을 확인한 야샤가 자신의 인이어를 두드렸다. “샘, 내가 실수로 건물에 손상을 줬거든. 네가 코드를 사용해야 할 수도 있어.”

 

샘이 답했다. “너의 폭력적인 수호천사가 인사이트베이에서 나타나긴 했지만 그것 말고는 문제 없어. 그나저나 걔 좀 무섭더라. 새로운 소식 있으면 계속 알려줄게.”

 

스티브의 심장이 미친듯이 뛰기 시작했다. 피어스에 대한 복수가 바로 코 앞에 있었다. 금고를 열어서 필요한 정보를 빼내기만 하면 됐다. 야샤는 엄청 차분해보였지만 M4 돌격소총의 방아쇠를 진 왼손가락은 움찔거리고 있었다. 스티브는 야샤가 긴장하고 있다는 것을 알아차렸다.

 

“야샤,” 스티브가 이렇게 말하고는 충동적으로 손을 올려 야샤의 볼을 만졌다. “행운을 빌어.”

 

“너도, 스티브,” 스티브가 친숙한 얼굴을 보고 싶어한다는 것을 알아차리기라도 한 듯 위장 속에서 야샤의 얼굴이 드러났다. 야샤는 안심하라는 듯 오른손으로 스티브의 팔을 잡았다. 야샤의 다정하면서도 조금은 애정 어린 표정에 스티브는 하던 생각을 멈추고 야샤의 목을 감싸 안으며 야샤에게 키스했다.

 

  


 

 

잠깐 멈칫한 야샤는 스티브의 입에다 대고 숨을 내쉬며 키스를 돌려줬다. 야샤의 입술은 달콤하고 부드러웠다.

 

타이밍이 좋지 않았고 어색하면서도 끔찍해야 할 키스였다. 스티브의 인생을 망친 남자가 두 방 너머에 있는 복도에 서있었고 샘이 통제실에서 모든 것을 보고 있을 테니 말이다.

 

야샤는 왼손으로는 돌격소총을 잡고 오른손으로는 스티브의 팔을 잡고 있었다. 스티브의 입술에 닿기 위해 야샤는 목을 어색하게 빼들고 있었고 스티브는 어색한 각도로 목을 굽히고 있었다.

 

하지만 그 때 야샤가 한 걸음 더 다가서며 고개를 기울이고는 입을 열었다. 야샤의 갑작스러운 키스는 스티브가 지난 4년 동안 해온 일중 최고였으며 가장 편한 일이었다.

 

입술을 떨어뜨린 둘은 형광등 빛 아래에서 숨을 가쁘게 내쉬며 눈을 깜박였다. 야샤의 미소에는 확실히 애정이 실려있었고 조금은 즐거워 보이기도 했다. 야샤의 창백한 눈은 평소보다 어두웠다. “너,” 야샤가 손가락으로 스티브의 이마를 두드리며 말했다. “타이밍 진짜 못 잡는다.”

 

“알아,” 스티브가 창피한 듯이 웃고는 뒤로 돌아 야샤가 수갑을 채우도록 했다.

 

야샤는 익숙하게 수갑을 채우고는 스티브와 한번 더 마주보기 위해 스티브의 앞으로 다가갔다. 야샤는 여전히 럼로우의 검정 티셔츠와 케블러 조끼를 입고 있었지만 그 아래에 있는 건 야샤의 몸이었고 야샤의 머리도 높게 묶여 있었다. 스티브는 돌격소총을 잡고 있는 야샤의 메탈로 된 손가락들이 빛나는 것을 보면서 확 타오른 욕망에 얼굴을 붉혔다.

 

야샤가 뒤틀린 미소를 지었다. “아냐,” 야샤가 말했다. “난 네 나쁜 타이밍이 좋아.” 스티브의 셔츠를 쥔 야샤가 몸을 기울여 스티브의 입에 다시 야하면서도 여운이 남는 키스를 했다. “이걸로 뭐가 바뀐 건 아니야, 스티브. 새해 전까지 정신 차려서 오기로 한 거는 그대로야. 이제, 총 좀 써볼까.”

 

 야샤가 소총을 어깨에 걸치고 시그사우어 권총을 꺼내 스티브 뒤에 섰다. “들어간다,” 럼로우의 목소리로 인이어 마이크에 말한 야샤가 스티브를 끌고 의회실로 향했다. “나타샤, 위치 다시 잡아. 샘, 상황 보고해.”

 

“아홉 자리 금고 비밀번호를 알아오는 거 잊지마,” 나타샤가 말했다. “기다리고 있을게. 행운을 빌어.”

 

“투영체들이 안절부절 못 하고 있어,” 샘이 말했다. “코드 입력할게.”

 

“’솔져’를 써,” 야샤가 말했다. “어떤 이유에선지 그게 다른 코드들보다 더 오래 가더라고.”

 

“입력 완료,” 잠시 후 샘이 말했다. “네 차례야.”

 

“행운을 빌어줘,” 야샤가 말했다. 왼손으로 스티브의 팔을 잡은 야샤가 의회실 안으로 스티브를 끌고 갔다.

 

야샤와 스티브가 들어오자 피어스, 위장된 4명의 세계안전보장이사회 의원들 그리고 2명의 경호원 투영체들이 고개를 돌려 둘을 바라봤다. “아, 캡틴 로저스,” 거만한 미소를 지은 피어스가 스티브를 반겼다. “몇 년 동안 정보기관들을 헤매게 만든 장본인을 만나게 되어 영광일세.”

 

“피어스 사무총장,” 스티브가 차분히 답했다. “아쉽게도 난 그렇게 반갑지가 않은데.”

 

피어스는 재밌다는 표정을 지으며 의원들에게로 고개를 돌렸다. “이 남자는 몇 년 전 세상을 더 나은 곳으로 만들려는 우리를 막으려고 했습니다. 끈기란 참 고결한 성품이죠, 안 그렇습니까?” 피어스가 한가롭게 빈 샴페인 잔으로 손장난을 치며 스티브를 다시 쳐다봤다. “어떻게 보면 상황이 딱 맞는 것 같군, 캡틴. 마지막으로 날 막으려 했을 때는 자네의 불쌍한 남자친구를 희생했음에도 아무 것도 얻지 못했었는데. 이번에는 네 자신을 희생하려고 들다니 말이야. 그리고 이번에도 얻는 것은 전혀 없겠지.”

 

버키에 대한 언급에 스티브가 자기도 모르게 몸을 움찔했다. 야샤는 스티브를 잡고 있던 손에 더 힘을 줘 스티브의 팔을 조금 더 꽉 쥐었다.

 

“확신하지는 마,” 스티브가 아무렇지 않게 말했다. “난 혼자가 아니야.”

 

“스트라이크가 네 친구들을 사냥하고 있다, 캡틴,” 야샤가 럼로우의 목소리로 말했다. “넌 실패할 거야. 에셋이 투입 됐어. 그 놈은 쉴드 요원들과는 차원이 다르지.”

 

“’에셋’이 누구지?” 스티브가 표정을 찌푸리며 말했다.

 

피어스가 웃었다. “오, 캡틴,” 능글맞은 미소를 지으며 피어스가 말했다. “자네는 생각도 못하겠지. 자네가 그를 만났을 때의 얼굴은 참 재미있을 거야. 자네에게 하이드라의 부활을 보여주고 그 다음에는 솔져가 자네를 죽일 걸세. 그가 자네 머리에 총알을 박은 후에는 어쩌면 우리가 솔져에게 진실을 말해줄 수도 있겠지.”

 

“잠깐, 그러면 당신이 말한 그-- 세계 정복이라는 게 그냥 허풍이 아니었다는 겁니까?” 록웰의 투영체가 끼어들어 피어스를 손가락질했다. “이 남자가 캡틴 아메리카라면, 전쟁 영웅이 아닙니까? 그런데도 그를 _죽이겠다고요_? 당신 그리고 폭력을 통한 평화라는 당신의 번지르르한 말보다는 차라리 저 남자를 믿겠어요.”

 

피어스가 다시 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 거기엔 사악함이 깃들어있었다. “전쟁 영웅이라고 하셨나? 확인해봅시다.” 피어스가 컴퓨터 화면을 탭해 스티브의 FBI파일을 끌어오자 화면에 군사기록이 나타났다. “보면 아시겠지만, 록웰 의원, 테러리즘과 싸우겠다는 이 남자는 사실 알고보면 지명수배된 범죄자입니다. 전장에서 하루도 있어본 적이 없죠. 정말로 이 남자가 자유롭게 걸어 다니도록 놔두고 싶습니까?”

 

스티브가 자신의 기록을 쳐다봤다. 정보는 정확했다. 피어스가 스티브에 대한 기록을 아주 잘 알고 있어 꿈에서조차 그 기록들이 정확하게 투영된다는 것은 조금 소름이 끼치는 사실이었다.

 

“네 사회 보장 번호,” 야샤가 스티브의 귓가에 속삭였다. 그리고 피어스의 관심이 다른 곳에 있는 동안 자신의 인이어 마이크를 켰다. “9자리 숫자야. 나타샤, 준비해.”

 

의원들은 피어스 그리고 서로와 언성을 높이며 싸웠다. 야샤는 스티브 뒤에서 숨을 골랐다.

 

익숙한 숫자들이 고장이라도 난 것처럼 깜박였다. 그리고는 한 번 더 깜박이더니 피어스의 무의식이 코드를 숨기려고 하는지 숫자들이 다른 순서로 재배열되기 시작했다. 갑자기 스티브는 지금 상황이 이해가 가기 시작했다.

 

“754-02-1387,” 야샤가 속삭였다.

 

짧은 침묵이 흐르고 스티브의 인이어에서 나타샤의 목소리가 들렸다. “들어왔어.”

 

야샤가 정말 아주 조용히 스티브의 수갑을 풀고 권총을 손에 쥐어줬다. “너에게 이 영광을 줄까?” 야샤가 속삭였다.

 

스티브가 아주 살짝 고개를 저었다. 그리고 입술을 거의 움직이지 않은 채로 속삭였다. “그 자격은 너한테 있어.” 스티브가 _넌 모든 걸 누릴 자격이 있어_ 라고 말하지는 않았지만 그래도 야샤는 그 의미까지 알아들었을 거라고 스티브는 생각했다. 왜냐면 야샤가 자신의 손으로 스티브의 손을 덮어 꽉 쥐어줬기 때문이다.

 

그 때 나타샤의 걱정스러운 목소리가 들렸다. “스티브, 여기 파일들의 몇몇 정보들이 수정되어 있어. 피어스가 우리가 여기 있다는 걸 알고 있는 것 같아. 읽을 수 있는 건 다 읽었어. 다행히 중요한 정보들이 그래도 많았거든. 하지만 빨리 진행하는 게 좋겠어.”

 

스티브는 그대로 얼었고 놀란 야샤가 급한 숨을 들이켰다. 그 말은 피어스가 자신이 꿈을 꾸고 있다는 것을 인지하고서 장단을 맞춰주고 있었다는 뜻이었다.

 

“-하지만 우리나라의 안전은,” 록웰의 화난 목소리가 점점 크게 들렸다. 스티브는 야샤가 피어스의 주의를 끌기 위해 하고 있는 토론에 다시 귀를 기울였다.

 

“오, 점점 지루해지는구만,” 한숨을 쉰 피어스가 자신의 핸드폰 화면을 두드렸다.

 

의원들이 가슴에 하고 있던 방문자용 뱃지에서 전류가 흐르기 시작했다. 록웰이 먼저 비명을 질렀고 그 후 모든 의원들이 흉골에 구멍이 난 채로 쓰러졌다. 

 

스티브는 뒤에 서있는 야샤가 긴장한 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 아마 야샤도 위장체들을 통해 그 고통을 느낀 것 같았다. 하지만 럼로우 위장은 흔들리지 않았고 스티브는 어떻게 야샤가 이렇게 심한 고통도 견딜 수 있게 되었는지 알고 있어 가슴이 아팠다.

 

“모르는 척은 하지 않아도 돼, 캡틴,” 피어스가 지루한 목소리로 말했다. 경호원들이 스티브와 야샤에게로 총을 겨누었다. “나로부터 정보를 추출하려고 하는 거 아주 잘 알고 있으니 말이야.”

 

이를 악 문 스티브가 나타샤와 샘도 들을 수 있도록 손목의 교신기를 눌렀다. “어떻게 알았지?” 스티브가 말했다.

 

컴퓨터로 걸어간 피어스가 인사이트베이를 촬영하고 있는 보안카메라 영상을 띄웠다. 샘의 말이 맞았다. 야샤의 투영체는 무자비하며 무서웠고 마치 기계처럼 효율적으로 투영체들을 처리하고 있었다.

 

“내 집 앞에 솔져가 나타난 것은 괜찮은 전략이었어,” 피어스가 말했다. “우린 솔져가 죽은 줄 알았으니까 말이야. 우리에게로 오기 전에 꿈 공유 관련 일을 했다는 것은 알고 있었는데, 이렇게 여기서 보게 되니 내 의심이 옳았다는 생각이 들더군. 그리고 난 오늘 트리스켈리온에 온 기억이 없거든, 내 차에서 잠이 든 기억만 있을 뿐.”

 

피어스는 스티브 너머로 야샤를 쳐다보며 사악한 미소를 짓고는 말했다. “안녕, _Soldat(솔져)_.”

 

“좆까,” 조금 발끈한 야샤가 말했다. 스티브의 손을 놓은 야샤는 한 걸음 앞으로 나가 스티브의 옆에 선 다음 돌격소총을 더 꽉 쥐었다.

 

피어스의 경호원 중 하나가 총의 안전장치를 해제해 찰칵 소리가 들렸지만 야샤의 자세는 흔들리지 않았다.

 

피어스가 웃었다. “자네의 기술은 경이롭군, 솔져 – 럼로우의 위장은 매우 정확했어. 자네가 우리를 위해 다시 일하게 된다는 것이 매우 기쁘군.”

 

야샤가 몸을 굳혔다. 스티브가 물었다. “무슨 뜻이지?”

 

피어스가 군주처럼 손을 휘저었다. “내 차에는 추적장치가 달려있지. 내 경호원들은 내가 깨어나기만 기다리고 있어, 그 후에는 너희들을 다 죽이고 솔져를 데려갈 걸세. 하이드라가 괜히 몇 년 동안 꿈에서 솔져를 훈련시킨게 아니지. 우리는 솔져의 기억을 지우고 다시 일을 맡길 거야.“

 

“스티브,” 나타샤가 급하게 교신기를 통해 말했다. “피어스는 자신이 2단계에 있다는 걸 모르고 있어. 우린 안전해. 피어스를 쏘고 계획한 대로 계속 진행하자. 킥을 위해 폭탄을 설치해야 해.”

 

“새로운 세뇌코드를 프로그래밍해야겠구나,” 피어스가 즐거운 목소리로 야샤를 가리키며 말했다. “’스푸트니크’와 다른 코드들이 없어진 것 같으니 말이다.”

 

“지옥에나 떨어져,” 야샤가 굳어있던 자세를 풀며 거칠게 말했다. “없앤다는 게 뭔지 직접 보여주지.”

 

스티브나 경호원들이 반응하기도 전에 야샤가 돌격소총을 들어 부자연스러울 정도로 빠르게 표적을 조준했다. 경호원들을 먼저 쏜 야샤는 그 다음엔 피어스를 쏴 림보로 떨어뜨렸다. 모두 정확한 헤드샷이었다. 총을 쏜 속도를 감안하면 무서울 정도로 높은 정확도였다.

 

“미친,” 샘의 조금은 웃음기가 묻은 목소리가 스티브의 귀에 들렸다. “방금 존나 드라마틱했어.”

 

“계획을 진행해,” 지령을 내린 스티브가 손목의 교신기를 껐다.

 

죽은 의원들의 몸이 사라졌다. 자신의 몸으로 돌아온 야샤는 자신의 손에 들린 총을 바라봤다. “끝났어,” 야샤가 이상하고 공허한 목소리로 말했다.

 

스티브가 손을 뻗어 야샤의 어깨를 끌어안으려고 하는 바로 그 때, 총소리가 들렸고 야샤가 앞으로 쓰러졌다. 스티브가 야샤의 쓰러지는 몸을 잡을 새도 없이 빠르게 일어난 일이었다. 야샤의 몸이 바닥에 닿자 스티브는 야샤의 목에 난 총알 구멍과 그 아래에서 퍼지는 검붉은 웅덩이를 볼 수 있었다.

 

“안녕, 자기,” 뒤에서 익숙한 목소리가 들려 스티브가 몸을 돌리자 버키가 권총을 내렸다.

 

버키는 더 이상 짓궂은 미소를 짓고 있지도, 눈에서 광기를 뿜어내고 있지도 않았다. 총을 바닥에 떨어뜨린 버키가 스티브에게로 걸어왔다. 야샤 그리고 버키의 유령이 같은 방에 있는 것은 처음있는 일이었다.

 

“왜 그랬어?” 총을 들 수 없을 정도로 무력해진 스티브가 말했다.

 

버키는 스티브의 체크셔츠와 청바지를 입고 있었고 머리는 방금 잠에서 깬 것처럼 부드럽게 헝클어져 있었다. 그의 손가락에는 여전히 반짝이는 약혼반지가 끼워져 있어 스티브에게 상실감을 일깨워줬다.

 

“왜냐면 이건 네가 해결해야 하는 일이니까,” 이렇게 말한 버키가 몸을 기울여 스티브의 어깨 위로 손을 얹었다. “새해에 비브로크로 갈 거라면 날 놓아줘야 해.”

 

목이 메인 스티브는 버키의 허리를 끌어안을 수 밖에 없었다. 버키가 좋아하던 자작나무 샴푸 향을 들이키자 갑자기 심장이 너무나도 커져 가슴이 아파오는 것만 같았다. “무슨 뜻이야?”

 

한숨을 쉰 버키가 작게 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 이상하게도 행복해 보이는 웃음이었다. “정말 오랫동안 날 놓아달라고 부탁했잖아, 스티브. 네가 그냥 무시했을 뿐이지. 난 계속 왔다갔다하는 널 지켜볼 수가 없어. 여기에 앉아서 널 영원히 기다리는 짓은 하지 않을 거야.” 버키가 자신의 손으로 스티브의 가슴을 쓰다듬었다. “그에게 키스했잖아, 스티브. 마침내 날 포기하고 있는 거야, 그리고 그건 좋은 일이고. 진짜 _좋은_ 일이라니까, 자기야. 내가 살아나가라고 말했잖아, 안 그래?”

 

“스티브? 야샤? 무슨 일이야?” 스티브의 인이어로 나타샤의 목소리가 들렸다. “멍 그만 때리고 빨리 움직여.”

 

한 걸음 물러난 버키가 미소 지었다. 입꼬리를 크게 올린 그 미소는 너무나도 어려서 가슴이 아팠다. 버키의 유령은 단 하루도 늙지 않았는데 스티브는 너무나도 늙은 느낌이었다. “그를 따라 아래로 내려가,” 버키가 말했다. “그를 찾아. 그리고 피어스에게는 절대로 가지 말고.”

 

“넌 안 올 거야?” 나타샤의 질문을 무시한 채 스티브가 말을 더듬었다.

 

버키는 고개를 저었다. “이건 작별인사야, 스티브. 우리는 좋은 시간을 보냈지만 이제 끝났어. 넌 충분히 슬퍼했잖아.” 버키는 스티브가 떨리는 손으로 잡고 있는 시그사우어 권총을 가리켰다. “총을 들고 빨리 내려가, 킥까지 시간이 얼마 남지 않았어.”

 

총을 쥔 손에 더 힘을 준 스티브가 버키의 헝클어진 머리부터 그의 빨간 캔버스화까지 오랫동안 버키를 눈에 담았다. “사랑해,” 스티브가 속절없이 말했다가 다시 말을 고쳤다. “사랑했어.”

 

“알아,” 스티브의 사랑이자 엄청난 너드인 버키가 답했다. “나도 널 사랑했어. 우리는 함께 행복한 삶을 살았지.” 조금 웃은 버키가 손가락으로 스티브의 가슴을 두드렸다. “누구나 네가 엄청 엉망이라는 걸 알 수가 있어, 로저스. 하지만 그래도 넌 내 골칫덩이였는데, 이제는 그의 골칫덩이가 됐네. 넌 괜찮아질 거야. 살아, 개새끼야. 행복해. 넌 그럴 자격이 있어.”

 

버키는 미소 지었고 그런 버키의 얼굴을 남는 손으로 감싼 스티브가 총구를 버키의 가슴에 가져갔다. 방 안에 총성이 울렸고 버키의 몸이 쓰러졌을 때, 스티브는 자신의 손이 더 이상 떨고 있지 않음을 깨달았다.

 

“스티브, 야샤, 상황 보고해, 당장,” 나타샤가 소리를 치자 그제서야 스티브가 손목의 교신기를 켰다.

 

“버키가 왔었어,” 스티브가 말했다. 이상하게도 침착한 기분이었다. “우리가 알아차리기도 전에 야샤를 죽였어. 야샤를 따라 내려가서 데려올 거야.”

 

나타샤가 러시아어로 욕을 날리고는 말했다. “스티브, 안돼, 그럴 시간 없어. 곧 킥이 있을 거야.”

 

“아래로 내려가면, 남는 게 시간이야,” 스티브가 말했다. “야샤를 두고 갈 수는 없어, 나타샤. 날 믿어.”

 

나타샤가 한숨을 셨다. “좋아. 조심해. 둘 다 꼭 돌아와야 해.”

 

“가서 데려와, 친구,” 샘이 다정한 목소리로 말했다. “그 정도 위험은 감수할만한 사람이잖아.”

 

스티브는 웃음을 터뜨릴 뻔했다. “맞아.” 이렇게 말한 스티브가 목을 가다듬었다. “남은 야샤의 코드들을 쓰고 폭탄 설치 끝내. 킥을 통해 한 번에 깨어날 거야.” 총구를 자신의 턱 아래에 가져다 댄 스티브가 자신의 입술에 닿던 야샤의 부드러운 입술을 떠올렸다. “다들 위에서 보자.”

 

스티브가 손목의 교신기를 끄고 방아쇠를 당겼다. 그렇게 주위의 세상이 무너져 내렸다.

 

\----

 

스티브는 해변에서 깨어났다.

 

물에 젖은 옷은 무거웠지만 스티브는 여기서는 옷이 현실보다 더 빨리 마를 거라는 걸 알고 있었다. 히에타니에미 해변에는 아무도 없었다. 첨벙거리며 해변가로 나온 스티브는 모래를 가로질러 해변을 걸어갔다. 오른쪽 길 너머에는 오래된 버려진 묘지가 흐릿하게 보였고 묘지의 소나무 뒤에는 앙코르와트가 보였다. 바용의 얼굴은 비바람에 무너지고 있었다.

 

도리이를 지나 낡은 미니골프장과 녹슨 아이스크림 가판대를 지나친 스티브는 떨어진 벚꽃송이들을 밟았다. 스티브가 꽃송이 하나를 들어올려 물기 어린 연약한 꽃잎을 손으로 꽉 쥐었다. 구름 낀 하늘은 회색빛이었고 들리는 소리라고는 해변에서 부서지는 파도소리와 갈매기 소리가 유일했다.

 

야샤가 어디에 있는지 알지는 못했지만 스티브는 촉을 따라 특정 장소로 가고 있었다.

 

카페 레가타는 아직 존재하고는 있었지만 문은 굳게 닫혀 빗장으로 잠겨 있었고 문에 적힌 글자들 중 반이 떨어져 있었다. 해안가와 가까운 곳에 있는 곧 무너질듯한 테라스 위 의자에는 누군가가 앉아 있었다. 스티브에게 등을 돌리고 앉은 그는 바다를 보고 있었다. 위로 올려 묶은 어두운 머리칼을 본 스티브는 갑작스러운 안도감을 느꼈다. 더 가까이 다가가자 야샤가 몸을 돌렸다.

 

하지만 그는 야샤가 아니었다.

 

그는 버키였다.

 

머리는 야샤처럼 길었고 셔츠 아래에서는 희미한 타투와 메탈암도 보였지만 나머지는 모두 버키였다. 윗단계에서 스티브가 두고 온 바로 그 버키. 버키처럼 깔끔하게 면도가 된 날카로운 턱선을 가지고 있었고 턱에는 보조개가 있었으며 입가에는 장난기가 묻어나왔다. 안경을 쓰지 않은 그의 눈은 회청색이었으며 어두운 불빛 아래에서 사랑스럽게 빛났다.

 

“안녕, 스티브,” 스티브가 걸음을 멈추자 버키가 말했다. “기다리고 있었어.”

 

“버키,” 스티브가 말했다. “넌 여기 오면 안되잖아.” 예상과는 달리 버키에게로부터 돌아온 것은 혼란스럽게 찌푸린 표정이었다.

 

“버키가 누구야?” 야샤가 물었다. 스티브는 모든 피가 빠져나가는 것처럼 머리가 몽롱해졌다.

 

비틀거리며 앞으로 걸어간 스티브가 야샤 옆의 의자에 털썩 주저앉았다. 바람에서는 소금과 해초 냄새가 났다. “너,” 스티브가 간절한 목소리로 말했다. “너야. 넌 제임스 뷰캐넌 반즈야, 1982년 뉴욕에서 태어났지.”

 

“난 비브로크 출신인 야코프 쿠즈네초프야, 스티브,” 야샤가 부드럽게 말했다. 하지만 그 눈에는 망설임이 비춰져 있었고 부드러운 러시아 억양은 조금도 찾아볼 수가 없었다. 야샤는 마치 스스로를 납득시키려는 것처럼 말하고 있었다.

 

“확신해?” 스티브가 밀어붙이자 야샤가 천천히 고개를 저었다.

 

“내 머리는 구멍으로 가득 차 있어,” 야샤가 조용히 말했다. 스티브는 오래 전 누군가가 샷건으로 버키에게 키스했다고 생각했던 것을 떠올렸다. “내가 확실히 알지 못하는 것들이 많아, 지난 몇 년 동안에 관해서 말이야.”

 

스티브는 본능적으로 손을 뻗어 야샤의 손을 잡았다. 둘은 한동안 조용히 바다를 바라보기만 했다. 바람이 그들에게 짠 바닷물을 몇 방울 떨어뜨렸다.

 

“다시 말해줘,” 그 때 야샤가 말했다. “내가 누구라고 생각하는지. 다시 말해줘.”

 

스티브가 야샤의 손을 꽉 잡았다. “네 이름은 제임스 반즈야,” 스티브가 조그맣게 말했다. “넌 25년 동안 내 삶의 전부였어. 4년 전 이 카페 앞에서 너에게 청혼했고 그 후 모스코바에서 널 잃었지.”

 

뒤엉킨 둘의 손을 바라보던 야샤가 천천히 고개를 들어올려 스티브를 찬찬히 바라봤다. “넌 날 사랑해,” 마침내 야샤가 놀라움이 담긴 목소리로 말했다. 그리고는 고개를 조금 저었다. “넌 익숙해. 뭔가 계속 알아온 것처럼 익숙한데, 난 널 몰라.”

 

“넌 날 알아, 버키,” 스티브가 말했다. 목이 메이고 피부에서는 경련이 일어날 것 같았다. “넌 평생을 날 알아왔어,”

 

야샤가 주위를 둘러보며 허물어져가는 오두막과 카약 클럽 앞 녹슨 문을 살폈다.

 

“여기 내가 알고 있는 곳 같아,” 야샤가 말했다. 그래, 그 목소리에는 브루클린 특유의 느릿한 말투, 비상계단 그리고 _집_ 이 담겨 있었다. “난 많은 것들을 잊어버렸어. 많은 것들을 떠나 보냈지. 하지만 이것만큼은 포기한 적 없어.” 야샤가 망설였다. “여기-- 여기 빵 되게 맛있잖아, 그지?”

 

“맞아,” 스티브가 말했다. 마치 목에 뭔가가 걸려있는 것 같았다. “넌 여기 시나몬롤을 정말 좋아하고 툭툭을 타고 앙코르 유적에 가는 것도 좋아해. 넌 좋은 옷도, 날 놀리는 것도 좋아하고 그리고-- 요시노야의 _규동_ 이랑--”

 

“너,” 야샤가 조용히 말했다. “널 사랑했겠지.”

 

스티브가 고개를 끄덕였다. 하지만 아무 말도 나오지 않았다.

 

야샤는 스티브의 손을 놓고 일어나 카페의 문으로 걸어갔다. 왼손으로 문에 못으로 박혀있던 널빤지를 쉽게 떼어낸 야샤가 안으로 들어갔다. 야샤를 따라 먼지투성이의 비좁은 오두막으로 들어간 스티브는 천장의 거미줄과 잡스러운 장식품들을 피하면서 야샤가 계산대로 다가가는 것을 지켜봤다.

 

“내가 뭔가를 넣어놨었는데,” 야사가 구식 계산대를 바라보며 작게 말했다. 스티브에게 말한다기보다는 혼잣말에 가까웠다. “그들이 여기로 날 쫓아왔었거든, 하지만 이걸 찾아내지는 못했지. 난 여기로 돌아오는 길을 잊어버리고 말았고.”

 

야샤가 왼손으로 조심스럽게 계산대를 열었다. 그 안에는 빛 바랜 스케치북 종이가 접혀있었고 꼬깃꼬깃한 1,000 캄보디아 릴짜리 지폐, 군번줄 한 쌍, 그리고 2011년 7월 24일자 헬싱키 전차표가 들어있었다.

 

야샤는 떨리는 손으로 스케치북 종이를 들어 펼쳤다. 한동안 종이를 보던 야샤는 군번줄을 들어 거기에 뭐가 각인되어있는지 읽었다. 각인된 이름을 읽는 야샤의 입술이 조용히 움직였다. 그리고 야샤는 짐승처럼 낮은 소리를 내며 울음을 터뜨렸고 불에 데인 듯이 군번줄을 떨어뜨렸다.

 

야샤의 무릎에 힘이 풀리자 스티브가 달려가 야샤를 잡고 꽉 끌어안아 떨리는 야샤의 몸을 붙잡았다. 야샤의 등을 엄지로 쓰다듬던 스티브는 카운터에 놓여진 스케치북 종이를 들어올렸다. 오두막 밖에서는 바람이 더 거세지면서 곧 다가올 킥을 알리고 있었다. 그리고 스티브의 품 안에서 야샤는 연약한 몸을 떨며 무너져내리고 있었다.

 

그 종이는 버키가 독일에 배치되었을 적 스티브가 보낸 그림들 중 하나였다. 그림 속에서 스티브와 버키는 함께 고개를 젖히며 웃고 있었고 버키의 팔은 스티브의 마른 어깨 위에 둘러져 있었다. 그 아래에는 스티브의 손글씨로 _독일소세지나 먹어, 새꺄_ 라고 적혀있었다. 버키가 기억하리라고는 생각하지도 못했던 그림이어서 스티브는 놀란 웃음을 터뜨릴 수 밖에 없었다.

 

(버키는 답장으로 이렇게 썼었다. _그림 고마워, 펑크. 자랑스럽게도 너의 명령을 정확히 따라서 아주 맛있게 잘 먹었어_. 스티브는 질투하지 않으려고 했지만 실패하고 말았었다.)

 

“스티브,” 스티브의 셔츠를 부여잡은 버키가 스티브의 목에 대고 울음을 터뜨렸다. “젠장, _스티브_.” 마치 처음으로 그 이름을 말하는 것 같았다. 마침내 그 이름이 가지는 진정한 무게감을 깨달은 것 같았다.

 

입 안이 솜으로 가득 찬 것 같았던 스티브는 침을 꿀꺽 삼키며 말했다. “그래, 벅. 나야, 내가 왔어. 넌 안전해.”

 

스티브는 창문 밖에 있는 목재 다리와 카약 클럽 보트창고의 무너져내리는 썩은 지붕을 봤다. 위의 현실 세계에서 4000마일 멀리의 그 어딘가서에는 이 건물들이 여전히 그대로 서있고 사람들이 조심스럽게 부두에서 카약으로 올라탈 것이라고 생각하니 이상한 기분이 들면서도 안심이 되었다.

 

스티브의 셔츠에 파묻혀있던 버키가 작은 소리를 냈고 스티브는 여름에 카약을 빌려서 버키를 데리고 핀란드의 남서쪽으로 가 물가에 앉아 이색적인 새들을 본다면 얼마나 좋을지 생각했다. 갈색 솔방울이 깔린 땅에 텐트를 세워 그 안에서 잠을 잘 수도 있을 테고 이른 아침에 일어나면 바닷물에 의해 깎인 절벽 아래에서 바닷물의 짠 내를 맡고 커피를 마시며 따뜻한 분위기를 즐길 수도 있을 것이었다. 스티브는 2007년 난탈리에서 스웨덴으로 가는 페리에서 튀르크 군도를 짧게 본 적이 있었는데 그 후 계속 그곳에 돌아가는 것을 꿈꿔왔었다.

 

그 때 거대한 파도가 카페를 덮쳤고 스티브가 상념에서 깨어났다. 킥이 오고 있었다. 시간이 없었다.

 

스티브는 마침내 몸의 떨림이 멎은 버키를 내려다봤다. 품 안에 버키가 있다는 것은 정말 들뜨는 일이었다. 트리스켈리온에서 훔친 키스의 스릴감과 수년 동안 간직한 사랑의 그 무게감이 함께 합쳐졌다.

 

스티브가 손으로 버키의 고개를 들어올려 그 입가에 키스했다. “킥이야, 자기. 나랑 같이 돌아가자.”

 

  
_나랑 같이 돌아가자,_ 스티브가 생각했다. 한 번 더 버키에게 키스한 스티브는 턱 아래로 버키를 끌어안아 버키의 부드러운 어두운 머리카락 위에 자신의 볼을 갖다댔다. _돌아가서 나랑 같이 다시 늙어가자, 이번엔 진짜로._  


 

지친 버키가 물기 어린 숨을 내쉬고는 스티브의 목에 얼굴을 묻었다. “그래,” 버키가 말했다. 그리고 그들 주위의 세상이 무너져 내렸다.

 

스티브가 버키를 끌어 안으면서 바다에서 솟아오른 파도가 문을 부수고 들어와 그들을 삼켰고, 그렇게 그들은 깨어났다.

 

\----

 

창고 안에서 깨어난 스티브는 바로 야샤 쪽을 쳐다봤다. 야샤는 이미 깨어나 맑은 눈으로 스티브를 보고 있었다. 그리고 야샤는, 아니 _버키_ , 그는 버키니까, 스티브는 꿈을 꾸고 있는 게 아니었다. _꿈이 아니었다_. 버키는 침을 삼키고는 머리를 조금 문지르고 조심스럽게 미소 지었다.

 

  
_그래_ , 갑자기 신이 난 스티브가 생각했다. _집에 온 것을 환영해, 벅._  


 

“뭐 문제 없지?” 나타샤가 걱정스러운 표정으로 물었다. 스티브는 나타샤에게로 고개를 돌려 고개를 끄덕였다. 안도감에 피가 들끓고 있었다.

 

클린트와 샘은 벌써 패시브에서 자신들의 지문을 닦아내고 피어스를 패시브에서 분리하고 있었다.

 

나타샤는 격하게 핸드폰 타자를 치면서 금고에서 얻은 정보를 쉴드의 지인들에게 보내고 있었다. 타자를 치면서 나타샤는 스티브와 다른 멤버들에게 얻은 정보를 핵심만 요약해서 알려줬다. 몇몇 정보들이 지워졌음에도 불구하고 나타샤는 쉴드에 있는 하이드라의 고위 요원들의 이름들, 파일 암호화를 푸는 비밀번호 그리고 하이드라가 중동 테러리스트들과 가지고 있는 연결고리에 대한 정보들을 빼내왔다. 이 정보를 통해 나타샤의 친구들과 토니가 프로젝트 인사이트를 멈출 수 있을 것이다.

 

멤버들은 여전히 프로페셔널하고 무심한 태도로 조용히 가게 안을 치웠다. 다 치우고 나자 나타샤, 샘 그리고 클린트가 가게에서 나갔고 브루스도 약병들을 모으고는 그들을 따라 나갔다.

 

가게 안이 비자 버키는 스티브를 보다가 피어스에게로 다가갔다. 버키가 메탈암을 뒤로 끌어당겨 손가락으로 주먹을 쥐고는 그대로 피어스의 얼굴에 내려꽂았다. 버키의 우아하면서도 빠른 레프트훅은 지난날 골목싸움에서 보던 것과 비슷했다.

 

뼈가 부서지는 끔찍한 소리가 났고 버키는 몸을 돌려 가방을 들고는 아무 말 없이 화장실로 갔다.

 

스티브는 버키를 기다리면서 가게 안을 다시 살폈다. 샘이 낮잠을 자면서 끼던 이어플러그가 외롭게 놓여있던 것을 챙긴 스티브는 다른 생각은 하지 않으려 했다. 피어스의 숨소리는 시끄러웠고 그의 목에서 뭔가 끓는 소리가 났지만 스티브는 그 소리를 듣지 않으려 했다.

 

10분 후 안경을 벗은 채로 화장실에서 나온 버키는 수염을 깔끔하게 깎고 헨리셔츠 위에 가죽자켓을 입고 있었다. 고개로 문을 가리킨 버키는 스티브를 기다리지 않고 바로 가게를 떠났다.

 

스티브가 주차장으로 버키를 따라갔을 때 버키는 차 옆에 서서 주먹을 쥐었다 피기를 반복하고 있었다. 스티브가 다가가자 버키가 고개를 들었고 익숙하면서도 불안해하는 그 눈빛에 스티브는 참을 수가 없어졌다.

 

성큼성큼 차로 걸어간 스티브는 가방을 떨어뜨리고 버키의 허리를 잡아 꽉 껴안았다. 놀란 버키가 웃음을 터뜨렸고 그렇게 그들은 서로를 정말로 꽉 안아줬다.

 

버키의 온기를 들이마신 스티브는 지난 긴 4년 간의 버키 없는 삶을 숨으로 내뱉었다. 스티브의 어깨를 둘러싼 버키의 팔은 구명조끼같이 단단했고 스티브에게 위안을 줬다. 머리부터 발 끝까지 딱 달라붙은 둘은 더이상은 불가능해질 때가지 서로에게 가까이 다가가 한몸이 되고 싶어하는 것처럼 굴었다. 스티브는 둘 다 울고 있을 거라고 확신했다.

 

“안녕, 개새끼야,” 버키가 스티브의 귀에 물기 어린 웃음소리를 들려줬다. “오랜만이야.”

 

\----

 

아침을 먹기 위해 음식점에 들른 스티브와 버키는 테이블 너머로 서로를 바라봤다. 테이블 아래에서는 버키의 발목이 스티브의 발목에 닿아있어 온기를 전해줬다.

 

같은 테이블에 버키와 앉아있는 것은 이상한 기분이었다. 너무나도 오랫동안 자신의 슬픔에 매달려온 스티브는 이제는 갑자기 어떻게 해야 할지 알 수가 없었다. 야샤에게 느꼈던 매력이 알고보니 사실은 죽지 않고 살아있던 남자친구에게 빠져서 그런 거였다는 것도 조금 병신같았다. 혼란스러움에 스티브의 머리가 아파왔다.

 

종업원이 오자 버키는 짧게 메뉴를 살피고는 해쉬브라운과 블루베리 오트밀을 시켰다. 예전이었다면 버키는 팬케이크와 스크램블에그를 시켰을 것이다. 버키가 스티브가 알고 있던 사람과는 다르다는 것이 확연해지는 점이어서 스티브는 누가 자신의 뺨을 때린 듯한 느낌을 받았다.

 

하지만 어떻게 보면, 스티브 또한 예전과 같은 사람이 아니었다. 버키는 자신의 정체성을 잃었고 스티브는 유령과 함께 늙어갔다. 그런 경험을 하고서도 성하게 돌아올 사람은 없었다.

 

음식이 나오자 그 때서야 스티브는 자신이 배가 고프다는 것을 깨달았다. 새벽 한 시쯤 어딘가로부터 음식을 포장해와 먹은 이후로 뭔가를 먹은 적이 없었는데 지금은 아침 6시 30분이었다. 아드레날린과 긴장감이 허기를 감추고 있었던 것이 분명했다. 스티브는 말 그대로 아침을 들이마신 후 시간을 때우기 위해 커피 리필을 주문했다. 반면 버키는 더 차분한 속도로 음식을 먹었다.

 

버키의 먹는 모습은 모이를 먹는 새와 같았다. 조금씩 한 입 베어물고는 천천히 맛을 음미했다. 어렸을 때부터 항상 그렇게 먹어왔기 때문에 정말 사랑스러운 모습이었다. 버키는 말이 없었기 때문에 아직도 입에 음식이 있는 채로 말을 하는지는 알 수가 없었다. 스티브는 버키가 여전히 그러길 바랐다. 더러운 습관이었지만 스티브는 정말로 그걸 귀여워했으니까.

 

식사는 조용하고 나른했다. 벽에 걸린 신제품 티비 화면이 아니었다면 스티브는 이 곳이 한 60년대쯤에 멈춰버린 곳이라고 생각했을 것이다. 버키의 메탈로 된 손은 능숙하게 포크를 다뤘다. 스티브는 자신들이 미래에서 떨어진 시간여행자 같다고 생각했다.

 

그 때 고개를 든 버키가 조금은 머뭇거리다가 미소를 지었다. 스티브는 사람들을 병자처럼 보이게 하는 형광등 아래에서조차 아름다움과 생기로 가득찬 버키 때문에 다시 기절할 것만 같았다. _아니_ , 버키에게 닿아있는 발목에 더 힘을 준 스티브가 생각했다. _우리는 과거에 갇혀있는 게 아니야. 우리가 갈 곳은 미래뿐이야_.

 

\----

 

차에 다시 탔을 때는 아침 7시가 조금 지난 시각이었다. 스티브가 라디오를 틀자 둘은 조용히 노래를 들었고 버키는 음악에 따라 작은 콧노래를 불렀다.

 

그 때 음악이 멈추고 뉴스속보가 나오자 스티브가 NPR채널을 틀었다. 워싱턴이 혼란에 빠졌다. 쉴드 본부는 엉망이 되었고 수천 건의 기밀 파일들이온라인에 공개되었다. 그리고 정부관료들과 정치인들이 이곳저곳에서 체포되는 중이었다. 추출한 정보들을 가지고 나타샤의 친구들과 토니가 바쁘게 움직인 것 같았다.

 

피어스가 자신의 피에 질식하거나 코마 속에서 굶주리도록 놔두는 것은 비인간적인 살인일 수도 있다. 하지만 유출된 정보를 들으면서 곁눈질로 버키를 본 스티브는 미안함을 느낄래야 느낄 수가 없었다. 버키는 언제나 스티브의 최고의 모습과 최악의 모습을 둘 다 끌어냈다.

 

결국에는 스티브가 라디오 볼륨을 낮췄다. “너한테 어떤 일이 일어났어,” 마음을 단단히 먹은 스티브가 말했다. “애초에 여기에 어떻게 있는 거야? 모스코바에서 있던 폭발은 그냥 살아나올 수 있던 게 아니었어.”

 

고개를 숙인 버키가 왼손에 힘을 풀고 시트 위에서 몸을 웅크렸다. “존나 긴 이야기인데.”

 

“앞으로 세 시간은 더 운전해야 해,” 스티브가 말했다. “말해줘.”

 

“전쟁,” 그러자 버키가 조용히 말했다. “전쟁이 내게 먼저 일어났지.” 버키가 잠시 망설였다. “내가 이라크에서 전쟁포로였던 거 기억하지? 우리 둘이서 그거에 대해 이야기한 적은 없지만 우리 엄마가 너한테 말한 건 알고 있어. 아무한테도 말한 적 없지만, 날 데리고 있던 사람들은-- 나한테 실험을 했어. 네가 리버스에서 받은 것의 하향된 버전을 나한테 준 것 같아.”

 

고개를 저은 버키가 자신의 복부를 가리켰다. “그 이후로 나는 전보다 더 빨리 회복했고 밤에도 더 잘 보였어. 예전보다 빨라지기도 했지만 엄청 눈에 띄는 정도는 아니었지. 그게 내가 폭발에서 도대체 어떻게 살아남았는지 설명할 수 있는 유일한 방법이야.”

 

스티브가 운전대를 좀 더 꽉 잡자 그 압박감에 운전대에서 작은 소리가 났다. 버키가 몸을 기울여 스티브의 팔에 손을 얹었다. “운전하면서 이야기 들어도 괜찮겠어?”

 

숨을 크게 내쉰 스티브가 억지로 손에 힘을 풀었다. “응,” 스티브가 말했다. “계속 해.”

 

“그들이 날 찾아냈어, 모스코바에서.” 버키가 말했다. “하이드라 말이야. 언제 어떻게인지는 모르겠지만 내가 누군지 알고 있었어-- 카르포브 기억나? 그 미션에서 설계자였잖아. 걔가 하이드라였어. 그들은 날 데려가서 마취시켰지. 너에 대해서 알고 싶어했지만 난 그걸 포기할 준비가 되어있지 않았었어.”

 

버키가 셔츠자락을 매만졌다. “난 림보에 몸을 숨겼어. 하이드라를 따돌리기위해 급하게 헬싱키를 지었지. 난 내 정체성을 그곳에 넣어 잠가뒀어. 그래야 내가 날 잊고 널 잊을 테니까. 이렇게 생각했거든. 좆까, 내가 다시는 내 자신을 기억하지 못하더라도 적어도 저들이 너에겐 손을 대지 못하겠지.”

 

눈이 뜨거워진 스티브는 손을 버키에게로 뻗어 손바닥을 위로 하고 기다렸다. 버키가 차가운 왼손으로 그 손을 잡았다.

 

“간직할 수 있는 거 딱 하나만 가져왔어,” 스티브의 손을 엄지로 문지르며 버키가 조용히 말했다. “누군가가 한 때 나를 사랑했다는 사실. 하지만 그들은 그것마저 빼앗아 버렸지.”

 

한동안 침묵이 흘렀다. 살짝 몸을 떤 버키가 히터의 온도를 조금 높였다.

 

“나에게서 빼낼 정보가 없다는 것을 깨달은 그들은 그냥… 다시 시작하기로 결정했어. 그 때 그 의자가 등장한 거야.” 버키가 다시 눈에 보일 정도로 말을 주저했다. 스티브는 버키의 손을 더 꽉 잡았다. 이를 가는 버키의 턱이 꿈틀거렸다. 스티브는 다시 라디오를 켰고 노래 몇 곡을 들을 동안 버키는 코로 계속 숨을 쉬며 마음을 진정시켰다.

 

“너도 그 의자 봤지,” 버키가 말했다.

 

스티브는 바보처럼 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

버키의 입술이 뒤틀리면서 씁쓸하면서도 고통스러운 표정을 지었다. “난 인간으로 들어가서는 텅 빈 철덩어리가 돼서 나왔어. 그 의자는 머릿속을 망가뜨려, 기억을 지워버리고 말지. 그 다음에는 컴퓨터에 연결시켜서 _프로그래밍_ 을 하는 거야, 마치 로봇처럼. 시간이 좀 지나고 나면 기억이 다시 뒤죽박죽으로 돌아왔어. 그래서 그들은 내 기억을 지우고 또 지웠지. 그러고 나면 자기네들이 원하는 대로 날 쓰는 거야.”

 

스티브의 손을 놓은 버키가 몸을 웅크렸다. 버키의 목소리는 매우 작고 또 매우 어렸다. “난 2년이 넘도록 그들 아래에서 암살자와 추출가로 일했어. 그들은 나에게 피어스의 무장화를 강제로 시켰지. 자기네들 아래에 있는 사람들 중에는 내가 최고라는 것을 알고 있었으니까. 그래도 적어도 그건 의자에 앉기 전에 있던 일이라 일부러 구멍을 만들어놓을 정도의 의식은 있었어.”

 

버키가 왼손을 들어 손가락을 꿈틀거렸다. 그러자 팔에서 윙윙거리는 소리가 작게 들렸다. “그들은 내게 이 팔을 주고, 내 손에 소총을 쥐어준 다음 사람들을 죽이라고 했어. 난 시키는 대로 했지. 뭐가 뭔지 몰랐으니까. 컨디션이 좋은 날이면, 솔져 이전의 삶에 대해 뭔가를 기억해내기도 했지만 그 기억은 항상 희미했고 바로 삭제 당했었어. 그들은 솔져의 상태가 깨끗하길 바랐거든.”

 

스티브의 손은 이제 정말로 떨리고 있었다. 결국 차의 방향이 급하게 틀어졌고 그 바람에 둘 다 깜짝 놀라고 말았다.

 

“차 세워, 스티브,” 버키가 오래된 쇠처럼 날이 선 목소리로 말했다. “운전 내가 할게.”

 

버키의 말대로 다음 휴게소에 차를 세운 스티브는 몸이 조각나는 듯한 감정을 느끼며 조수석에 올라탔다.

 

자판기로 간 버키는 생수 두 병과 스티브를 위한 밀키웨이 초콜릿과 함께 돌아왔다. 밀키웨이는 20년째 스티브가 가장 좋아하는 초콜릿이었다. 다정하면서도 사려 깊은 행동이었다.

 

운전석에 탄 버키는 자동기어변속 때문에 핀란드어와 러시아어로 욕을 내뱉었다. 익숙한 버키의 분노에 스티브는 안심이 들 정도였다. 버키는 항상 수동기어변속을 좋아했었다. 운전할 때 기어를 바꾸는 그 부드러운 느낌을 좋아한 것이다.

 

다시 도로로 나간 버키는 알맞은 속도가 나오면 바로 기어를 바꿀 것처럼 오른손을 기어 위에 올려놨다. 버키는 라디오를 만지작거리다가 거친 힙합이 나오자 그 채널을 계속 틀었다. 스티브는 랩퍼가 욕을 하는 횟수를 셌다. 뭔가 다른 일에 집중을 하는 것이 마음을 다잡는 데에 도움을 줬다.

 

“어떻게 빠져 나온 거야?” 버키가 운전한지 15분쯤 되었을 때 물 한 병을 다 마신 스티브가 물었다.

 

“나도 정확히는 잘 모르겠어,” 버키가 표정을 찌푸리며 말했다. “그냥 운이 좋았나봐. 2014년 4월이었는데, 그 때 그들은 내 기억을 꽤 자주 지웠어야 했어. 내가 쉽게 불안해하고 집중을 잘 못했었거든. 그래서 피어스가 날 다시 러시아의 실험실로 보냈지. 본인이 원하는 형태로 날 다시 만들 수 있는지 알아보기 위해서였던 것 같아. 그들이 날 의자에 앉히고 준비를 하고 있었는데 갑자기 경보가 울리면서 모두들 흩어졌어. 난 무서웠는데 누구도 내게 관심을 주지 않았지. 그래서 테이블에서 내 파일을 들고 도망쳤어.”

 

스티브가 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “쉴드였어?”

 

버키가 코웃음을 쳤다. “그럴리가 있겠냐. 알고보니 SOBR였어. 스페츠나츠 부대 말이야. 나중에 찾아보니 마약 매매를 검거하려고 습격을 한 거였는데, 대신 하이드라의 실험실을 찾은 거지. 그들은 아주 오랫동안 악몽에 시달렸을 거야.”

 

“허,” 스티브가 말했다. “나라면 그 부대도 하이드라라고 생각했을 것 같아.”

 

버키가 작게 웃었다. “나도 그렇게 생각했지만 아니었어. 난 겨우겨우 예카테린부르크로 걸어가서 내 머릿속 코드를 없애줄 남자를 찾았어. 그 후엔 그 남자를 없애버리고 비브로크로 이동했지. 내 안에 내 인격의 해골이라도 남아있어서 그걸 토대로 다시 사람이 될 수 있을 거라고 생각하면서 말이야. 그렇게 야코프가 탄생한 거야.”

 

버키는 다시 조용해졌다. 스티브는 그 침묵의 의미를 알 것 같았다. 버키가 말하지 않아도 그 수많은 악몽들, 식은 땀과 구역질 그리고 부서진 인격의 조각들을 천천히 다시 맞추는 그 과정에 대한 이야기가 들렸다. 그럼에도 버키가 한 말 중에는 스티브를 미소 짓게 하는 것이 있었다.

 

버키가 스티브를 쳐다봤다. “뭐 때문에 웃는 거야?”

 

“야샤 말이야,” 스티브가 답했다. “넌 야샤를 두고 해골이라고 했지만 야샤는 재밌고 정말 다정했거든. 그 모든 끔찍한 일들이 야샤한테 일어났는데도, 그니까 _너한테_ 일어났는데도, 넌 여전히 다정했어. 그게 너의 토대였던 거지.”

 

“오,” 버키가 조용히 말했다. “그거,” 버키가 한숨을 쉬었다. “다시 배워야 했어. 그니까, 다정함 말이야. 그들은 확실히 내게 다정하지 않았었거든. 그리고 비브로크에서는 특정 언어를 쓰는 사람들을 잘 대해주지를 않아. 그래도 난 그런대로 잘 견뎠지.”

 

스티브는 버키가 말하는 언어가 뭔지 알 수가 없었다. 어쩌면 핀란드어거나 독일어일 수도 있겠다라는 생각이 들었다.

 

“정신이 어느 정도 돌아온 다음에는 내 자신을 시험하기 위해 작은 꿈공유 작업들을 했어,” 버키가 말했다. 트럭을 앞지르기 위해 속도를 높인 버키는 또다시 오른손을 기어 위에 올려다놨다. 스티브는 그 손을 잡았고 버키가 스티브를 향해 환하게 웃었다. “총알에 맞을 때마다 쓰러지지 않고 계속 위장을 유지한 채 꿈을 꾸자 계속 이 일을 해도 되겠다는 용기가 생겼어. 내가 그들 아래에서 한 짓들이 뭔지 모두 알게 되기에는 1년이란 시간이 걸렸지.”

 

“그건 네 잘못이 아니었어,” 스티브가 조용히 말했다.

 

버키는 지쳐보였다. “알아,” 버키가 말했다. “하지만 내가 죽으면 안될 사람들을 30명이나 죽였다는 것을 깨닫고 나면, 내 탓이 아니라는 걸 받아들이기에는 시간이 좀 걸리는 법이야. 일년 반이 지났지만 난 여전히 내 자신을 탓해. 방아쇠를 당긴 건 나지, 그들이 아니니까.”

 

스티브는 거기에 어떤 말을 해야 할지 알 수 없었다.

 

버키가 탈출 후에 했던 일들에 대해 말하고 나자 어느새 차에 올라탄지 두시간 반이 지나있었고 해는 짙은 구름 사이를 지나고 있었다. 스티브는 커피가 마시고 싶어졌다. 술에 취하는 몸은 아니지만 그래도 술을 탄 커피라면 좋을 것 같았다.

 

버키가 스티브에게 모든 것을 말한 후에 한동안 둘은 아무 말없이 도로 위를 달렸다. 그 때 버키가 스티브를 보며 물었다. “넌 최근에 뭐 했어?”

 

“음,” 스티브가 말했다. “우울해했지. 아마도.”

 

그건 농담이 아니었고 버키도 웃지 않았다. “말해줘,” 햇빛에 눈이 부신 버키가 햇빛 가리개를 내리고 말했다. 늦은 아침햇살이 비추는 버키는 아름다웠다.

 

스티브는 이야기를 시작했다.

 

\----

 

“그럼, 이제 어쩌지?” 스태튼 아일랜드의 주유소에서 버키가 왼손의 엄지로 빈 테이크아웃컵을 문지르며 말했다. 가죽자켓과 엄청 타이트한 스키니진을 입고 햇빛 때문에 눈을 찌푸리고 있는 버키는 스티브가 2011년 이후로 본 것 중에 가장 달콤한 광경이었다.

 

“이제?” 스티브가 물었다. 남은 커피를 마저 마시고 컵을 쓰레기통에 던진 스티브는 시계를 확인했다. 아직 만나기로 약속한 시간까지 5시간이 남아있었다. 스티브는 차 안에서 버키의 끔찍한 이야기를 듣던 한 시간 전 보다 기분이 많이 나아져 있었다. “이제는 나머지 팀 멤버들한테 네가 정말로 누군지 어떻게 말할지 생각해봐야지.”

 

그 말에 버키가 표정을 찌푸리자 스티브가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 버키의 목을 손으로 감싼 스티브가 버키를 끌어당겼다. 버키도 아무 말 없이 스티브에게 안겼다. “그리고 그 다음에는… 글쎄, 일년 중 지금이 시엠 레압에 가기 좋은 때라고 들었어. 우리 둘 다 휴가를 써서 서로를 어떻게 생각하는지 알아보는 시간을 좀 가져야 할 것 같아. 몇 년 전에 어떤 불쌍한 멍청이가 나랑 결혼하는 것에 동의했었거든. 아직도 그렇게 하고 싶어하는지 정말로 알고 싶어. 왜냐면 난 여전히 같은 생각이니까.”

 

버키의 입이 천천히 올라가 행복한 미소를 지었다. 그 미소는 익숙했지만 그건 그 미소가 완전한 버키의 것도 그리고 완전한 야샤의 것도 아니었기 때문이었다. 마치 야샤와 버키가 합쳐진듯한 미소였고 스티브는 그런 그를 끝없이 사랑했다.

 

“그래, 펑크,” 버키가 말했다. 컵을 던져 쓰레기통에 버린 버키는 스티브의 골반에 손을 얹었다. 버키의 웃음에는 소년과 같은 울림이 있었다. 그리고 아주 짧은 순간, 버키는 스티브가 15년 전 사랑에 빠진 그 소년의 얼굴을 하고 있었다. “그래. 그거 괜찮을 것 같아.”

 

“그래야 할 거야, 절크. 기껏 무덤에서 기어나와서는 날 주유소에서 차버리면 안되잖아,” 이렇게 답한 스티브가 버키를 끌어당겨 키스를 했다. 귀향이라는 퍼즐의 마지막 조각과도 같은 키스였다.

 

버키도 스티브에게 키스했다. 스티브 아래에서 벌려진 버키의 입이 스티브의 피를 끓게 만들었다. 달콤하면서도 조금은 야한 키스에 버키가 등을 휘며 스티브의 입술에 대고 신음을 냈다.

 

둘의 입술이 떨어지자 버키는 스티브의 옆구리에 왼손을 올려놓고 오른손으로 스티브의 가슴을 쓸어올렸다. “가지고 있었구나,” 이렇게 말한 버키가 손가락으로 스티브의 토템을 만졌다. 스티브에게 보여지는 장난스러운 미소는 다정했다. “다행이네. 이렇게 많은 시간이 흘렀음에도 네가 여전히 참을 수 없을 정도로 로맨틱한 나만의 멍청이라는 것을 온 세상에게 보여주고 싶거든.”

 

버키는 자신의 오래된 군번줄을 쥐고 그걸 이용해 스티브를 끌어당겨 다시 소유욕이 조금 느껴지는 뜨거운 키스를 했다. 스티브는 버키의 뒷목을 잡은 손에 더 힘을 줬고 버키는 골반을 앞으로 움직여 스티브의 그곳에 대고 부드러우면서도 야하게 골반을 돌렸다.

 

그 때 지나가던 차에서 누군가가 휘파람을 부르자 둘은 숨을 헐떡거리며 서로에게서 떨어졌다.

 

“차에 빨리 타,” 스티브가 낮은 목소리로 버키에게 말했다. 카키바지를 입은 스티브의 그곳은 고통스러울 정도로 부풀어있었다. “널 집으로 데려가서 침대에 엎드리게 한 다음 4시간 동안 네가 얼마나 갈 수 있는지 확인해 볼 거니까.” 고개를 숙여 버키의 턱에 키스한 스티브는 버키의 귀에다 대고 미소를 지었다. “여전히 내 좆을 받는 데에는 존나 뛰어나겠지, _병장_.”

 

버키가 숨을 급하게 들이키고는 허스키하면서도 숨이 찬 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 스티브는 한 번도 더티톡을 좋아해본 적이 없었기 때문에 자기가 한 말에 본인이 놀랄 정도였다. 하지만 둘 다 4년 전과 같은 사람이 아니었다. 그리고 스티브는 예전처럼 지금도 여전히 둘이 잘 맞는지 빨리 확인해보고 싶었다.

 

스티브는 2011년 충동적으로 산 후 이제는 브루클린 집의 박스 안에 숨져겨 있는 반지에 대해 생각했다. 아마도 여전히 버키의 오른손 약지에 딱 맞을 것이었다.

 

“맞춰보시죠, _대위님_.“ 욕망으로 인해 눈이 어두워진 버키가 웃으며 말했다. 버키가 차에 오르기 전 마지막으로 한 번 더 스티브에게 키스하고는 군번줄을 놓아줬다. 군번줄은 스티브의 가슴 위에서 서로 부딪히는 소리를 냈고 그 아래에서 스티브의 심장은 부풀어올라 큰 파도처럼 그의 발끝부터 머리까지 채우고는 입 밖으로 쏟아져나오는 것 같았다. 버키는 혀를 말며 그 파도를 삼켰다. 스티브는 절대로 그걸 다시 돌려받고 싶지 않았다.

 

반지는 딱 맞았다. 둘은 결국 브리핑에 늦고 말았다.

 

\----

 

시엠 레압의 11월은 습했지만 우기는 이제 끝나가고 있었다. 7년 전과 거의 딱 똑같았다. 스티브는 돼지처럼 땀을 흘리며 날씨를 욕하고 버키는 아무 불만 없이 멋있게 햇볕은 쬐는 것이다. 버키는 메탈암을 가릴 수 있도록 토니가 만들어준 인조피부를 끼고 있었고 뒷목이 시원하도록 숱많은 머리는 위로 올려 묶고 있었다.

 

둘은 툭툭을 타고 유적을 보러 갔다. 뇌가 얼어버릴만큼 차가운 블루펌킨의 과일셰이크와 요구르트아이스크림 스무디도 먹고 운하를 따라 산책을 하다가 작은 노상 음식점에서 맥주를 마시고는 수영장에서 놀기도 했다. 

 

버키는 몇시간 동안이나 아티잔 앙코르의 진열대에 있는 실크 스카프들을 어루만졌다. 그동안 스티브는 메추라기와 호박 모양의 은상자들을 들어올렸다가 내려놓기를 반복하면서 버키를 쳐다보지 않으려고 애썼다.

 

버키는 언제나 촉감으로 세상을 그리는 촉감형 인간이었고 그건 지금도 여전했다. 버키는 가게 안의 모든 것을 만지는 것을 멈출 수 없는 것처럼 보였다. 자신이 여전히 살아있어서 이 모든 것을 보고 있다는 사실이 놀라운 사람처럼 말이다.

 

둘은 다음 달에 헬싱키에서 결혼하기로 했다. 어두운 밤은 길며 바람이 부는 낮은 짧은 북쪽 겨울에 세상의 끝에서 자신들의 몸을 숨기고 거기서 겨울잠을 잘 예정이었다. 스티브는 성에꽃이 핀 창문이 있는 카페 레가타에서 뜨거운 커피와 따뜻한 시나몬롤을 즐기며 온기 속에 파묻힌 둘을 상상했다. 그 전에는 교토에 들려 가을 낙엽을 볼 계획이었다. 하지만 일단 지금은, 햇빛이 비추는 곳에서 다시 서로 곁에서 잠이 드는 것에 익숙해지고 있는 중이었다.

 

어쩌면 내년 봄에 다시 일을 찾을 수도 있었다. 위장꾼들의 수명은 길지 않았고 스티브는 현실적으로 봤을 때 버키에게 일을 할 수 있는 시간이 얼마 남지 않았음을 알고 있었다. 하지만 지금으로서는 겨울에 둥지를 틀기 전 즐기는 긴 휴가 동안 아무것도 하지 않아도 충분히 만족스러웠다.

 

그들은 엄청나게 큰 호텔 침대에서 섹스를 하며 서로의 모든 굴곡과 주근깨를 다시 배웠다. 스티브의 손 아래에서 버키의 몸은 이전과는 다른 느낌이었다. 흉터와 컬러풀한 문신들이 생겼고 근육은 얇고 메탈은 빛나고 있었다. 몸은 전체적으로 슬림했지만 이전보다는 무거웠다. 버키는 예전보다 더 음란한 것들에 흥분했고 스티브의 입에서 끊임없이 나오는 야한 말들을 좋아했다. 하지만 여전히 스티브의 물건을 이걸 위해 태어난 것처럼 받아냈고 여전히 엄청나게 제멋대로였다.

 

스티브는 버키가  숨에 차서 하는 욕과 도발이 좋았고, 버키의 문신을 혀로 훑는 것이 좋았으며, 버키의 모든 것이 다 좋았다. 그의 아래에서 살아있는 버키는 너무나도 아름다웠기 때문이었다.

 

완벽하지는 않았다. 처음부터 그랬다. 그리고 이제는 풀어야 할 짐이 4년치가 쌓여있었다.

 

버키가 올드마켓의 사람들 속에서 짜증을 냈다. 버키는 가끔 아침에 일어나면 스티브로부터 몸을 급하게 떼어내기도 했다. 자기만의 공간을 가지는 것에 너무 익숙해진 탓이었다. 하지만 스티브가 자신을 너무 조심스럽게 다룬다는 생각이 들면 화를 냈다. 가끔 버키는 아주 사소한, 전혀 문제 없을 것 같은 일들 때문에 정신을 놓았고, 스티브는 아무 것도 해줄 수 있는게 없어서 화만 낼 뿐이었다.

 

버키는 하이드라에 있던 시절 때문에 망가졌지만, 탈출 후 다른 사람으로 살던 18달이라는 시간 때문에도 망가져있었다. 때로는 그 모든 끔찍한 경험들로 인해 제대로 기능하지 못하는 인간이 되어 있었고 가끔은 모스코바 이전의 모습을 하고 있었다. 또 때로는 다시 야샤가 되어있었다. 지치고 조금은 혼란스러웠지만 스티브는 최선을 다했다.

 

하지만 스티브는 “2013년에 오슬로에서 했던 일 생각나?”와 같은 말들을 너무 쉽게 하고는 뒤늦게야 현실에서는 둘이 같이 있지 않았다는 것을 기억해내기도 했다. 2013년에 버키는 하이드라의 손에 있었고 스티브는 버키의 유령을 머릿속에 간직한 채 클린트 그리고 토르와 함께 오슬로에 있었다. 

 

둘 중 누구도 브루클린의 꼬맹이들이 꿈 꿨던 모습이 되지는 못했다. 15년 동안의 비극이 이들을 망쳐놨고 이들은 이제 익숙하지 않은 방식으로 서로와 부딪히고 있었다.

 

버키의 마음 속 크레바스는 여전히 스티브가 닿을 수 없는 어두운 곳에서 입을 벌리고 있었다. 스티브는 그 실체를 조금은 알고 있었지만 버키는 여전히 많은 것들을 비밀로 감추었고 그게 스티브를 화나게 만들었다. 어떤 날에는 둘 다 25년 동안의 역사로 무장한 채 하루종일 서로에게 소리를 지르기도 했다. 

 

가끔 스티브는 한밤 중에 일어나 이렇게 생각했다, _난 범죄자를 공정한 재판을 받게 하는 대신 천천히 죽두록 내버려둔 사람이야. 난 쓸모없는 전쟁을 선전하고 간접적으로 젋은 미국인들을 죽인 사람이야_.

 

문신이 있는 버키의 골반에 손을 얹을 때면 스티브는 흉터가 마치 자신의 것처럼 느껴졌고 이런 생각을 했다, _나는 내 인생에서 가장 소중한 것을 범죄자들의 손에 두고 오고는 그들이 아닌 내 자신을 부서뜨리기로 결정한 사람이야._  


 

행복해진다는 것은 힘든 일이었다. 하지만 둘은 이걸 해내기로 결심했다. _사랑해_ , 둘은 서로를 만질 때마다 손으로 글씨를 썼다. _내가 할 수 있는 만큼 널 사랑해 그리고 젠장, 그게 충분했으면 좋겠어_.

 

펍스트리트에서 술에 취한 배낭여행객들 사이로 걸을 때 버키는 오른손을 스티브의 팔꿈치 안쪽에 넣는 것을 좋아했다. 버키는 스티브의 반지를 포상처럼 손가락에 끼고 다녔다. 변했지만 살아있는 채로 스티브에게 돌아온 증거였다.

 

마지막으로 캄보디아에 왔었을 때 버키는 26살이었으며 전쟁을 다녀온 사람들에게서만 볼 수 있는 연륜을 가지고 있었다. 이제 버키는 33살이었고 고통받은 생존자들이 그러하듯 나이를 먹고 있지 않았다.

 

스티브는 여전히 그런 버키를 너무나도 사랑해서 몸이 찢어지는 것 같았다.

 

스티브가 버키의 어깨에 오른손을 올려 어깨를 조금 꽉 쥐자 손가락의 반지가 길거리의 빨간 불빛 아래에서 반짝였다. “버키,” 길거리의 소음 속에서 스티브가 버키만 들을 수 있도록 조용히 말했다. “사랑해.”

 

버키가 돌아온 후 이렇게 말하는 것이 처음은 아니었지만 가끔은 이런 말을 꺼내는 것이 어려웠다. 버키가 자신의 그림자 속에 너무 깊이 빠져 있을 때 이런 말을 듣고 싶어하는지 확신이 서지 않는 날들이 있는 것이다.

 

그래도 오늘은 다른 때보다 괜찮은 날이었다. 버키는 파티에 가는 다른 사람들을 피하고 스티브의 옆으로 더 가깝게 붙으며 작은 미소를 지었다. 그들을 둘러싼 깊은 밤의 공기는 따뜻했다. 스티브는 버키가 바라기만 한다면 바로 온 세상을 불태울 준비가 되어있다고 생각했다. 이건 변하지 않는 점이었다.

 

“그래,” 버키가 말했다. 버키는 웃고 있었고, 버키는 행복했다. 중요한 건 이것뿐이었다. “알아.” 

 


End file.
